Sombra, lápiz y labial
by Liz-cam
Summary: Tras aceptar el trabajo de agente que Kakashi le ofrecía, jamás se imaginó que tendría que lidiar con un par de tacones.—¿Son reales? —¡No me toques dobe! —Fingir ser mujer y cuidar a esa niña… —Sólo te pido una cosa, no te enamores de ella. SASUSAKU
1. El trabajo de un agente

_Hola, soy Liz-cam con nueva historia!_

_Debo agradecer tanto apoyo por parte de ustedes, tenía la duda de si debía publicarla o no, pero espero le den una buena bienvenida al fic, que gracias a sus buenas críticas está aquí su primer cap. No me esperé tantas respuestas al One-shot piloto de nombre "Pretendiendo". Debo decir que me sorprendió, así que en respuesta a todos adelanté un poquito su publicación, por una semana. __Perdón si hay errores, la revisé antes de subirla pero probablemente encuentren alguno por ahí._

_La historia se centra en Sasuke Uchiha (personaje de Masashi Kishimoto, como todos sabemos, al igual que varios más que aparecerán por aquí). Él va a tener que aprender muchas cosas jeje! Buenas y malas, debe trabajar duro para lograr su objetivo, pues ser un agente de servicio personal no es nada fácil :)_

_Acompañen a Sasuke en sus aventuras xD Y veamos como pierde la cabeza por cierta pelirrosa._

**SOMBRA, LÁPIZ Y LABIAL**

* * *

**El trabajo de un agente.**

Abrió sus ojos luego de escuchar el despertador, no había dormido bien a causa de su reciente mudanza, aún no se hacía a la idea de que un familiar lo hubiera encontrado después de tanto tiempo, de todo el momento en que se creyó completamente solo.

Se dio un baño con agua fría para tratar de despertar por completo y después de cambiarse se fue sin desayunar a la escuela. Sasuke Uchiha era un joven huérfano de padre y madre, que había sido encontrado por su tutor y tío Obito Uchiha hacía aproximadamente un mes atrás en la prefectura de Hyogo, donde vivió por casi 17 años en un orfanato Los padres de Sasuke habían muerto cuando era un bebé debido al terremoto de Kobe en el 95, y el hermano de él no podía hacerse cargo, ya que hacía varios años que estaba desaparecido. Su hermano Itachi era un guardaespaldas capacitado y entrenado, pero un caso logró que desapareciera del mapa sin dejar rastro y Sasuke creía que había sido secuestrado.

Hoy era sábado pero ya se había acostumbrado a no encontrar a Obito todas las mañanas, a excepción del domingo. Siempre trabajaba, era dueño de los principales hoteles de la ciudad. Igual no lo necesitaba, tampoco le hablaba mucho. Sasuke había crecido sin ningún tipo de amistad, era antisocial y débil en comparación a los típicos chicos abusadores, nadie jamás pretendió ser su amigo.

Pidió un taxi hasta la agencia de guardaespaldas del amigo de Obito, Hatake Kakashi, donde una vez trabajó su hermano. Caminó con total tranquilidad, no tenía mucha prisa. Había estado insistiéndole a Kakashi las últimas semanas para que le permitiera trabajar para él, pues había visto que tenía como empleados a adolescentes que parecían verdaderas máquinas de pelea, y su principal objetivo era ese precisamente, ser fuerte para poder encontrar a ese único hermano que no conocía.

Llegó hasta el elevador y presionó el botón del último piso, el 22. Caminó por el pasillo y detuvo su marcha frente al escritorio de una persona que hablaba por teléfono. Era una mujer joven, la edad de Kakashi cuando mucho, tenía el cabello violeta. Sus ojos eran color marrón, con linda sonrisa, era una de las pocas personas con las cuales el pelinegro se sentía en confianza en tan poco tiempo.

—Gracias a usted —dijo la chica, era la secretaria de Kakashi. Miró al joven frente a ella una vez que colgó— Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres ver a Kakashi-san?

—Y rápido —agregó. La mujer le sacó la lengua por grosero.

—Sí, le avisaré que ya has llegado. —Respondió, al parecer Kakashi ya sabía que iría a molestarlo de nuevo. Cogió el teléfono y segundos después lo dejó entrar.

—Hmp —el chico entró sin anunciarse y de inmediato pudo ver al peliplata sentado en su silla habitual.

El hombre miró al pelinegro de inmediato y sonrió un poco. Kakashi era un tipo extraño, tenía el cabello blanco grisáceo, la piel blanca, ojos negros y una máscara dejando en el anonimato su rostro, ni siquiera Obito la conocía. Lo invitó a sentarse y así lo hizo.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres mocoso?

—Creo que ya lo sabes, quiero ser un agente—dijo sin vacilar, Kakashi simplemente sonrió.

—Lo siento Sasuke, pero no durarías ni 10 segundos protegiendo a un cliente, jamás has llevado un entrenamiento. El trabajo de un agente es complicado —el hombre miró los delgados brazos del Uchiha, era un niño aún. El orfanato no permitía entrenamiento físico riguroso y eso lo había frenado.

—Necesito encontrar a Itachi, ¿por qué no quieres ayudarme? —preguntó sin la intención de esconder su enfado.

—Porque es peligroso, tienes 17 años y…

—Naruto también los tiene y trabaja para ti —lo retaba.

—Naruto no tiene a nadie, más que a Karin, ambos son menores, y se te olvida que él fue entrenado desde pequeño. Tú en cambio estás con Obito ahora, no me perdonaría que te convirtiera en el blanco de los asesinos —Uchiha apretó lo puños. —Te dejaré utilizar nuestro gimnasio si lo deseas —con una última mirada de rencor el pelinegro salió dando un portazo.

Claro, era débil, un sin fuerza. ¡Ah!, tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en ese momento, a cualquiera. La secretaria vio salir a Sasuke y por la cara que traía no quiso ni preguntarle cómo le había ido. El día de su llegada a Tokio, cuando le contaron sobre Itachi… ese momento había sido suficiente para querer conocerlo pero ninguno de los dos fue sincero con la verdad.

**Flashback**

—¡Hemos llegado!, Sasuke, saluda a tu nuevo hogar —Obito parecía dar saltos. Sasuke se limitó a observar el lugar, era realmente lujoso y muy grande—. ¡Foto del recuerdo!

Era una cámara instantánea… una monstruosidad. ¿Por qué tenía algo así?

El joven prestó atención a un punto en especial. Una guitarra descansaba elegantemente sobre la pared. La Gibson Harley Davidson color negro parecía llamarlo, era realmente preciosa. Tanto Obito como Kakashi notaron el brote de interés por el instrumento de lujo.

—Fue edición limitada, hay sólo unas cuantas en el mundo. Es tuya si la quieres —dijo su ahora descubierto familiar.

—No, debe ser cara.

—Eso es lo de menos, de igual forma es un regalo de tu hermano —Sasuke, quien había estado observando la acústica, giró de nuevo su cabeza con sorpresa, ¿tenía un hermano?

—¿Mi hermano?

—Debiste esperar un poco Obito —Kakashi parecía regañarlo—. Itachi es tu hermano, él no se encuentra aquí por el momento.

—Él la compró para ti, quería entregártela el día en que regresaras. Itachi es como un cantante frustrado, cuando era un niño solía decir que tendría su propia banda o algo así —tomó la guitarra desde su sitio y se la dio a Sasuke.

—¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Trabajando —Kakashi se aproximó a la puerta de salida— Itachi es un agente de protección privada, yo soy su jefe, en este momento se encuentra fuera del país pero en cuanto lo termine regresará para verte. Debo irme.

**Final flashback**

Enterarse después mientras lo murmuraban, o más bien gritaban no fue una buena manera. Golpeó la pared con frustración.

—¡Oye!, te vas a romper un hueso sin haces eso —un rubio le sonreía con cara de estúpido, según Sasuke. Lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿Adónde vas?

—Que te importa —lo pasó de lado y caminó hasta llegar al área del gimnasio, con algo de ejercicio esperaba que dejaran de decirle brazos de espárrago, como en el orfanato.

—Así que piensas hacer ejercicio, —el chico rubio ya estaba a su lado. Sasuke lo miraba con la tentativa de meterle wasabi por el trasero, ¡era desesperante!— Como no estás acostumbrado, los primeros días te dolerán partes que ni sabes que tienes. ¡Pero si cuentas con tu entrenador personal puede que tengas unos como estos en una semana! —el joven mostraba sus crecidos músculos, no exagerados. —Puedo enseñarte por la cómoda cantidad de 6200 yenes la hora.

—Piérdete Naruto —el ojiazul insistió.

—Vamos Sasuke, tú eres rico y yo necesito saciar mis necesidades —es decir Ramen— ¿qué dices? —la tarde sería larga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El domingo había llegado. El hombre de cabellera grisácea le dio un sorbo a su café mientras esperaba sin prisa a su nueva cliente, el nombre de esa persona era Hatake Kakashi, dueño de la agencia de guardaespaldas más importante del país por la eficacia de sus empleados. Era la primera vez que se dignaba a llegar temprano por alguien, pero se justificaba, se trataba de la misma Tsunade Senju. La mujer era muy influyente en el mundo de la medicina y esa misma capacitación hacía que todos la respetaran.

Había pedido que se vieran personalmente y ahí estaba, tomando una buena taza de café en un pequeño local al aire libre en la ciudad de Tokio. Tenía la foto de Sasuke el primer día que llegó, Obito se la había dado. Lo que hacía en esos momentos era rayar la imagen de Sasuke con un plumón negro, le agregaba cabello largo. Segundos después su único ojo libre quedó sorprendido.

—Vaya, vaya, el chico tiene potencial para ser la próxima Miss Japón —. Justo cuando terminaba de pedir un bocadillo una mujer rubia de pecho grande y algo mayor apareció tras de él.

—Hatake Kakashi, ¿me equivoco? —el hombre se levantó y encaró a la mujer de rostro serio.

—No, se trata de mí lady Tsunade —besó su mano con educación y le ofreció una silla para sentarse. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la rubia se aproximó a hablar.

—Iré directo al grano Kakashi, necesito a tu persona más calificada para que esté a mi servicio, la mejor —el entusiasmo de la médico dejó a Kakashi sin palabras por un momento, el asunto debía ser realmente serio.

—Tengo a uno de mis hombres libres dentro de unos días, uno de los mejores, pero tendría que esperar un poco para…

—Necesito a una mujer —dijo sin dejarlo hablar. Querría decirle que sí, pero una mujer no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

—No tengo a ninguna de mis empleadas libre por ahora, la última ha sido asignada como guardaespaldas recientemente, me temo que no puedo ayudarla —respondió con tranquilidad. Sus trabajadores se especializaban en un objetivo, no se aceptaban trabajos de cuidados rutinarios, para atender a los clientes debía haber una razón de por medio, Tsunade se la daba pero el problema radicaba en la falta de personal femenino.

—Si no es una mujer, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí —quiso levantarse pero la voz precipitada del hombre la detuvieron.

—Sé de una persona que podría cuidar de su sobrina, es sólo que… —el peliplata no respondió por unos segundos, era una idea bastante… extraña y estúpida, pero él había pedido una oportunidad, además no podía darse el lujo de perder a una clienta tan valiosa como Tsunade Senju.

—¿Qué? —odiaba que la hicieran esperar.

—No es mujer. —Y le extendió la foto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que quieres para desayunar? —Obito y él se habían levantado temprano el domingo para desayunar juntos, era su día de la semana.

—Déjalo, yo lo hago —durante todos los años que pasó en el orfanato había aprendido a cocinar gracias a la señora que hacía la comida, la única persona que consideró lo más cercano a una familia.

—Sasuke, necesitamos hablar. Sé que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, y me gustaría ser un buen tío, pero me ha surgido trabajo en el extranjero, sería sólo por un tiempo, unos meses nada más —explicó. El joven siguió cocinando sin detenerse.

—¿Te vas a ir? Buen viaje —Obito puso los ojos en blanco, pero que emotivo era este chico.

—¡Ni creas que te quedarás solo!, Kakashi estará al cuidado de ti mientras no esté. Seguirás yendo a la escuela sin falta —suspiró—. Mi vuelo sale mañana lunes, surgió algo urgente y debo irme. Puedo cancelarlo ¿sabes?, si no quieres que me vaya, me quedaré.

—No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien —le sirvió el desayuno en un plato.

Así fue como Sasuke quedó al cuidado de Kakashi, el cual no despegó la vista del joven Uchiha durante el tiempo que duraron en el aeropuerto llegado el lunes por la tarde para despedir a Obito, incluyendo su regreso a la Agencia de guardaespaldas.

—Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo. Pasa a mi oficina por favor —los dos entraron— Uzuki, ¿podrías traerme el caso de Tsunade Senju?

—Enseguida —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y al poco tiempo la mujer de ojos marrones estuvo presente con unos papeles en mano. Los entregó y se retiró.

Sasuke se limitaba a observar al hombre de la máscara mientras este parecía ojear el contenido de esos papeles, luego de un corto tiempo en el que el pelinegro creía que no hablaría, lo hizo. Kakashi lucía tranquilo, pensaba que ese trabajo era especialmente hecho para Sasuke, él era el más capacitado para hacerlo, o eso quería creer.

—¿Conoces a Tsunade Senju?

—Sólo sé que es una médico muy reconocida en Tokio y parte del mundo, ha ganado premios internacionales de medicina por sus investigaciones —dijo, Kakashi asintió. Al parecer Sasuke era un cerebrito.

—Así es, y ella es la persona que solicita un guardaespaldas con urgencia, el caso es acoso.

—¿Estás diciendo que me darás ese trabajo a mí? —Kakashi sonrió dentro de su máscara. El acoso era bastante común, ¿por qué debía de ser él?, había más personas que podían hacerse cargo en un caso tan simple como eso—. Su sobrina Haruno Sakura es asechada por un hombre, un estudiante de su escuela, así que ella se ha tenido que ver forzada a inscribir a su sobrina en una escuela de jovencitas —explicó—. Es una excelente oportunidad Sasuke, Tsunade es muy influyente y si realizas con éxito tu trabajo puede que salgas beneficiado, serás una persona bastante solicitada y valiosa. Es un trabajo sencillo, empieza con eso primero. Ah, y no le digas a Obito.

—Cuenta conmigo —respondió sin titubear, si debía empezar por casos sencillos como ese, entonces poco a poco iría mejorando y así encontraría a Itachi. —¿Cuál es la situación exactamente?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Mierda, ¿en qué diablos me he metido? ¡Maldito consumista pornográfico!

Le había tendido una trampa, ya se le hacía raro que le diera un trabajo, podía apostar que ninguno de sus empleados había accedido a hacer algo tan ridículo y finalmente ahí estaba él, su último recurso. Genial, ahora tenía una razón más para odiar esa maldita ciudad a la que lo habían llevado ese par de locos.

Quería regresar al orfanato, prefería mil veces soportar las burlas de todos a seguir en Tokio. Pero por otro lado estaba Itachi, no podía simplemente marcharse y abandonarlo, tenía que hacer algo para encontrarlo. No había dormido bien pensando en qué podía hacer al respecto, y ahora miraba su rostro en el espejo del baño, como creyendo que ese otro yo le daría la respuesta.

"_Cambio de opinión"_, eso es lo que le había dicho a Kakashi antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de su oficina.

—Puedo simplemente no aceptar pero… si quiero obtener más oportunidades tengo que hacerme más fuerte, todo para encontrar a Itachi.

Suspiró resignado y se vistió para ir a la escuela pues el martes había llegado sin falta. Fuera del edificio lo esperaba el chofer. Se subió con desgana y miró sin interés el paisaje que le ofrecía la ciudad esa mañana, nada nuevo por supuesto. El auto se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo, del otro lado de la calle parecían vender vestidos, lucían relucientes en los escaparates, si aceptaba, ¿tendría que ponerse uno de esos? La imagen fue obstruida por la llegada de otro auto a la espera del cambio de luces, la persona que iba detrás también tenía el vidrio abajo, se trataba de una chica, ella lo miró.

Tenía el cabello rosa y sus ojos de un color verde muy atrayente, Sasuke ya se sentía envuelto en ellos. Había algo en esos ojos, tristeza, dolor. De ellos brotaron lágrimas, ¿qué le pasaría para hacerla llorar así? El vidrio se fue cerrando, probablemente para que no la viera más en ese estado. El auto avanzó de nuevo, los dos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

Fue lo primero que Haku le dijo al verla llegar a la escuela, la chica de cabello rosa había estado tratando de ocultar sus ojos ahora rojos a causa del llanto pero no había podido hacerlo del todo. Su amiga se le acercó y la tomó de la barbilla.

—Sakura, ¿sigues así por ese idiota?, si ha vuelto a asustarte debes decírnoslo, lo que pasó fue muy grave y no debes tomarlo a la ligera. Estoy segura de que tu tía Tsunade se está haciendo cargo de ello —la chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ese es el problema, mi tía desea cambiarme de escuela, hoy en mi último día de clases aquí. Mañana comienzo en Konoha.

—¿Konoha?, ¿la escuela de chicas? —la pelirrosa asintió con nuevas lágrimas brotando al oír el nombre de su nueva escuela de la boca de sus amigos.

—¿Sólo por eso lloras?, no es como si no nos volvieras a ver, los fines de semana suelen dejarlas salir de esos terrenos para visitar a sus familias. Lo sé porque una vecina asiste a esa escuela —. Haku le sonrió para tranquilizarla— No hagas escándalo por cosas tan simples como esa.

—Haku —Sakura se limpió las lágrimas para después abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos.— Los voy a extrañar mucho.

Luego de unos minutos el joven de ojos marrón se separó de ellas para atender asuntos de la biblioteca escolar.

—Haku siempre dice cosas para hacerte sentir bien —comentaba la castaña mientras las dos observaban a su amigo alejarse mientras les daba la espalda— Si no fuera gay diría que le gustas.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —se ruborizó.

—Vamos Sakura, no soy tonta, te gusta Haku desde la primaria —la pelirrosa no sabía qué contestar, eso era verdad pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces—. Quizás sea bisexual.

—¡Ya deja de hablar en voz alta! —le tapó la boca, ser escuchadas fuera de su salón no era precisamente bueno— a Haku puede gustarle quien quiera, Tenten. No importa si es chico o una chica. Además, a mí ya no me gusta, eso fue cuando éramos niños…

Tenten sonrió, no estaba completamente segura si seguía sintiendo algo por su mejor amigo pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, Sakura sufriría los primeros días al verse separada de ellos, era su deber como amiga hacerla sentir mejor.

—Ya, entiendo. Te prometo que cuidaré que nadie lastime a Haku en tu ausencia, aunque creo que él puede solo, pero aun así te lo prometo. Puedes irte tranquila amiga —se sonrieron en complicidad. — Si te enamoras de alguien por allá me harás sentir feliz.

—Se te olvida que es una escuela femenil.

—Sí, pero podría haber maestros buenos. A no ser que prefieras las feromonas femeninas. —Sakura le dio un empujón— De tanto que defiendes la preferencia sexual de los demás, no me sorprendería que te gustaran las chicas.

—¡Tenten!, ya deja de hablar así…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Escuché que Kakashi te ofreció trabajo —susurró el rubio. Naruto y él estaban en el mismo grupo. Sasuke había llegado dos horas atrás, ahora tomaban la clase de historia Universal. El pelinegro lo miró interrogante— Él me lo dijo, vivimos juntos. Mi papá era su maestro, pero antes de morir le pidió a Kakashi que se hiciera cargo de mí y Karin. No hablemos de mi vida, no sé exactamente que te pidió, dime ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Naruto, sígueme —se levantó de su asiento en plena clase.

—¿Eh? —el rubio fue detrás de él.

—¿Pero qué creen que hacen?, regresen a sus asientos. ¡Uchiha, Uzumaki!

Naruto corría por el pasillo siguiendo a Sasuke que daba pasos agigantados, parecía tener mucha prisa. Naruto pensaba que probablemente tenía indigestión, ¿para qué lo quería a él entonces? Prefirió no imaginarlo.

—¡¿Adónde vamos?! El sensei se ve muy enojado Sasuke, ¡no seas cabrón y dime! —vio como el pelinegro sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

—Kakashi, lo haré. Dime, ¿adónde debo ir primero?

* * *

_Este capítulo lo definiría como la explicación. ¿por qué Sasuke debe hacerlo? Bueno, este es el cap de respuesta. Tiene que cuidar a la sobrina de Tsunade Senju, una adolescente que lucha por hacer conciencia en las personas para que dejen de discriminar y manifestar su descontento hacia la homosexualidad. Así que este fic tomará un poco de ese tema._

_Si se dieron cuenta, Sasuke no es el típico hombre con súper cuerpo atlético, así todo sexy (de eso me encargo después, n_n), deberá trabajar para ello, además sería raro que una chica tuviera musculatura, a menos que fuera una muy esmerada atleta. Pero volviendo al punto, el Uchiha cambiará con el paso del tiempo. Si eso pasa, ¿podrían descubrirlo? :S_

_En ocasiones habrá momentos en que la narración será propiamente de Sasuke, de esa manera entienden mejor los sentimientos del personaje :)_

_El próximo cap se tratará en parte de su CAMBIO DE APARIENCIA, con ayuda de Naruto y alguien más :D Así que será divertido xD_

_Muchas gracias, opinen, critiquen, agradecería mucho contar con ustedes. Cuídense._


	2. No soy un travesti

_Hola, ¿cómo están? Terminé de revisar el capítulo y aquí estoy, espero les agrade el segundo cap. Les comenté que trataría en parte de su cambio de imagen, veamos quien lo ayuda, pues el pobre de Sasuke no puede solito con algo así :)_

_Gracias por sus reviews a todos, ya contesté algunos por PM._

_**Guest**: Hola, gracias por desearme suerte, espero me vaya bien con el fic n_n_

_**alebredi**: Me alegra que te gustara esta historia, la imaginación es muy importante en este fic, sobre todo para Sasuke xD_

_**Jessica:** Que bueno saberlo, gracias por interesarte en mi historia :D_

_¡Mil gracias a todos los que agregaron el fic a favoritos y alertas!_

* * *

**No soy un travesti.**

Una mujer es, según la definición común, una persona del sexo femenino, la hembra y pareja del macho u hombre. Una mujer es una luchadora incansable, recuerda a tu madre y verifica esto. Mujer es belleza, fuerza, inteligencia; son simplemente especiales, pero desgraciadamente él no lo entendía.

—¿Por qué de entre todo?... ¿por qué una mujer?

En ese momento el pelinegro se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la oficina de Kakashi, el chico estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, revolviendo su negro cabello. El peliplata sabía que Sasuke ya lo había aceptado, pero otra cosa era que le agradara la idea. El pelinegro de pronto lo miró con una sonrisa, parecía que había tenido el premio a la idea del año.

—Puedes mandarme como cocinero. Sé de cocina y…

—Eres menor de edad, no puedes trabajar sin descuidar tus estudios, sería sospechoso —cortó sus ilusiones tal como el verdadero distribuidor de regalos de navidad, ¿cómo diablos le hacía Naruto entonces?— además necesitamos que estés al pendiente de ella, al 100%.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Kakashi le sonrió, parecía decir, "¿acaso no puedes adivinarlo, idiota?" La boca de Sasuke se abrió levemente—. ¿Hablas de…?

—Exactamente. Ya he arreglado lo necesario para que te asignen en la misma habitación que Sakura Haruno. El director Sarutobi está al tanto de la situación, así que por él no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo demonios obtienes todo tan fácil? —era su gran duda, a menos que Kakashi fuera el mismísimo genio de la botella, ¿por qué sólo movía un dedo y tenía todo?

—Se llama tener contactos. El señor Hiruzen Sarutobi fue un cliente mío, accedió a ayudarme enseguida. Claro que tiene sus condiciones, así que por nada del mundo tienes que ser descubierto o él también pagará las consecuencias.

—Hmp, lo dices como si todo fuera tan fácil. Yo ni siquiera hablo bien con la gente. Obito, tú, Uzuki, Naruto y Karin… son las únicas personas a las que les hablo —Kakashi notó el aire triste en Sasuke, después el pelinegro recuperó la compostura al sentirse observado por su ahora jefe—. La escuela es una mierda.

—Te va a gustar, sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse —le indicó con la mano que saliera, o más bien se largara de una buena vez— más tarde te enviaré la documentación. No te vayas a ir de aquí como en la escuela. ¡Ah! —Sasuke paró en seco— dile a Naruto que pase.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Sasuke, ¿Sasuke Uchiha, verdad? —un guardaespaldas, 28 años quizás, le hablaba mientras el pelinegro realizaba ejercicios en el gimnasio, pues había decidido mejorar su condición física. Si tenía que cuidar de esa niña rica debía ponerse en forma. En esos momentos Kakashi debía estar hablando aún con Naruto.

—Sí —respondió simplemente. No le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, tampoco se lo diría. Mostró indiferencia. Con suerte captaba el mensaje.

—¿Eres sobrino de Kakashi-san?

—No —tomó su botella de agua y dio un sorbo. Que tipo tan pesado.

—¿Piensas trabajar aquí?, Kakashi-san no toma en cuenta edades mocoso, no durarás ni una semana aquí —sonrió al ver el delgado cuerpo de Sasuke—. Yo que tú me ahorraba vergüenzas, deberías retirarte antes de que te arrepientas.

El agente de guardaespaldas lo miró de arriba abajo, pensaba que un chico así no tenía nada que hacer en un sitio tan prestigioso como esa agencia, ¿en qué estaba pensando Kakashi trayendo a un debilucho que no podía ni tomar correctamente las pesas? Por otro lado Sasuke estaba furioso, interiormente, no tenía el valor necesario para responderle y se odiaba por eso, ¿realmente podría proteger a la sobrina de Tsunade Senju con una actitud tan patética?

—Que estúpido —el hombre reprimió una risita.

—Déjalo en paz Mizuki, Sasuke es un miembro más de esta agencia, también el sobrino de Obito, además él no te ha hecho nada como para tratarlo de esa manera, dattebayo —Naruto había hecho acto de presencia, el azabache simplemente lo miró un poco sorprendido por su llegada, sobre todo sus palabras. Envidiaba a Naruto, lo decía todo tan sencillo, sin dudar.

—Pero si es el zorrito —Naruto entornó los ojos, odiaba ese apodo tan jodidamente acertado.

—Tú eres un lame botas, Mizuki maldito hipócrita, chupa medias —Mizuki, el peligris comenzó a reír, consideraba a Naruto un crío estúpido.

—Y tú un pobre huérfano, Minato debe estar retorciéndose en la tumba al saber que tiene un hijo tan estúpido —el rubio apretó los puños, ese Mizuki era un malvado.

—¿Podrías repetirlo Mizuki?, ¿escuché mal o estás maltratando a estos pobres niños? —Uzuki estaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión que daba terror— Quizás podrías repetírselo también a Kakashi-san, andando.

Naruto sonrió al ver como Uzuki ponía en su lugar al tonto ese.

—Un tazón de ramen a que lo despiden —se giró para ver al pelinegro.

—No me interesa —respondió sin ánimos.

—Sasuke, ¿porqué no te defendiste?, al menos le hubieras dicho algo a ese bastardo, ¿o es que no te gusta darte a respetar? —nada, Sasuke lo ignoró— Oye, no te sientas mal contigo mismo.

—¡Déjame en paz, Naruto. No me conoces!

—Sí lo hago, tienes mal genio sólo conmigo. Solamente a mí me respondes, ¿y sabes qué?, eso me agrada porque quiere decir que somos amigos —le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Amigos, Sasuke.

El rubio se fue alejando pero antes de doblar a la siguiente puerta, le dijo:

—Kakashi me dijo que debo ayudarte con el trabajo que te ha dado, vigilaré el colegio a donde irás. El pervertido no me quiso decir mucho, dame los detalles más tarde —y desapareció por la puerta.

—_¿Naruto va a ayudarme? —_pensó por un momento— _¿Cómo una chica también?_ —corrió tras el ajiazul.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día en que Sakura cambiaría de colegio llegó, se había despedido de sus amigos y ahora se dirigía a lo que sería su hogar a partir de ahora. A las orillas de la ciudad, donde la naturaleza podía verse con mayor claridad, es donde se alzaba el edificio, bastante grande en realidad a pesar de que no había demasiado alumnado debido a su lejanía. Cuando el auto aparcó frente al edificio fue recibida por una mujer de bellos ojos rojo y cabello largo color negro. Era muy hermosa. La pelirrosa se acercó a la mujer e hizo una reverencia en saludo.

—Buenos días, soy Sakura Haruno, me acabo de transferir a esta escuela.

—Sakura Haruno, te estábamos esperando. Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, maestra de esta escuela y asesora del dormitorio al que perteneces —comenzó a caminar, por lo que Sakura la siguió rápidamente. Las maletas al parecer serían llevadas a su habitación.

Caminaron por varios pasillos donde Sakura pudo conocer parte del comedor, hasta llegar a una puerta color gris con el número 7. Se preguntó si ese sería su dormitorio, ¿quién estaría acompañándola? Kurenai le dio una tarjeta a Sakura que servía como llave para la puerta. La metió en la hendidura y la luz roja de cerrado cambió a verde y de esa manera la pelirrosa giró la manija, ambas entraron. Era espaciosa, tenía dos camas, una arriba y otra abajo. No deseaba dormir arriba, le daban algo de miedo las alturas. Sólo esperaba que su compañera de cuarto ocupara la otra.

—Tu compañera llegará en una semana, también es transferida. Por ahora estarás sola hasta que ella llegue —explicó la maestra.

—¿Cómo se llama? —quiso saber.

—No lo sé aún, el director Sarutobi sólo me dio esa información —Sarutobi aún no sabía el nombre que Sasuke emplearía en su estancia ahí, así que no dio detalles a su empleada.

—Gracias por recibirme Kurenai sensei —ambas se despidieron— Un semana sola, espero pase rápido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de pensarlo mucho, Sasuke Uchiha le había contado a primera hora del miércoles los planes que Kakashi tenía para él en el colegio para chicas. Y…

Se mofaba de él, el estúpido lo hacía. Se contuvo apretando los puños, Sasuke estaba más que molesto, ¡estaba echando chispas! Naruto se había enterado por completo del estúpido trabajo que Kakashi le había ofrecido, y lo peor de todo era que el rubio sería el que miraría de lejos, es decir, sólo vigilaría la zona, dejándole a él el papel de Megan Fox. Maldita perra suerte.

—Estás fregado Teme, —se limpiaba las lágrimas, cuando su mejor amigo le había contado lo que Kakashi le había pedido no pudo hacer más que reír y burlarse— de verdad que es la peor idiotez que he oído en mi vida, y más gracioso aun que el pervertido de Kakashi te haya elegido a ti como el candidato perfecto —dejó escapar una carcajada sin la intensión de evitarla.

—Ya cállate dobe —se sentía limitado, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirle algo así?, ¿cómo?, pero no había remedio. Ya no quería que nadie más se enterara o se burlarían igual o peor que Naruto.

—Pues si que debes ser para los ojos de Kakashi como todo un afeminado —se secó de nuevo las lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

El rubio se agarró el estómago con ambas manos, había estado riéndose por más de una hora y en ese momento le dolía. El azabache estaba hastiado, toda esa situación lo enfermaba, ¿cómo podría llevar a cabo algo así?

—Escucha esto, —dijo el ojiazul alegre, tomó un diccionario corriente que estaba en un estante de una de las salas del edificio donde se encontraban ahora, buscó una palabra y leyó fuerte y claro— Travesti: Persona que se viste al género opuesto, generalmente inclinadas a un deseo transexual. Sinónimo: Sasuke Uchiha—bromeó, la carcajada resonó más ruidosa esta vez y Sasuke frunció el ceño completamente harto.

—No soy un travesti. Estás muerto Naruto —lo estaría muy pronto.

—¡No te desquites conmigo!, yo no tengo la culpa de que Kakashi te pidiera que te vistieras de mujercita, dattebayo.

—¿Qué Sasuke qué?

Una mujer de cabellos rojos apareció frente a ellos y parecía realmente sorprendida por lo que escuchaba decir a Naruto. Usaba lentes, era delgada, blanca y bonita, en ese momento usaba el mismo uniforme del colegio a donde ellos asistían. Caminó hasta los dos pero no se sentó, miraba a Sasuke y a Naruto respectivamente.

—Sasuke hará cosplay de Megan Fox —el pelinegro parecía asesinarlo en su mente—. A partir de ahora el Teme usará vestiditos de niña —de un segundo a otro Naruto estaba diez metros más alejados de ellos con la mejilla pintada de un puñetazo, había agotado la paciencia del pelinegro— ¡Oye, no te lo tomes personal!

—¿Es cierto eso Sasuke? —lo interrogó la chica.

—Hmp, Kakashi dijo que debo infiltrarme a un colegio femenil y que con la ayuda de Sarutobi piensa hacerme pasar por una estudiante para proteger a la sobrina de Tsunade Senju — explicó con amargura.

—Ya veo, Sarutobi está realmente agradecido con Kakashi, y con su ayuda puedes fácilmente inscribirte en uno de sus colegios —Karin se desplomó en el sillón más próximo. La dejaban entrar a la agencia debido a que Kakashi cuidaba de ella igual que a Naruto.

—Yo digo que deberías hacerlo Sasuke, si dices que esa Tsunade pidió al mejor guardaespaldas pues esa persona **no** eres tú, pero echando a perder se aprende —que ánimos le daba—. Yo confío en que puedes hacerlo, además con esa cara que tienes puedes pasar como una niñita —se atrevió a decir Naruto pero esta vez asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente alejado de su persona. El puño huesudo del azabache era duro.

—Sasuke tiene su encanto, es realmente un desperdicio que te hagan vestir de mujer, pero siento decepcionarte Naruto, ser mujer no es nada sencillo, al menos no para un chico —sus palabras captaron la atención de ambos.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser fingir ser una vieja? Sólo te bañas todos los días, te hechas 10 kilos de maquillaje, te pones vestido y cruzas las piernas, así de sencillo — la pelirroja se molestó por su comentario pero no gastaría energías en golpear al idiota de Naruto, bastante tenía con Suigetsu.

—¡No es tan simple baka! No es simplemente la apariencia, aun cuando Sasuke se viera como una chica no puede engañar a todos simplemente con eso, el modo de actuar también cuenta mucho —Naruto pareció comprender, el pelinegro no dijo nada—, para empezar debe cambiar sus gustos, debe caminar como una chica, debe hablar como una chica —justo en eso tendría problemas, su voz era demasiado grave—, debe sentirse una chica.

—¿Debe besar a un chico? —preguntó Naruto inocentemente y a la vez curioso, con una mezcla de asco. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente no lo haría.

—Por supuesto que no, tratamos de engañar no crear un verdadero travesti —el rubio asintió.

—¿Entonces tú serás la maquillista del teme, Karin?

—Ni hablar, no pienso hacer que ustedes dos me toquen—debía cortarles el rollo antes de que los dos conspiraran en su contra, no se dejaría hacer nada de eso que de seguro planeaban.

—Yo lo detengo y tú comienza —apenas escuchó las palabras de Naruto, el rubio lo tomó fuertemente de ambos brazos, colocó sus manos por detrás y lo esposó.

Karin sacó de su bolso un labial color rojo y se lo mostró a Sasuke, el peliegro forcejeó pero fue inútil, esos dos estaban cometiendo un error, cuando se librara les iba a ir muy mal.

—Comenzaremos primero con tu transformación Sasuke —una sonrisa maliciosa se escapó de sus labios, ese día sacarían el lado femenino de Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin aproximó el labial color rojo mientras Sasuke permanecía sin moverse pero sin estar de acuerdo en lo que estaba pasando, no sabía como pero no dejaría que le pusieran esa cosa en su boca. Observó la sonrisa de Naruto, el idiota gozaba por la situación en la que se encontraba, ya tendría él su oportunidad para vengarse, podía jurarlo.

La pelirroja quiso colocarle el labial rojo a Sasuke, pero éste escondió sus labios dentro de su boca lo más posible, la chica se molestó pero de inmediato puso una de sus manos en ambos lados de la boca y trató de hacer que el azabache desistiera, al final logró lo que quería y sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada lo pintó, o más bien manchó, pues en un intento más el Uchiha había forcejeado. El labial se corrió por parte de su mejilla, no habían logrado lo que querían.

—¡Karin! —rugió Sasuke.

—Eres imposible Sasuke —guardó el labial en su bolso.

—Teme, es sólo una prueba, podrías haberte dejado —Naruto no quería liberar a Sasuke o tendría problemas.

—¡Si tanto te gusta el labial que te lo den a ti dobe!, ¡quítame las esposas! —el rubio se alejó.

—¡Ahí te encargo Karin! —Ya estaba en la puerta, le aventó las llaves —nos vemos mañana.

—¡Naruto!

—Sasuke, ¿ya has aceptado? —Karin se aproximó al chico y lo liberó de los grilletes.

—Lo haré por Itachi, sólo por eso —Karin comprendió, estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Itachi, lo trató algunas veces. Sasuke se levantó y dirigió directo a los baños para quitarse esa horrible cosa de su cara.

El pelinegro se metió a uno de los compartimientos del baño luego de lavar y secar su cara. Al salir se miró en el espejo, Kakashi estaba loco si pretendía hacer pasar a un hombre como una mujer, estaba claro que no duraría mucho en ese sitio. Era una tontería. Agachó su cabeza y recargó sus manos en el lavamanos, ¿cómo decirle a Kakashi que se negaba?

—Puedo ayudarte —esa voz logró asustarlo un poco, pero sólo se trataba de Karin— ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? —se posicionó tras el y escabulló sus manos sobre su pecho —yo lograría que esto creciera por lo menos un 38 C.

—Quita tus manos Karin —la chica soltó una tremenda carcajada y lo soltó, a Sasuke lo ponía nervioso esa situación —Sal, este es el baño de hombres.

—Ya sé, ya sé, sólo trato de ayudarte, es mejor que cuentes con una amiga y no con el idiota de Kakashi y Naruto.

—Vaya, que bien te expresas de tu tutor —le recordó el chico, por el hecho de haberle llamado idiota a Kakashi.

—No te hagas el santo, tú lo has llamado idiota más de una vez —ese punto no estaba en discusión— Sasuke, te conozco hace poco tiempo, y creo que no eres gay ni nada parecido. Pienso que eres el más capacitado para este trabajo, sólo necesitas algo de apoyo. Escucha, te espero en casa mañana después de clases, comenzaremos a cambiarte.

Salió dejándolo solo. Karin se había ofrecido a ayúdalo, pero… ¿por qué dudaba en ir? La palabra humillación comenzaba a tornarse más pesada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —Se preguntó así mismo mientras caminaba por el jardín de la entrada a la casa de Kakashi en compañía de Naruto.

La noche anterior había salido con Naruto a beber hasta cansarse, claro que ilegalmente, robarse algunas botellas del departamento de Obito había sido la gran idea de Naruto, y ese nuevo día había amanecido con un dolor de cabeza del infierno, pero igual la había pasado bien, distraerse un poco y olvidar por un rato su obligación había sido buena idea. Naruto se giró para ver el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Ya te arrepentiste? Ya estamos aquí Teme, no hay por qué acobardarse.

—¡No me estoy acobardando! Es sólo que no estoy seguro si esto funcionará —al fin había aceptado hacerse el cambio de imagen, por lo menos probar si podría engañar a la gente. Probablemente Karin y Naruto lo soltarían ahí como cualquier perro por la calle para ver si algún tonto lo creía.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos, ¡vamos! —y jaló a Sasuke del brazo. Tocó la puerta esta vez y a los pocos segundos, una Karin somnolienta los recibió.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Es mi hora de la siesta —se tallaba los ojos mientras se dirigía al sofá.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que nos citó después de la escuela? —Dijo Sasuke—. Hmp, y encima olvidadiza.

—Karin, Sasuke ha decidido hacerse el cambio de imagen —milagrosamente el sueño desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Hablas en serio? —la chica se acercó al azabache— Están con la persona indicada. —Lo tomó de la barbilla y sonrió con malicia— Quítate la ropa.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó el Uchiha, no le apetecía andarse desnudando frente a esos dos.

—¡Hazlo! —Karin podía ser muy autoritaria en ocasiones, había sido amigos muy recientemente pero eso le daba ciertos privilegios de tratarlos a él y a su primo Naruto como gusanos.

El pelinegro se fue desvistiendo, quedando finalmente en bóxer. Karin lo estudiaba, sus proporciones, la ropa que mejor le iba y la manera de crear de ese cuerpo masculino, en uno femenino y con curvas, aunque en el caso de Sasuke no sería posible, estaba muy plano.

—Camina —Sasuke dio varios pasos por el apartamento, ya comenzaba a sentirse como un tonto, ¿qué sería luego? —date la vuelta… sonríe, ponte estos tacones —después de lo último, Sasuke terminó en el suelo, 13 veces.

—Se ve súper difícil dattebayo, déjame probarlos a mí —mientras Naruto se divertía con los tacones, Karin estaba en su cuarto buscando ropa para Sasuke.

—Pruébate este —le lanzó un vestido color azul oscuro con tirantes y por arriba de las rodillas.

—¿Estas de broma? Es obvió que mis proporciones son diferentes a las tuyas, no me quedará.

—Puede estirarse, además el color y la forma que tiene te hacen ver más esbelto, así ocultamos tu figura. Los colores oscuros siempre hacen ver más delgada a una mujer, con un hombre debe ser igual, además debemos pretender que eres una chica —Sasuke comenzó a vestirse con algo de repulsión, esperaba que Naruto no apareciera o se burlaría.

Se creía idiota, en su vida se vio en un vestido, se sentía como si hubiera perdido una apuesta y ahora pagaba con vergüenzas, sólo esperaba que todo su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

—Muy bien, veamos —karin arreglaba el vestido.

—Me veo ridículo.

—Eso es porque tu transformación no está completa, —explicó observándolo detalladamente— en este momento sólo eres un chico con vestido.

Después de eso el Uchiha volvió a su atuendo de antes y los tres salieron rumbo al centro de Tokio, fue una suerte que el rubio no lo viera. En ese momento necesitarían de más ayuda para cambiar a Sasuke. Karin los condujo hacia una estética que al parecer solía visitar, pues todos la conocían. Su cabello negro fue aprisionado en una malla de pelo para evitar que sus mechones rebeldes salieran y colocaron una peluca de color negro bastante firme, ahora su cabello lucía mucho más largo y lacio, con la intensión de cubrirlo lo mejor posible, un mechón de pelo tapaba la mitad de su rostro, específicamente el izquierdo, quedando un único ojo azabache visible.

—No es necesario sacar mucho las cejas, las tiene demasiado perfectas —dijo el tipo que se encargaba de transformarlo.

—Entonces, espero que hayas captado cómo ponerte la peluca Sasuke —Pensaba responderle pero ese maldito hombre arrancó vello de su ceja.

—!Mier... ahhh! —Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba sus dientes. El calvario de Sasuke apenas comenzaba.

—Mejor le aplico crema —luego de eso, los tres continuaron a la siguiente parada, una tienda de ropa.

Karin elegía los atuendos femeninos para Sasuke. Gracias al cuerpo esbelto del azabache realmente parecía que le quedaban bien pues su cuerpo no era nada musculoso, más bien parecía frágil y eso le daba ventaja. Karin obligó al pelinegro por casi una hora y media a probarse cuanto vestido se atravesara en su camino, incluyendo conjunto de faldas y blusas.

—¡Ponte la falda, la falda! —le gritaba Naruto, parecía el único que se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡No vivo para complacerte dobe! —se irritó Sasuke con las mejillas sonrosadas. Los dueños de la tienda debían pensar que era gay.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Sasuke. Por cierto, —dijo Karin tomando de su bolso un frasco de color dorado— lo compré hoy. Es cera para depilar.

—¿Cera para depilar? —por alguna extraña razón el miedo se apoderó de él.

—Sí. Regresemos para depilarte —tanto el azabache como Naruto quedaron muy pensativos.

—Oye Karin, ¿exactamente que áreas depilarás? —preguntó curioso el ojiazul. La pelirroja sonrió, y no le agradó nada a Sasuke, ¿Qué... qué es lo que tramaba?

* * *

_Fin del cap._

_En el siguiente veremos a Sasuke en su cambio completamente (a Megan Fox, jajaja!), que ya leímos que ha iniciado gracias a Karin xD_

_Nuestro querido Naruto va a causarle traumas al pobre de Sasuke durante todo el fic. El pelinegro no puede soportar todo lo que le está pasando, y eso que apenas empieza. Pronto conocerá a Sakura en persona *w*_

_¡Bye, bye, cuídense mucho!. Agradecería si pueden dejar una pequeña opinión al respecto. n_n_


	3. Bienvenida Miko Uchiha

Hola, se me hizo un poco tarde pero aún es lunes para mí así que les dejo la conti. Perdón si hay errores, sólo tuve tiempo de revisarlo una vez.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

Espero les guste n_n

* * *

**Bienvenida Miko Uchiha**

El chico veía con cara de horror como su amigo era torturado física y psicológicamente con algo viscoso y a la vez doloroso, la famosa cera para depilar. Cerró los ojos al escuchar un nuevo grito, era la tercera vez que Karin jalaba el lienzo para retirar el vello de sus piernas y Sasuke ya parecía medio muerto.

—¡Mmmm! —se quejó el Uchiha mientras mordía un trapo en su boca. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, nunca en su vida dejaría que alguien le hiciera algo así, mucho menos Karin.

El pelinegro sudaba y su cara estaba roja del esfuerzo que hacía para resistir y no gritar más, pero le era imposible, el pobre chico no podía más, de ahora en adelante le aplaudiría a toda aquella mujer u hombre que se depilara de esa manera tan jodidamente espantosa.

—¿Sí o no, parece que Sasuke está pariendo? —dijo Naruto a Karin. El pelinegro escupió el trapo.

—Ya cállate dobe —el rubio sonrió y le metió el trapo de nuevo, o más bien casi hace que lo trague.

—Una vez más —comentó una Karin sonriente, casi había sonado como un canto, era la única que parecía disfrutar.

—No es para tanto Sasuke, además vele el lado bueno, sólo te depilará las piernas, tampoco eres un hombre lobo dattebayo —se cruzó de brazos sonriente. La mirada del azabache parecía decir "toma mi lugar y sabrás de que hablo idiota"

—Creo que también el vello de las axilas, el de los hombres es más grueso y con la cera tarda más en salir, igual que en las piernas —dijo la pelirroja mientras colocaba de nuevo cera en su pierna derecha. Ambos primos vieron a Sasuke levantarse de inmediato.

—No puedo más, ¡joder! Esto duele, me siento en el quinto infierno —se alejó de Karin y miró su pierna roja, con la mitad del vello retirada.

—Ya de una vez termina, si te quedas así parecerá que un ovni ha escrito algo en tu pierna —maldito Naruto, cuando durmiera le depilaría el culo.

—¡Que te den a ti si tanto quieres! —explotó el pelinegro.

—Como sea —habló Karin— pero, ¿quién dijo que lo hacía por Itachi? —maldita sea, Karin tenía razón y Sasuke lo sabía, él lo había dicho y ella se encargaba de recordárselo. Regresó a su sitio de nuevo muy a su pesar— Buen chico.

Y así continuaron, Karin torturando a Sasuke y Naruto con sus comentarios poco solicitados.

—No se por qué esto me recuerda a "Virgen a los 40".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke había quedado tan adolorido que después de la depilación, tanto en piernas como axilas, ya no quiso hacer nada más y quedó tirado como perro en la cama de Naruto. El rubio y la pelirroja ahora estaban en la sala, el ojiazul viendo televisión y Karin con su laptop buscando cosas que Sasuke necesitaría.

—¿Qué… tanto… haces? —formuló el chico como pudo, tragaba palomitas a lo cerdo, Karin ni volteó a verlo.

—Busco algo para Sasuke, sin eso probablemente todos lo descubrirían —respondió y sonrió al dar con su objetivo.

—¡¿Qué es?!, ¡¿qué es?! —corrió para ver pero Karin le cerró la laptop antes de que pudiera siquiera echar un vistazo.

—No seas impaciente, —la chica volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Sasuke— es una sorpresa para Sasuke.

Poco tiempo después, Kakashi apareció por la puerta. Saludo a ambos y fue directo a sentarse en el sofá con ellos. El peliplata se veía cansado, todos los días era así, se sobre exigía mucho en su trabajo. Kakashi había heredado parte de la herencia de su maestro Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto y tío de Karin, la cual consistía en La Agencia de seguridad privada. El resto era de los chicos, pero hasta que se hicieran mayores él se haría cargo de ellos y cuidaría su herencia.

—¿Sasuke está aquí? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí, está durmiendo en mi habitación —respondió Naruto observando por primera vez al peliplata.

—¿Vas a darle a Sasuke una habitación?, aquí siempre fuimos tres y nunca hemos necesitado más espacio, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó la pelirroja dejando de usar su celular.

—Sasuke se irá pronto a su nueva escuela, permanecerá ahí todo el tiempo, a no ser que Sakura Haruno lo abandone los sábados y domingos, de ser así estaría con nosotros —el hombre suspiró— Por estos días dormirá con Naruto pero creo que es conveniente que tenga su propia habitación hasta que Obito regrese, no es bueno que esté en el departamento solo. Creo que es tiempo de buscar una nueva casa chicos.

—¡Genial!, ya era hora —festejó Karin— Quiero una con piscina.

—Mi cuarto debe tener su propia despensa de ramen, si es con cocina integrada mejor.

—No estoy pidiendo sus opiniones. Sea o no de su agrado, tendrán que conformarse, tampoco soy millonario —dijo prestando atención a un periódico que estaba sobre la mesita.

—Siempre has sido bien tacaño dattebayo —el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

Justo en ese momento, un somnoliento Sasuke apareció tras de ellos. Venía tallándose los ojos para después rascarse con sus manos sus piernas libres de vello. No eran muy delgadas pero tampoco parecían las de un hombre, era una suerte que Sasuke no tuviera el físico de Chris Evans. Se sintió observado y se incomodó al ver como Kakashi le prestaba la suficiente atención como para dejar de lado su lectura.

—¿Sasuke?, ¿qué es lo que te has hecho? —lo sabía pero quería que él lo aclarara. No respondió, era la segunda vez que Kakashi había detectado timidez en el chico, la primera fue cuando Obito y él aparecieron en el orfanato para llevárselo.

—Karin lo ha depilado —intervino el rubio— con cera, fue horrible. Pero sus piernas quedaron suaves.

—¿y tú como diablos sabes eso? —quiso saber el azabache, Naruto lo decía tan seguro que le dio miedo.

—Te las toqué mientras dormías —confesó sin ninguna pena. Lo de Sasuke fue una mezcla de vergüenza e ira, en realidad no sabía que hacer.

—¡¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme?!

—Ya, no es para tanto. Ni que fuera la gran cosa teme, no seas vergonzoso. Sólo quería comprobar que se sintieran como las de una chica —Karin rodó los ojos, ese Naruto no cambiaba.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a saber eso? —dedujo el pelinegro. Naruto sonrió.

—Naruto podrá parecer estúpido, despistado y un bueno para nada —lo describió Karin— pero es amante de las faldas. ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?, cuando dice que va la biblioteca en realidad se va a buscar quien lo adopta por unas horas.

—¿Existen chicas tan idiotas como para jugar con Naruto?

—Naruto tiene carisma, de salir con ella y platicar un rato no pasa, por eso es que lo quieren, no es alguien que sólo las busca para una aventura Express —explicó la pelirroja.

—Antes de que digan algo más, —interrumpió Kakashi ya harto de la conversación— tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de que Sasuke asista a la escuela Konoha, ¿cuánto hemos progresado?

El Uchiha le señaló las piernas. Kakashi suspiró, faltaba mucho.

—Ya hemos adquirido las pelucas, me encargué de tener varios peinados del mismo modelo, así no siempre tendrá que ir igual. Por la ropa y zapatos no te preocupes, ya está arreglado. Sólo falta una cosa que va con su vestuario, pero ya lo he encargado por internet —señaló su computadora con la página principal.

—Muy bien, mañana quiero que haga algunas pruebas. Salgan fuera un rato y veamos si hay reacción —comentó volviendo a desdoblar su periódico.

—¿Reacción, ¿reacción de qué? —preguntó el pelinegro con intriga, ¿por qué Kakashi no era claro?

—En los hombres —respondió sin ningún tipo de tacto.

_Los hombres, hombres, hombres…_

—¡Ni hablar! —explotó el Uchiha, ni de broma haría algo así.

—¿Por qué no?, probablemente te verás sexy —bromeó el rubio, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada cargada de furia.

—Por cierto, Sarutobi me pidió el nombre, debemos pensar en un nombre para ti, Sasuke —dijo el peliplata sin despegar la vista del papel. Ya tenía uno en mente.

—¿Un nombre para el teme?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡No me pondré esto!... ¡no!, ¡Karin!... —el Uchiha forcejeaba con la pelirroja. Un nuevo día de transformación había llegado.

La chica tenía al pobre de Sasuke tumbado en la cama mientras ella le manoseaba todo el pecho tratando de hacer que el azabache se pusiera eso que ella tan felizmente había encargado por internet. Lo sujetó colocando ambas piernas en sus caderas para inmovilizarlo a la vez que sostenía ambas manos con una de las suyas, en la otra sostenía lo que parecía ser un implante de senos.

—¡Quédate quieto!, ¡los necesitas, no puedes andar plana por toda la escuela, tarado!

En esos momentos el azabache ya se encontraba con el vestido y zapatos puestos. Su atuendo consistía en un vestido color rosa pálido con un pequeño moño color negro como cinto. El vestido no se ajustaba a su cadera, sino que caía suavemente, esto para ocultar en lo posible su figura plana. Los zapatos eran de tacón no muy altos, color rosa, no sabía usarlos bien y querían evitar accidentes constantes.

—Si sigues luchando así, vas a dañarlos, —lo regañó. Increíblemente el pelinegro dejó de moverse— así me gusta.

Le colocó los senos de silicona en forma de sostén. El pelinegro sintió extraño al adherírsele los senos que parecían tener pegamento detrás para ajustársele a su pecho. El peso que adquirió pudo sentirlo una vez de pie, se miró en el espejo, era realmente… no encontraba palabras para describirse. Miró después a Karin, no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro.

—Muy bien, no son muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Que sean en forma de sostén te ayudará, así no tendrás que ponerte uno real. Una cosa más —dijo la chica mientras se lo acomodaba mejor— no tiene detallados los pezones, una razón más para no usar sostén. Resistible al agua.

—Me siento raro —le daba vergüenza, no quería ni ver a Karin a los ojos.

—Te ves bien. Falta el maquillaje y la peluca. Ven —lo jaló y lo sentó en el tocador.

Era una suerte que Naruto no estuviera husmeando por ahí. Karin le había cerrado la puerta en sus narices cuando intentó pasar a su cuarto, cosa que Sasuke agradecía, así no tendría al rubio burlándose cada uno o dos minutos.

Lo maquilló, colocó sombra, lápiz y labial, el polvo y maquillaje, después de un tiempo Sasuke dejó de contar todas aquellas cosas que ya le había puesto a la cara. Karin sonrió una vez terminado su trabajo, finalmente escogió una peluca, aquella que le probaron en un principio.

—Listo —volvió a sonreír— No quiero que pienses que me burlo, pero… realmente te ves hermosa.

—Cállate —caminó hasta la puerta con dificultad pero después recordó a Naruto y paró en seco volviendo a mirarse con desagrado.

—Sal —lo jaló del brazo pero Sasuke se sujetó de algo— ¡No hagas esto más difícil! —lo soltó.

—Esto es… es humillante e incómodo —con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, Sasuke Uchiha se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se veía como…

—¿Ya está listo? —el rubio irrumpió en el cuarto donde se encontraban los dos y encontró a un Sasuke completamente transformado, Naruto dejó caer la llave con que había abierto la puerta. Lo miró por un periodo de tiempo largo, en ese momento el pelinegro deseaba ser invisible—. ¿Teme? —y la carcajada se escuchó por toda la casa— ¡Usas vestido!

—¡No te rías!, debo infiltrarme en una escuela femenil, ¡¿qué querías idiota?! —al momento que terminó de hablar ya tenía a Naruto sobre él.

—¿Son reales? —tocó con uno de sus dedos los dos bultos que sobresalían de su pecho.

—¡No me toques, dobe! —con indignación se cubrió sus falsos pechos de silicona.

—Muy bien, ahora vamos al centro de la cuidad —dijo Karin tomando su bolso e ignorando los gritos de los dos.

—¡¿Eh?! —a Sasuke ya comenzaba a ocurrirle algo, se desmayaría pronto.

—Sí, es lo que Kakashi dijo, debes hacerlo teme —la mente de Naruto ya se imaginaba muchas cosas, sonrió perversamente.

—Andando los dos —dijo Karin harta de esperar, había estado aguardando por ese momento, al fin sabrían si Sasuke reamente podía engañar a las personas. Los tres salieron.

Caminaron hasta la calle y tomaron un taxi hasta el centro de Tokio. Obligaron al Uchiha a bajarse del vehículo, cosa que el taxista agradeció pues llegó a asustarse cuando esa delicada chica habló con voz de macho motorista.

—Deja de poner esa cara de amargado y sonríe un poco —dijo Karin mientras caminaban. Ambos llevaban a Sasuke tomado del brazo para evitar que cayera en cualquier momento.

—No puedo estar feliz con esto —respondió arrugando el ceño.

—Siéntate aquí —la pelirroja lo obligó a sentarse en una banca cerca de una fuente, al parecer nadie notaba que Sasuke era un chico, hasta el momento las cosas iban bien.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —habló Sasuke al ver como los dos planeaban abandónalo ahí a su suerte.

—Sólo nos escondemos, si estamos los tres juntos es poco probable que se te acerque un chico —explicó Karin y jaló a Naruto para alejarse. El corazón del azabache comenzó a inquietarse, sentía que sería descubierto en cualquier momento.

Había varios chicos que le había dedicado miradas pero Sasuke no parecía haberlas notado, estaba demasiado ocupado revisando su celular para ver cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que esos dos mal amigos lo habían dejado solo. Justo cuando los maldecía mentalmente, sintió la presencia de alguien enfrente, un chico… ¡Un chico!

El muchacho tenía el cabello negro brillante, parecía un tazón, completamente ridículo. Sus ojos redondos color negro y unas cejas tan gruesas que costaba creer que podía existir algo así. El chico parecía babear y sonreír estúpidamente, motivos que llevaron a Sasuke a tragar gordo. Miró la vestimenta del chico, completamente verde, ese color lo odiaría por siempre.

—Hola, permíteme presentarme. Soy Rock Lee, un estudiante dedicado y atlético —le brilló el diente— Te vi aquí sentada y créeme que has logrado cautivarme con tan divina belleza —El Uchiha hizo una mueca de desagrado— Eres como un ángel caído del cielo.

—_¿Y este idiota qué?, ¿de verdad cree que soy mujer? —_pensó el azabache.

—¡Haz algo! —Sasuke pudo leer los labios de Karin regañándolo para que actuara de una vez. ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

—Yo… ¿puedo acompañarte?, ¡sé que soy un desconocido pero…! Realmente me gustaría —el brillo en su mirada cada vez descontrolaba más a Sasuke.

Miró de reojo hasta aquellos dos y pudo ver a un rubio riéndose sin tapujos y a Karin tapándole la boca para evitar ser descubiertos. El tal Rock Lee lo sorprendió tomándolo de la mano y eso fue suficiente para Sasuke, se alejó casi de inmediato, dio varios pasos hacia atrás como una experta en tacones y le dio la espalda, ¿qué haría para quitárselo de encima?

—No te asustes princesa.

—¿_Princesa? —_pensó el Uchiha con desagrado.

—Por favor…

—¡Ah!, estabas aquí —escuchó Sasuke, de pronto vio a Naruto tomándolo de la mano. Lo alejó del Lee— Te estaba buscando —miró a Lee con semblante serio— Vámonos preciosa. — El chico de cabello extraño fue testigo de como su princesa era llevada por ese chico de ojos azules.

—¡Ya suéltame! —dijo Sasuke una vez fuera de peligro.

—Claro preciosa —bromeó el rubio. Sasuke lo ignoró.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Karin sonriendo ampliamente— Oficialmente has pasado la prueba. Comienza a hacer maletas Sasuke, muy pronto te irás a Konoha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se desvistió dejando que el agua tocara su piel. Había dormido durante mucho tiempo pero el mismo asunto de siempre no la dejaba tranquila, ese acosador estaba cada vez más cerca, incluso había mandado un ramo de flores a la casa de sus padres. Cerró los ojos para sentir el agua caer en su cara. Toda esa situación comenzaba a asustarle y a sentirse realmente incómoda, sumándole su reciente cambio de instituto, ahora a uno mucho más privado y para chicas, al menos se sentiría mejor con una compañera de habitación, alguien con quien hablar pero no era el caso, estaba sola y solamente podía contar con Ino, su reciente amiga para platicar de vez en cuando.

Cerró la regadera, se envolvió en su toalla y salió del baño, por el momento los baños de las habitaciones se encontraban en reparación, por lo que las chicas de ese dormitorio debían compartir baño. Fuera se encontró a otra chica que se disponía a entrar. Era una joven con la cual nunca había cruzado palabra en los días que tenía en ese lugar, tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio, piel blanca y suave, cuerpo bastante prominente y ojos especiales color perla, para ella una chica linda y al parecer amable.

—Hola, ¿tenías esperando mucho tiempo? —la chica de ojos perla negó enseguida, era el único baño de la sección a la que pertenecía su dormitorio.

—No… acababa de llegar —respondió tímidamente.

—El baño es todo tuyo, por cierto, soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno —se presentó ofreciéndole su mano en saludo, la chica la aceptó.

—Hi…Hinata Hyuga —era muy tímida y podía asegurar que desde que había llegado no la había visto con ninguna persona.

—Hinata, ¿te gustaría ir a mi dormitorio más tarde?, es el 7. Podemos traer comida y hablar un rato, igual es sábado y no tenemos clases —generalmente los fines de semana la mayoría de las estudiantes se iban con sus familias, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de que ese sujeto descubriera donde estaba.

—Cla… claro —Sakura le sonrió para darle más confianza.

—Entonces no vemos más tarde, te estaré esperando — se despidió.

Pronto la chica de un lindo y exótico cabello rosa estaba de vuelta en su dormitorio. Dejó caer la toalla y se vistió. Una de las facilidades de no tener compañera era que podía tener más privacidad, pero la desventaja consistía en que no se sentía bien estando sola en un lugar tan grande como ese.

Se maquilló levemente y se observó en el espejo del pequeño peinador. Su cabello había crecido, anteriormente siempre lo había lucido corto pero ese año se lo había dejado crecer y en poco tiempo ya podía verse demasiado largo, caía magnífico muy por debajo de sus hombros. Se colocó una diadema de color rojo y se sonrió en el espejo.

Una lágrima se desprendió de sus orbes. Una escena dolorosa pasó por su mente, Sakura guardaba una triste experiencia, todo por ese chico. Se dejó caer en la cama tratando de alejar esos pensamientos pero la cara de él regresaba de nuevo a atormentarla, esa risa, esa mirada, todo de él la asustaba y no quería verse de nuevo en una situación así. Sakura había estado a poco de ser violada, pero afortunadamente había logrado escapar de sus garrar dejándolo inconsciente gracias a una botella que había logrado estrellar en su cabeza. Ahora ese chico estaba libre por ahí esperando encontrarla sola para aprovecharse de nuevo y eso era lo que más temía, que terminara con lo que había iniciado.

Había quedado dormida pero despertó luego de un rato al escuchar los golpes de su puerta, alguien tocaba. Se levantó despejando todo sueño.

—Adelante —Hinata apareció con un litro de jugo y vasos. Sakura recordó que había olvidado ir por comida.

—Con… con permiso Sakura-san —la chica entró por completo— he traído un poco de jugo… para las dos.

—Gracias Hinata, y puedes decirme Sakura simplemente. —pidió. La chica asintió— Me disculparás pero me quedé dormida y olvidé ir por la comida, ¿me acompañas?

—Seguro —dejó lo que había traído en el escritorio que adornaba la habitación y ambas salieron rumbo a los comedores para comprar algo de comida.

La reciente amistad entre Hinata y Sakura iba bien, luego de ir al comedor se encontraron con Ino, la rubia amiga de Sakura, la cual se unió rápidamente con las chicas. Ahora las tres conversaban como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

—Conocí a un chico muy bueno, —la ojiperla parecía sonrojada, la última media hora Ino la había empleado para hablar de hombres con cuerpo de dioses que había visto o conocido alguna vez— fue durante las vacaciones de verano del año pasado, me dijo que se llamaba Sai, no era muy atlético pero les juro que estaba para comerlo.

—¿No lo has vuelto a ver? —interrogó curiosa la pelirrosa, ella conocía a un Sai pero sería demasiada coincidencia, además él vivía en Francia.

—No, pero me encantaría. No tengo nada de él, sólo el recuerdo —respondió soñadora— ¿No tienes algún novio guapo Sakura?

—No nací para tener novio, digamos que soy muy especial para esas cosas —ella buscaba a una persona especial, alguien que le diera confianza, que se sintiera identificada.

—Pues que mal, los príncipes no existen frontuda —en tan poco tiempo Sakura ya tenía un apodo— ¿qué tipo de chicos son los que te gustan? ¿Sexys, graciosos, serios, pecho de mármol, esos preciosos de natación?

—Nada de eso, cuando lo descubra te lo diré —en realidad no idealizaba a ningún chico, los amigos que había tenido en la escuela eran eso, amigos y nada más. Aunque Haku formaba parte importante de su vida.

—¿Y tú Hinata, algún sex symbol que te guste? —la joven enrojeció, no quería hablar del tema.

La rubia le sacó bastantes sonrojos a la ojiperla, Ino era muy sociable y hacía amigas fácilmente, sin olvidar que era bonita, las dos podían sentirse felices de contar con ella, pues ahora Hinata se había unido a su grupo, siendo ellas tres los únicos miembros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había pasado la semana que Sasuke tenía para aprender lo necesario y sobrevivir en una escuela de jovencitas. Durante ese corto tiempo había logrado dominar el poder maquillarse, vestirse y engañar a otros; lo que faltaba por aprender era su forma de actuar, pues a veces se le olvidaba sentarse bien o ser menos brusco, así como los benditos tacones. Agradecía que el uniforme de la escuela llevara zapato escolar.

Se había despedido de Kakashi, Naruto y Karin esa mañana. El rubio, debido a que estaría ayudándolo la mayor parte del tiempo, estaría tomando clases particulares por las tardes. Miró por la ventana del auto de su chofer y vio a varias chicas portando el mismo uniforme. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Kakashi.

**Flashback**

—Fingir ser mujer y cuidar a esa niña. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo —dijo para darse confianza a sí mismo.

—Sólo te pido una cosa, no te enamores de ella —Kakashi fue muy serio en sus palabras.

—Hmp, como si pudiera pasarme.

**Final flashback**

Cuando abandonó el auto caminó hasta las escaleras de piedra que daban hasta la enorme puerta principal. Una mujer ya la esperaba en la entrada. Se acercó al ver a la pobre chica desorientada.

—Bienvenida Miko Uchiha a la escuela de señoritas, Konoha.

* * *

Ah! Sasuke ya ha llegado, ¿qué pasará ahora?, ¿cómo será su encuentro con Sakura? Esto y más en el siguiente cap xD

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, este fic es posible gracias a ustedes. Hasta la próxima actualización.

Si desean dejar un review me harán feliz, amo responder comentarios :D Saludos!


	4. Haciendo enemigas

_Hola, ¿cómo están? Ya por fin les tengo el capítulo 4, el día que iba a publicar me quedé dormida y cuando desperté era muy tarde, después en lo que fue de la semana no tuve tiempo._

_Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews!_

_**Jaz**: Hola, gusto en saludarte! Me alegra mucho que leas esta historia, espero este capi te agrade :) Cuídate mucho, besos!_

_Espero les guste la metida de pata de la adorable (y malhumorada) Miko :D_

* * *

**Haciendo enemigas.**

Miko, Miko Uchiha había sido idea de Kakashi. Su mamá se llamaba Mikoto, así que simplemente acortaron el nombre y dejaron su apellido intacto. Sasuke pensaba que mantener el apellido podría ser peligroso, pero Kakashi dijo que no había problema, Itachi nunca había utilizado su nombre real.

—Bienvenida, Miko Uchiha —le dijo la mujer que la esperaba en la entrada, se trataba de Kurenai, la maestra le indicó el camino con su mano derecha y así, con timidez se adentró a lo que sería su nueva escuela, seguido de su ahora sensei— El director Sarutobi me explicó tu situación Miko. No debes sentirte asustada, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo.

Miko asintió tímidamente, ese lugar le daba escalofríos, era muy grande, con pasillos extensos, pilares enormes y escaleras que daban hasta el segundo y tercer piso. Mientras Kurenai le explicaba cómo funcionaba la escuela, Sasuke permanecía completamente curioso de cada rincón al que miraba. Se parecía al orfanato, sólo que mil veces mejor, pero en sí el ambiente que percibía parecía ser el de un lugar tranquilo y aislado.

Miró a las estudiantes, éstas no estaban interesadas en "la nueva alumna", para ellas era mucho más importante arreglarse las uñas y hablar por celular sin ningún buen tema de conversación aparente, aparte de los chicos que conocían los fines de semana. Observó mientras seguía a su maestra a un grupito de chicas que miraban sonrojadas al ídolo juvenil Neji Hyuga, claro que el Uchiha no sabía quien diablos era, simplemente llegó a la conclusión de que no podría mostrarle amor a un simple pedazo de papel como todas esas tontas enamoradas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Ya ha llegado? —Preguntó Ino a Sakura, las dos estaban en clases pero la maestra estaba retrasada.

—No, aparentemente llegaría hoy pero al parecer no será así, ya es un poco tarde para que se presente a clases —ninguna sabía que Miko ya había llegado, además nadie se molestaba en circular la noticia de su llegada.

—Quizás quería saltarse clases, o la citó el director Sarutobi —Sakura hizo una mueca, tal vez ese día no conocería a su compañera de cuarto— Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hinata?

—Tenía que ir con la Doctora, ¿no te lo dijo?, comparten dormitorio —la pelirrosa no entendía como Ino podía ser tan despistada en esos aspectos, y para otras cosas que no importaban demasiado siempre era la primera en enterarse.

—Supongo que me lo dijo, no lo recuerdo. A su edad Hinata sigue padeciendo ataques de asma, ¿eso es normal? —Hinata sufría de asma y de vez en cuanto sufría por falta de aire.

—Es más común en niños pero los adolescentes también suelen padecer ataques de asma. Cuando regrese le preguntamos que tal le ha ido —en ese momento entró el maestro y toda clase quedó en silencio.

Después dos cuartos de hora apareció Hinata, tomó asiento junto a Sakura y les sonrió para indicarles que todo estaba bien. Media hora después el descanso llegó y el trío de chicas ocupó en lugar en el comedor. Ino platicaba alegremente una anécdota de uno de sus viajes a Seúl, mientras el resto la escuchaba.

—Después, fuimos a… —alguien la golpeó por la espalda. Evidentemente había sido con toda la intensión, una joven de cabello rojo con mirada arrogante y sonrisa burlona se había detenido frente a la mesa de las tres chicas. Ino volteó hacia atrás con toda la intensión de matar a quien se había atrevido a golpearla.

—No inventes mentiras Yamanaka, ¿cuándo hiciste ese viaje?, ¿Cuándo tenías 5 años? Todas sabemos que tus padres no te llaman —las dos amigas con las que la pelirroja venía comenzaron a reír.

—Cierra la boca Tayuya —respondió Ino con desprecio, la odiaba demasiado, esa chica sólo abría la boca para molestar— Tu mejor viaje ha sido a la feria de tokio.

—Di lo que quieras Yamanaka, tú y tu grupo de subnormales me hace reír bastante, una rara —dijo refiriéndose a Hinata— y una friki. —miró a Sakura y su cabello— Tú eres la abandonada.

—¡Y tú la zorra! —La rubia quiso jalarla de los cabellos pero Sakura lo evitó jalándola del brazo.

—No te crees problemas Ino —le aconsejó la pelirrosa, Ino suspiró, después le dedicó a Tayuya una mirada de completo odio.

—Vámonos Kin, Fuka —ordenó Tayuya, pero una de ellas…

—¡Ah! —Gritó Sakura al sentir malteada de chocolate cayendo y cubriendo su cabello.

—Ahora ya no pareces una friki —dijo Kin, la causante de la desgracia de Sakura.

—Más bien una friki con malteada —agregó Fuka. El grupo se alejó dejando al resto, o más bien a Ino muy enojada y a una pelirrosa bañada en malteada.

—¡Cuánto las odio!, ¡espero que se queden calvas! —gritó fúrica la ojiazul.

—La que se va a quedar calva es otra si sigues haciendo esos corajes. ¿Estás bien Sakura? —dijo Hinata. Ino se dejaba manejar fácilmente por esas tres.

—No, creo que iré a bañarme, no puedo regresar a clases así, soy un imán de moscas —dijo la chica de ojos jade, se levantó y caminó a la salida del comedor.

—Pero, ¿y las clases? —preguntó la ojiperla.

—Hablaré primero con el profesor, —respondió sin mirar atrás— nos vemos luego.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Comprendes Sasuke?, espero no causes problemas, debes ser muy cuidadoso, un solo error y estarás fuera. Además eres hombre y… si tienes la intensión de acercarte a una de mis alumnas te irá muy mal. No lo digo por amenazarte ni mucho menos, sólo espero que comprendas que si la escuela corre riesgos, tendrás que abandonarla antes de que circulen rumores —le dijo por última vez el director Sarutobi, lo había mantenido casi medio día en su oficina. Él sería el único enterado de la situación del azabache.

—Si señor. Lo entiendo —Sarutobi lo despidió y Sasuke se acomodó bien la peluca antes de salir. La maestra Kurenai ya se había ido bastante tiempo atrás, le correspondía a él encontrar el camino a su dormitorio.

—_¿En dónde estará? —_se preguntó el Uchiha, tenía un mapa de las instalaciones pero el lugar era tan grande que le estaba costando dar con su destino.

Paso al lado de tres chicas, dos pelirrojas y una de cabello negro, las tres la miraron de arriba abajo, lo cual lo hizo sentir incómodo. Una de ellas parecía querer hablarle pero apresuró el paso antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Debía admitirlo, tenía miedo de ser descubierto, y a pesar de que había practicado duro toda la semana con Karin, no se sentía lo suficientemente listo, ¡no se podía aprender a ser mujer en 7 días!

**Flashback**

—Sasuke, ¿sabes lo que es esto? —Karin le enseñó un pequeño objeto de forma cilíndrica. Sasuke lo tomó e inspeccionó sin la menor idea de qué era. Naruto ahogó una carcajada con sus manos.

—¿Qué… es? —lo separó.

—¡Es un tampón, idiota! —gritó Naruto burlándose en su cara.

—Vaya Sasuke, se nota que viviste en un orfanato, hasta el tonto de Naruto sabe eso —dijo Karin recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos con cara de aburrimiento.

—¿A quién le llamas tonto?, en todo caso Sasuke es más baka que yo, te apuesto que no sabe para qué se usa —respondió ofendido el rubio. El pelinegro se sentía demasiado inferior a ellos.

—Entonces hay que enseñarle, ven acá Naruto, servirás de ejemplo —Karin persiguió al rubio por toda la casa, el pelinegro no le tomó gran importancia, pero si se preguntaba, ¿para qué demonios servía esa cosa?

**Final flashback**

—Ni que fuera a usarlos —susurró con un leve sonrojo, ahora ya lo sabía. Finalmente, después de mucho caminar llegó a la dichosa habitación. ¿Estaría alguien dentro?

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar sus maletas pero vio algo más que eso. Una chica, ESA CHICA, Sakura Haruno…. ¡Sakura Haruno en ropa interior! Con todo el arcoíris pintado en su cara se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, antes de poder emitir un grito, respiró tan fuertemente que la chica de cabello rosa pudo escucharlo. Parecía que Sasuke sufría un ataque, ¡pero de vergüenza! Respiraba rápidamente y no se atrevía ni a moverse, ¿estaría bien salir huyendo?

—¡Oh, lo lamento!, me estoy cambiando, no creí que mi compañera llegaría hoy —se colocó la toalla sin una pisca de sentirse avergonzada, la creía mujer después de todo— ¿Eres Miko Uchiha? Kurenai sensei me habló de ti —el azabache continuaba dándole la espalda— Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Se estaba presentando y él, o más bien "ella" se comportaba como una rara. No debía dejar ver que le importaban esos pequeños detalles, tampoco era un pervertido, ¿no? Se giró lentamente tratando de alejar su nerviosismo, nunca antes había estado en una situación así, con una chica en toalla, cabello mojado y semi-desnuda, cualquier chico habría dado lo que sea para estar en su lugar, pero él simplemente quería salir corriendo. Tragó saliva al estar frente a frente, esa joven sonriente sería la persona que cuidaría.

—Miko, ¡me alegra que por fin estés aquí! —se veía realmente feliz, Sakura se había sentido muy sola esos días y no tener compañera la había hecho sentir abandonada, sobre todo por el hecho de tener miedo por las noches— ¿acabas de llegar?

No le respondía, una parte era por las circunstancias, no todos los días veía a una mujer así… y por otra, su voz. **Ella no podía hablar**. Sencillamente porque era un hombre, su voz no puede cambiar y aunque había intentado imitar, fue un rotundo fracaso, así que lógicamente Kakashi optó por una excusa fácil para salir del problema, Miko Uchiha tenía afasia.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Sakura se acercó. ¡Erro, error, error! Miko dio un paso hacia atrás— No tienes por qué asustarte, somos compañeras. Ven —jaló a Sasuke del brazo y lo sentó en su cama— Me cambio y hablamos. —Sakura se deshizo de la toalla con total tranquilidad mientras buscaba otro de sus uniformes. Para ese momento Sasuke ya tenía un paro cardiaco.

—_¡Qué mujer tan descuidada! _—pensó el azabache con el sonrojo a flor de piel— _¿por qué no se apura?_

—¿Dónde está la camisa? —decía para sí la pelirrosa. Sasuke finalmente se limitó a observarla, era bonita, mucho mejor que en las fotos que Kakashi le había mostrado alguna vez. Su cuerpo no era el de una modelo o actriz súper dotada pero él creía que así estaba bien.

—¡_¿Por qué estoy pensando esas cosas?! _—desvió la mirada tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero su vista regresaba de nuevo a esa niña tonta que no era capaz de encontrar una simple camisa, ¡que se pusiera cualquier cosa pero rápido!

—¿Estará sucia? —al Uchiha ya se le había creado otro problema, y no se percató de ellos hasta que sintió un pequeño dolor. La hermosa Miko se llevó una mano a su boca a ver el problema, algo en su entrepierna había decidido salir a saludar.

—_¡Maldición! —_y eso se había ganado por mirar más de la cuenta— _no soy un pervertido, no soy un pervertido, no soy un pervertido… _—se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Aprovechando la distracción de Sakura, se colocó un bello oso de peluche color café.

Genial, primer día y ya estaba envuelto en algo grave. ¿Sería su suerte tan jodidamente malvada? Lo descubriría, si su cuerpo no se calmaba pronto, podía ir de regreso con Kakashi, Naruto y Karin a su casa. ¡Y ni siquiera había desempacado!. Milagrosamente, la tonta chica descuidada encontró por completo su uniforme, se vistió y se sentó junto a Miko, que para ese momento se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

—Si estaremos en la misma habitación debemos ser amigas —la ojijade puso una mano sobre su compañera, justo donde abrazaba tan efusivamente al pobre oso— ¿Miko?

La miró de nuevo, olía bien, Sakura Haruno olía maravillosamente bien. Se sonrojó de nuevo, no podía evitarlo y es que después de la imagen que le regaló Sakura por más de 10 minutos, tuvo suficiente para hacer que inconscientemente su cuerpo le atrajera, claro que él aún no lo adivinaba y ella mucho menos, ¿o sí?

—Miko-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así? —le sonrió y después vio al oso que estrechaba tan efusivamente— ¡él es Ted! —quiso tomarlo pero Miko se lo impidió sosteniéndolo por fuerza, por nada del mundo dejaría que viera su encanto con todas las pilas cargadas— ¿Qué haces? Miko… devuélveme a Ted —era su oso de la infancia, los dos forcejeaban.

—_¡Me va a descubrir! _—pensó el pelinegro con terror— _¿qué hago?_

—¡Dámelo! —pero no fue así, Sasuke la empujó rápidamente con una mano antes de que lograra arrancarle el oso de su entrepierna. Sakura cayó al piso sentada y completamente sorprendida. ¡Miko era otra Tayuya!

Se levantó y salió corriendo del cuarto, ¡por Dios!, ¡tenía a una compañera psicópata roba osos! Debía buscar a sus amigas inmediatamente, corrió hacia su clase.

Mientras, Sasuke Uchiha se maldecía así mismo. Estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en la cama que sería suya. Aventó al maldito oso Ted, Teodoro, o como se llame y cerró sus puños. Deseaba quitarse esa estúpida peluca para así torturar su verdadero cabello a su antojo. ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara?, ¿cómo pudo excitarse con una mocosa que apenas había visto en fotos?

—Es normal, nunca había visto a una chica así —se dijo así mismo, y es que el pequeño Uchiha aún no había tenido ninguna experiencia con ninguna, digamos que no le interesaba, además el orfanato donde había vivido parecía un reclusorio que cualquier otra cosa— a deshacerme del problema —y se metió al baño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, Sakura Haruno ya no se encontraba en su cuarto, al parecer se había ido sin él, o más bien ella. Lo había visto venir, a ella le caía mal.

Cuando Uchiha entro al salón de clases, el grupo de Tayuya ya lo había rodeado. Observaban a la pequeña Miko como su presa, la visualizaban como una tonta más. Sakura y compañía entraron poco después al aula, les había contado a sus amigas lo que pasó el día de ayer, que Miko era extraña y había insistido en no entregarle a Ted, pero lo que más la molestó fue ese empujón.

Jaló a su rara compañera de la mano para indicarle su asiento, y sobre todo para alejarla de Tayuya y sus secuaces, estaba molesta con Miko por tratarla así ayer cuando ella quería ser su amiga, pero tampoco debía desquitarse ni odiarla. Los asientos eran dobles según tu compañera de habitación, así que Sakura y Miko se sentaban juntas.

—_¿En este internado no hay nada que no hagan solas?, espero que los baños del gimnasio de física sean individuales —_pensaba Sasuke, esa escuela lo limitaba demasiado.

Cuando hubo acabado la primera clase, Química, fue el momento perfecto para cierta pelirroja de dar comienzo a su juego, molestar a la nueva. Pateó una silla justo frente al sitio que ocupaban Sakura y Miko logrando que se moviera su escritorio. En ese momento tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron a la causante, ésta les sonrió burlonamente mientras se disculpaba, sí claro.

—Queríamos saber una cosa —se acercó a Uchiha observando con detalle— corre el rumor de que su nueva adquisición a su grupo de anormales no puede hablar —Tayuya pensaba que Miko pertenecía a las amigas de Sakura. Acarició por corto tiempo el cabello negro de la pelinegra— primero la abandonada, la rara, la friki y ahora Snoopy. Vaya si cada vez están mejor.

Tayuya y sus amigas rieron. Ella era envidiosa, Tayuya odiaba a toda persona que fuera superior a su familia. Ino, Hinata y Sakura eran pertenecientes a familias millonarias, y tenía la sospecha de que la tal Miko Uchiha era igual. Su apellido no era común y sólo había una persona que lo tenía, o al menos el que la mayoría de las personas en todo Tokio y gran parte del país conocía. Ella era pariente de los Uchiha.

—Dime Snoopy, ¿eres algo de los dueños de los Hoteles Uchiha? —Miko sólo se limitó a observarla— ¡Si no puedes hablar muévete al menos, haz algo estúpida!

—Déjala en paz Tayuya, ¿qué importa si es pariente o no de los Uchiha?, eso no es algo que deba importarte —la defendió Sakura sin poder evitarlo.

—Tú cállate cabeza de algodón, nadie te dijo que interrumpieras —Sakura apretó los puños, Tayuya era muy mala.

—Me importa porque es mi compañera, nadie te da derecho de pasar por encima de los demás y pisotearlos a tu antojo. —Sakura había explotado, abusar así de una persona que no podía defenderse lo consideraba despreciable, más ahora que decían que no podía hablar— Si sigues tratando a la gente así, poco a poco no tendrás amigos.

—Piérdete cabeza de marcador —levantó su mano, estaba claro que la golpearía.

—_No_ —pensó Sasuke, no la dejaría. Tomó a Tayuya de la muñeca evitando que abofeteara a la pelirrosa. Con rencor la pelirroja se zafó de su agarre empujando a Miko con fuerza, haciendo que cayera sentada al suelo.

La determinación de Sakura… Ella no había dudado en defenderla, así que si por lo menos podía recibir los golpes en su lugar, lo haría con gusto. Esa Tayuya era más mala que Pennywise, el azabache estaba llegando a la conclusión que además de ser esa escuela un infierno, se había hecho de una muy buena enemiga.

—¡Miko! —Sakura se arrodilló para ayudar a Miko a levantarse. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y se fue, en el fondo odió que Miko se preocupara por Sakura, ella no tenía amigas así.

—No te arriesgues así Miko, no es necesario que le hagas frente a Tayuya por mi culpa, ahora ella te molestará a ti también —le dijo sonriente, ahora las dos estaban de pie— Tayuya no me había hecho gran cosa hasta ahora.

Miko movió sus labios sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

—"Yo voy a protegerte" —No le entendió, aunque esa mirada decidida y comportamiento de Miko le parecía extraño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miko había salido con rapidez hacia los jardines exteriores, como el lugar era inmenso, resultaba fácil perderte, era una suerte que una barda alta delimitara el terreno con el inicio del bosque. Gracias a que la escuela se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad no se escuchaba el típico bullicio urbano. En ese momento a Sasuke le interesaba saber de Naruto, ¿en dónde diablos estaba?

—Maldito dobe, ni siquiera me ha llamado —sintió algo golpear con su cabeza suavemente, eso le había provocado picazón en la peluca, se rascó. Un segundo después una piedra considerablemente grande lo golpeó. Volteó molesto.

—Hasta que por fin —dijo un rubio, Naruto estaba arriba de un árbol que se encontraba fuera del terreno— Sólo así te das cuenta teme.

—Naruto, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dijiste?, no hay nadie aquí —extendió sus manos para que al menos el ojiazul se percatara de ello.

—Ya lo sé, sólo quería golpearte —le sonrió— ¿Y cómo te ha ido?, ya estuve mirando algunos lugares, las chicas están realmente lindas. Haz uso de tus influencias y preséntame a una.

—No estoy aquí vestido de mujer para conseguirte citas, idiota. Hasta el momento parece que no se han dado cuenta, Sakura es muy ingenua —Naruto bajó de un salto del árbol— ¿Qué haces?, te van a ver.

—No hay nadie, sólo quería manosearte ahora que estamos solos —bromeó logrando avergonzar a Sasuke, le encantaba hacerlo enfadar, ¡ese dobe siempre diciendo estupideces! Eso pasaba por la mente de Sasuke.

—¡Ya… vete de aquí! ¡Sólo regresa a tu sitio!

—¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí? —una voz femenina, y para su suerte la de Sakura había pronunciado esas preguntas. ¡Los había escuchado!

—Es Sakura —susurró Sasuke, era claro que los había oído— ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿acaso me siguió? —Sakura y Miko no eran amigas, una cosa era ayudarse con lo que pasó hace un momento y otra que Sakura la perdonara por aquel empujón. Pasos acercarse lograron ponerlos cada vez más nerviosos, ¿qué haría el dúo de guardaespaldas ahora?

* * *

_¡Hay Dios! Fin del cap xD_

_Tenía que sucederle algo vergonzoso al pobre, no odio a Sasuke, que quede claro, sólo estoy en el club de Naruto, burlándome de él, jajaja!_

_Ahora, Miko tiene afasia (por eso el apodo de Snoopy, el perrito de Charlie Brown), eso no significa que no hablará con Sakura nunca en todo el fic. Sakura tendrá que comenzar a entender su movimiento de labios ¿ok? Cuando Sasuke se esté comunicando pondré esto "blablabla", las comillas, con el tiempo Sakura y Miko (Sasuke) tendrán charlas normales, quiero decir donde Sakura la comprenda mientras mueve los labios._

_Dejen reviews! Dudas, sugerencias, ideas para hacer sufrir a Sasuke. Naah, es broma :) Gracias por leer, cuídense n_n_


	5. En la misma cama

_Hola! Ya está listo el cap. Hecho con la intensión de hacer sufrir a Sasuke jejeje! Es la verdad, para que voy a engañarlos, pero una vez que supere cada obstáculo que le ponga le resultará más fácil llevar su nueva vida, quizás._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, hacen que escriba con entusiasmo porque no han tomado mi idea como absurda :) Sino con humor y eso es lo importante aquí. n_n_

_Espero les guste el cap 5._

* * *

**En la misma cama.**

¿Qué podían hacer? No, no, ¡estaban perdidos! y todo por la culpa de Naruto. Sasuke miró al rubio con rencor mientras apretaba sus dientes, ¿qué hacer? De pronto no lo pensó dos veces, le dio una patada en la espalda obligándolo a esconderse tras unos rosales del enorme jardín. Sasuke corrió hasta sentarse en una roca grande que más bien parecía una banca.

Estaba muy nervioso, ¿Sakura los habría escuchado? Sería raro que la voz de un chico deambulara por una escuela femenil así que aunque Miko no hablara tenía que enfrentarse al interrogatorio que sabía que pronto vendría acompañado de la pelirrosa. Sakura apareció un segundo después y su vista inmediatamente se posó en la pobre de Miko.

—Miko. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le hizo la pregunta aun sabiendo que no le respondería— Está muy alejada de la escuela, eres nueva aquí y sin la compañía de alguien podrías perderte.

Sasuke había estado tentado en responderle que ella también era relativamente nueva pero se contuvo, no quería que la chica saliera huyendo luego de escuchar su grave voz. Vio como Sakura observaba de un lado a otro como buscando algo o a alguien. Miko se cruzó de brazos, si descubría a Naruto, ¿qué pasaría?

—Estabas con alguien —no le estaba preguntando, Sakura lo afirmaba— Hace un momento, claramente escuché las voces de unas personas, y no eran de mujer, ¿con quiénes estabas? Sabes perfectamente que las visitas masculinas están prohibidas Miko Uchiha.

Era odiosa, Sakura Haruno le caía terriblemente mal al igual que el resto de chiquillas estúpidas de esa escuela de mierda. Claro que sus pensamientos se los guardaba, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer frente a todo aquello que le molestaba, ese era su gran problema, su falta de confianza así mismo.

—¿Son familiares? —Después Sakura se quedó seria por un momento— ¡¿tienes un amante?! —Luego recordó la otra voz— ¡dos amantes! —lo acusó con su dedo índice. Sasuke saltó de donde estaba sentado para negarlo rotundamente agitando sus manos.

—_¡Esa idiota!, antes muerto que tener al dobe como amante_ —lo pensó mas no movió sus labios. Igual Sakura no lo entendería.

—Espero que no vuelva a suceder —dijo Sakura creyendo que el o los amantes ya se habían ido, lo cierto era que en ese momento el rubio se aguantaba las carcajadas, que buena idea le acababa de dar esa chica—. Por cierto —la pelirrosa se sentó justo al lado donde Miko había estado hace unos momentos. Le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

Miko se sentó con timidez e incomodidad, ¿ahora que le diría? No se sentía muy cómodo en la presencia de esa chica, más por lo que había pasado la primera vez que la vio, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, toda la culpa era de Sakura Haruno por pasearse semidesnuda frente a él sin la menor vergüenza. Cuando se hubo sentado sintió a Sakura acercarse a él, tanto que sus hombros rozaron. Tragó saliva.

—Kurenai sensei me contó lo de tu enfermedad, ¿es debido a un trauma?, no me dio detalles —Sasuke sintió como la pelirrosa tomaba su mano, fue imposible no comenzar a temblar, ¿qué hacía?— Somos compañeras y me gustaría comunicarme contigo, sé que no comenzamos bien pero no me gustaría que por culpa de Tayuya te marginaran, quiero poder entenderte Miko-chan —dijo finalmente volviendo a emplear el Chan del primer encuentro.

Justo al acabar la frase le sonrió y Sasuke no hizo más que mirarla con esos ojos negros que a Sakura le parecían tan familiares, juraría que los había visto en algún lado. Sakura se levantó enérgicamente dándole la espalda a Miko.

—Llevémonos mejor, olvidaré el incidente de Ted, cuando lo quieras puedes pedírmelo, no hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos.

Sasuke veía la figura de Sakura frente a él, nunca nadie le había dicho "Llevémonos mejor", los amigos de su edad se reducían a Naruto y Karin, ahora Sakura le ofrecía una amistad sincera, sólo que a Miko, no a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer para hacerle entender que aceptaba? Miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, éste sin importarle si Sakura lo veía se levantó de su escondite y le hizo señas a Sasuke.

—_Abrázala _—pudo leer sus labios.

¿Abrazarla? Miró a Sakura de nuevo, Naruto ya se había ocultado otra vez. No, no podría, no se atrevería, pero ¿no es lo que las chicas siempre hacen? Abrazarse entre ellas, además Sakura le estaba ofreciendo su amistad, tenía que hacerle notar su "alegría". Apretó los puños.

—_Sólo no pienses en nada _—se dijo y tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la volteó bruscamente para que la mirara. La ojijade se sorprendió por su actitud, luego sintió los brazos de Miko aprisionándola con fuerza.

Estaba claro que Sasuke era un chico débil, sin músculos y flacucho, Sakura no podía sospechar nada. Aun así la pelirrosa se sintió incómoda, Miko era un poco más alta que ella y con ese abrazo podía inhalar el aroma de su cuello, un olor bastante atrayente, debía preguntarle que marca de perfume utilizaba.

Por otra parte Naruto se sacaba un diez, eso es lo que pensaba, ¡le estaba consiguiendo una novia a su amigo! Su plan consistía en: Hacer que Sakura se enamorara de Miko, eso implicaba cambiar las preferencias sexuales de Sakura, después al terminar el trabajo de ambos podrían decirle que Miko en realidad era hombre, de ese modo todo volvía a la normalidad. El rubio sonrió. El plan de Naruto era estúpido.

Sasuke sintió como Sakura se movía algo incómoda, ¿había permanecido demasiado tiempo abrazándola? Se separó de inmediato y la miró entre sonrojado y sorprendido. Sakura sonrió un poco, creía que Miko era tierna. La pelirrosa se acomodó su cabello tras sus orejas y le tendió la mano al Uchiha. El azabache dudó tanto en aceptar que Sakura lo haló con fuerza.

—¿Nos vamos? —Miko asintió, en realidad no quería irse, quería seguir hablando con Naruto. Se resignó, en otra ocasión sería.

Naruto vio como la pelirrosa se llevaba a su amigo, esa chica le caía bien. Se rascó su cabeza rubia, debía regresar al trabajo. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien había dejado caer una cosa. Naruto volteó en dirección al ruido y para su sorpresa encontró a una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos color perla con la mirada sorprendida y una mano en su boca para evitar gritar del susto. Para suerte de ellos, Hinata no había visto a Miko y Naruto hablar a solas.

—Hola —dijo Naruto con normalidad y regalándole una sonrisa— no te asustes, sólo vine a mirar.

—¿A… a mirar? —preguntó escandalizada la ojiperla. Naruto comprendió su error y agitó sus manos en negativa.

—¡No, no a mirar chicas como tú, sino a ver a alguien —confesó al fin—. Sé que están prohibidas las visitas masculinas dattebayo, pero necesitaba saber que ella está bien.

—Comprendo —habló tímidamente, ese chico tenía una mirada tan llena de vida que le asustaba y a al vez le daba envidia, además era tan guapo que le costaba pronunciar palabra. Al ver que la joven no diría nada más, el rubio se dispuso a saltar la barda.

—Gusto en conocerte ojos de Luna —¿eso era un piropo? Hinata casi desfallece, cubrió su rostro enrojecido y salió corriendo, tropezando con la regadera de mano que momentos atrás había tirado—. Que chica tan rara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tarde del siguiente día Sakura se bañaba mientras Sasuke permanecía en la habitación recostado en la cama, cuanto deseaba quitarse todos esos trapos y dormir con más libertad pero desgraciadamente no podía porque una chica rosada estaba justo al lado. Escuchó el agua caer y recordó el momento en que la vio por primera vez con el cabello algo mojado. Se colocó boca abajo y cubrió con una almohada, no era momento para andar pensando en esas cosas.

Más tarde escuchó como la puerta del baño se habría, Sakura salió pero Sasuke no quiso averiguar cómo lo había hecho, no quería llevarse otra sorpresa más, esperó un momento hasta que sintió como se sentaba en su cama, _la suya_. Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en nada. Sakura tocó su hombro y la movió suavemente.

—Miko-chan, es tu turno de bañarte —le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

Sasuke tomó el valor de mirar y descubrió que esta vez Sakura traía bata de baño, lo cual fue un alivio. Antes de que la tonta se dispusiera a hacer cualquier cosa más, corrió al baño y se propuso bañarse. Estuvo alrededor de quince minutos en el agua hasta que finalmente decidió volver a la realidad, fue entonces que descubrió que estúpidamente no había metido nada de ropa. Genial.

Quería gritar, golpearse así mismo por idiota, ¡¿cómo pudo ser tan baboso?! Apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara y cuerpo. ¿Estaría Sakura aún en la habitación? Sin pensarlo mucho abrió un poco la puerta, al instante escuchó la voz de Sakura hablando por celular al parecer con una tal Tenten. Cerró de inmediato, ¿qué no pensaba largarse a cualquier parte? Ya era tarde, no podía ir a ningún lado.

¿Qué podría hacer? Resignado decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a la puerta para que la escuchara y después indicarle de alguna manera que necesitaba ropa. Sí, eso haría. Se preparó primero colocando su peluca negra. Tocó la puerta del baño para que la pelirrosa escuchara y así fue. Detuvo su charla y miró en su dirección. La respiración de Sasuke se había agitado, esperaba que Sakura no pensara en pasar.

—¿Miko-chan?, ¿qué pasa? —Dio unos pasos hacia el baño— espera Tenten, te llamo después —colgó y se acercó más a Miko.

—"_Ropa" _—dijo con las mejillas pintadas de rojo, que vergüenza sentía en esos momentos.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke volvió a repetir la palabra moviendo sus labios— ¿Ropa? —la linda pelinegra asintió— ¿La olvidaste?, ¿no puedes salir envuelta en la toalla? Vamos, que no es nada del otro mundo, no debes avergonzarte, ambas somos chicas.

Quiso abrir la puerta ya que Miko se dedicaba a verla por una minúscula rendija, pero sacando fuerzas como pudo Miko la cerró y colocó el seguro. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, eso había estado cerca. Maldijo a Sakura, ¿qué le costaba ayudarla? Podría salir en toalla como ella sugirió pero se daría cuenta al instante, una cosa era que Sasuke fuera de complexión delgada y otra que su cuerpo estuviera tan moldeado como el de una mujer. La ropa le ayudaba pero sin ella…

No, no saldría. Al poco tiempo sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Está bien, buscaré ropa para ti —al instante Miko abrió la puerta sólo para mostrar su rostro. Dejó salir sólo su mano y le fue indicando a Sakura donde debía buscar.

A Sakura le daba curiosidad una maleta que Miko no había desempacado, era grande y le intrigaba qué había dentro. Se fue acercando a la dichosa maleta. Sasuke presintió peligro, esa maleta era donde guardaba sus pelucas y otro ejemplar de pechos así que por nada del mundo debía permitir que Sakura viera dentro. Tocó con fuerza la puerta haciendo que la ojijade se detuviera y la mirara. Miko negó con la cabeza indicándole así que se mantuviera alejada de eso, le señaló un cajón y el pequeño armario, la pelirrosa comenzó a buscar la ropa en ese sitio.

—Miko-chan, ¿usas bóxer de chico? —se quedó helado, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Tímidamente asintió, esperaba que Sakura no preguntara más— ¿de verdad? No te lo tomes a mal pero eres un poco extraña. Oye, ¿cuándo te secaste el cabello? —El Uchiha dio un respingo, se había colocado la peluca pero seca, lo que estaba mojado era su pelo real. Tomó la ropa y le cerró la puerta sin responderle.

—_Sakura Haruno es idiota_ —se dijo en sus pensamientos al comprender que no había sospechado nada al conocer su ropa interior.

Cinco minutos después Sasuke pudo salir de ese encierro. Ahora ambos llevaban pijama, odiaba el rosa pero Karin se había empeñado en comprar ropa con colores más femeninos y delicados. ¿Qué tenía de malo el azul o el negro? A muchas chicas les gustan esos colores, al menos tapaba lo suficiente. Dio un bostezo, Sakura hablaba de nuevo por celular. Se tiró en su cama y le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa, unos minutos después dio un brinco al sentir a Sakura pegada a "ella".

—Miko-chan, no te duermas —se acercó y posó su barbilla en el hombro de la pelinegra— quiero darte un regalo —hizo que se levantara y Sakura corrió por algo que tenía en un cajón de su buró. Le extendió una bosa de regalo y con algo de desconfianza Sasuke fue introduciendo su mano, una vez ya le habían jugado una broma parecida en el orfanato, el dichoso regalo de sus compañeros había consistido en una rata de campo, gorda y asquerosa— ¡Sorpresa!

Era una pizarra blanca de dibujo digital. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente, Sakura se estaba esforzando por comprender sus palabras. Vio como la pelirrosa le sonreía felizmente y miraba su expresión de agradecimiento.

—Es para que puedas hablar con los demás por medio de esto —dijo mientras tomaba el lápiz, la encendía y escribía unas palabras.

_Miko-chan es súper dulce._

—_¿Súper dulce? _—dijo en sus pensamientos. No, si Sakura decía eso implicaba que era un tonto cobarde, él no había hecho nada para que ella pensara eso de Miko, a excepción de ese abrazo, pero un abrazo no significaba nada.

—Eres muy linda —suficiente, estaba más que rojo, ¿por qué decía eso? Las chicas para Sasuke eran tan extrañas, dicen lo que piensan, para un hombre es difícil decir que otro es guapo por el simple hecho de que lo tachan de homosexual, pero una mujer es diferente, la sociedad es así.

Sakura le tendió la pizarra a Miko.

—¡Sakura!, ¿Llegamos tarde? —Ino había irrumpido junto a Hinata en la habitación. Ambas llevaban bebidas y palomitas, todo parecía indicar que pensaban pasar buen rato en la habitación.

—No, adelante —las dos mujeres se sentaron en la cama de Sakura y pusieron las cosas ahí mismo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Ino señaló la pizarra que Miko sostenía.

—Es una pizarra electrónica de dibujo, le servirá a Miko-chan para comunicarse con todas, sin embargo a mí me gustaría aprender a leer los labios —Sasuke se sorprendió por esa información. ¿Tanto se interesaba Sakura por ella que quería aprender algo tan complicado?

—Miko-chan, oficialmente nos presentamos sin bullicio de por medio, yo soy Ino Yamanaka, y ella es Hinata Hyuga.

—"_Gusto en conocerlas chicas, soy Miko Uchiha"_ —escribió en la pizarra. Un segundo después tuvo que tapar sus oídos, Ino había gritado y corrido a abrazarla.

—¡Ahhh!, ¡eres tan linda! —acariciaba su cabello, o más bien su peluca natural.

—Ya déjala Ino, Miko-chan no es una mascota —aunque la verdad a ella también le daban ganas de abrazarla, la veía como algo frágil y delicado. Le recordaba a su amigo Haku.

—Hemos traído las películas —dijo Hinata mostrándoles los DVDs.

—Yo pido una con chicos guapos, de preferencia en bañador —dijo Ino con cara de perversión. Miko se mordió el labio completamente _incómoda_, y es que Sasuke estaba que huía del sitio.

—¡Ino!, nada de eso, una romántica estará bien, o quizás una comedia —sugirió Sakura— ¡comedia romántica! —dijo al fin, el pelinegro suspiró, odiaba todo lo relacionado con lo cursi.

Media hora después Ino estaba que hervía, gritaba cada vez que Ashton Kutcher salía mostrando su "proporcionado cuerpo de Dios", palabras de Ino. Sasuke no hacía más que tapar sus oídos, desgraciadamente tenía a la ojiazul al lado. Sakura reía con las expresiones de Miko, parecía no gustarle la película. Ino tomó su mano sorpresivamente mientras la agitaba casi con demencia, ¿era una especie de juego?, ¿qué quería que hiciera?

—¡Hay Dios! ¡BÉSALA! —Sasuke dio un salto, Ino era desesperadamente escandalosa.

Sakura rió y siguió a Miko hasta la cama donde se había sentado. Le causaba gracia cómo actuaba Miko, ella no se emocionaba con la película, parecía más bien incómoda de alguna manera. Decidió preguntarle.

—Miko-chan, ¿qué clase de películas acostumbras ver? —Sasuke no había visto un gran número de películas en toda su vida, el orfanato casi no las permitía. Escribió.

—"_Terror, gore, donde rueden cabezas" —_Sakura abrió sus ojos jade, estaba dudando si Miko era tan tierna como creía, ahora parecía más bien la hermana perdida de Hannibal Lecter.

—Vaya, no suelo ver mucho de esos géneros en realidad. La próxima vez veremos una que te guste —¿por qué se tomaba tantas consideraciones? Apenas y se conocían, no llevaba ni una semana en esa cárcel y Sakura la trataba como una amiga más.

—_Sakura Haruno, no eres tan odiosa como pensaba_ —dijo en su cabeza y le sonrió sinceramente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eran las… ¿qué hora era? Ya no tenía noción del tiempo, habían visto la película y luego las tres chicas a su lado habían pasado otro rato más hablando. Ese día fue horrible según las estadísticas de Sasuke, por la mañana nuevamente había sido el blanco de burlas de Tayuya, "¡Snoopy, Snoopy!" Ya se le ocurriría a él un sobrenombre apropiado para esa mujer que la había escogido como su juguete de burlas; ahora por la noche debía soportar a las amigas de Sakura, sobre todo a Ino.

—¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso? —el Uchiha paró oreja, ¿tenían que hablar precisamente de eso? Esperaba que no le preguntara. De pronto sonrió, lo mejor sería ignorarlas. Se recostó en la cama despacio para que no escucharan nada y se hizo la dormida— el mío a los 15, con un compañero de clases en mi antigua escuela.

Ino sonreía recordando quizás al afortunado. Sakura se sonrojó un poco pero parecía dispuesta a hablar, la que tenía problemas para eso era la tímida Hinata. El Uchiha miró de reojo a la pelirrosa, ¿a qué edad lo tuvo? Tenía curiosidad de su respuesta.

—A los 16, fue con un amigo —confesó la ojijade, Ino sonrió.

—Esos ya no son amigos —se burló. Sakura negó.

—Es mi amigo aún, no pasa nada entre nosotros, en ese tiempo ambos estábamos algo confundidos acerca de nuestros sentimientos, así que decidimos probar.

—¿Y no ocurrió nada? —Ino era la interesada en la historia, Hinata sólo se limitaba a observar, entre más alejada del tema mejor, no quería que Ino le preguntara porque ella aún no lo daba. Sin querer pensó en el chico rubio de ayer.

—Nada, yo todavía sentía algo por Haku, así que mi primer beso no significó mucho debido a que seguía queriendo a Haku —dijo recordando a su querido mejor amigo. Vio la cara de interés de la rubia, así que continuó hablando— Haku es mi amigo gay, así que no pienses nada raro. A pesar de que lo sabía tardé mucho en borrar lo que sentía, a veces pienso que no le he olvidado del todo.

—Me gustaría conocerlo —dijo tímidamente la ojiperla.

—Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti, Hinata —la ludida dio un respingo— pero antes, me interesa saber sobre Miko-chan —sonrió con malicia. Sasuke abrió sus ojos del miedo, en ese momento les daba la espalda—. Ya sé que estás despierta, puedo oler tu miedo querida.

—Déjala Ino, la harás sentir incómoda —le reprochó Sakura pero Ino ya estaba muy picada a saber sobre ella.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke jamás en su patética vida había besado a alguien, ¿qué querían? Había vivido toda su vida encerrado, privado de la tecnología y del mundo, además poco pensaba en las chicas, todos en ese lugar se habían portado como unos verdugos con él, así que tener un beso no se había convertido en una prioridad en esos momentos.

—Miko-chan, suéltalo ya —la jaló y cayó de la cama. Al ver la expresión que la pelinegra tenía, Ino descubrió que no le había pasado aún—. Debemos cambiar tus labios vírgenes, estoy 100% segura que Hinata también— la Hyuga se estremeció— Este fin de semana las llevaré a una fiesta y deberán besar a alguien, de eso me encargo yo.

El corazón y respiración de Sasuke se detuvieron, esa rubia estaba completamente loca. Más tarde, el Uchiha descubrió con horror que la pesada de Ino y la tímida Hinata se quedaban a dormir, ¿pero quiénes se creían? Ellas tenían su propia habitación, ¿por qué tenían que ir y usurpar su lugar?, en realidad el de Sakura, pues a la pelirrosa le tocaría dormir con ella, o más bien con él en la misma cama.

Estuvo un tanto nervioso, quería dormirse antes de que Sakura saliera del baño pero no pudo, miró su reloj, era la 1:30 am y se acababan de acostar. Volteó a ver hacia la otra cama, Hinata e Ino ya dormían tranquilamente en la pequeña cama individual. Genial, estaría demasiado cerca de Sakura, era algo que no deseaba en absoluto. Se dio la vuelta para evitar verle la cara a la ojijade en toda la noche; a los pocos minutos ella salió y el azabache sintió su peso sobre la cama. Se acurrucó a su lado, podía sentirla en su espalda.

Trató de poner su mente en blanco y al cabo de 10 minutos Sakura se había dormido. Quiso hacer lo mismo pero sintió unas manos deslizarse por entre sus brazos para llegar hasta su estómago, le hizo algo de cosquillas pero no se movió. Ahora lo abrazaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Recordó después el maldito oso, Sakura debía pensar que era ese estúpido oso Ted. Con todo el autocontrol del mundo cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar sin advertir lo que horas más tarde pasaría.

* * *

_Controla tus instintos Sasuke, no queremos que pase otro accidente similar al primer día, ¿verdad? xD_

_Espero les haya gustado, Naruto aún no se entera de lo que vivió Sasuke precisamente cuando vio a Saku por primera vez, pero dejen que se entere, pobre Sasuke jejeje! Supongo que tienen curiosidad acerca de Itachi, una vez que adapte a Sasuke a su vida escolar comenzaré con el misterio de su desaparición._

_Esa Ino promete ser otro Naruto en femenino, es decir una tortura para Sasuke, a ver si consigue acabar con esos labios vírgenes!_

_Dejen reviews, please, que de eso se alimentan mis ganas de escribir, uno lo hace con mayor gusto :)_

_Gracias y cuídense mucho, hasta el próximo cap!_


	6. El dolor de Sakura

Hola, pueden matarme, sé que me tardé más de lo normal y lo lamento pero he tenido cosas que hacer que desgraciadamente no me han dado mucho tiempo para escribir. Terminé este cap en momentos libres que tenía, quizás no salió tan bien por lo mismo.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews, ya he respondido la mayoría. Gracias por sus opiniones.

**Guest: **Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, y me da gusto que te agrade mi historia. Suerte igualmente n_n

Sin más les dejo el capítulo 6, ¿qué pasará?

* * *

**El dolor de Sakura.**

Finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño a pesar de haber sido aprisionado por el abrazo de Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno compartían una misma cama, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pasadas las tres de la mañana, hora en la que los malditos muertos se levantan para molestar, aunque lo que pasaría nada tenía que ver con un muerto, en realidad los de temer son los vivos…

El ruido de la puerta abrirse no fue advertida por ninguna de las cuatro chicas, bueno, tres chicas y un joven; las personas que entraron lo hicieron tan silenciosamente que sus pasos parecieron flotar en el aire. En esos momentos el azabache y la pelirrosa mantenían el rostro del otro cerca, rozando sus frentes suavemente, tanto que su piel podía sentir la respiración tranquila por igual. El ruido de risas despertó a Sasuke, aunque no del todo, abrió sus ojos lentamente con gran esfuerzo pero no tardó mucho en sentir unas manos sobre su rostro. Después todo se volvió oscuro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dos personas fueron arrastradas al bosque, aún en áreas del jardín escolar. No hacía demasiado frío, pero sí el suficiente como para sentirlo. Los intrusos depositaron los cuerpos inconscientes de ellos, Sakura y Sasuke habían sido llevados de su habitación y las personas responsables eran más que obvias. Las risas se escucharon de nuevo, parecían divertidas por la situación, después de unos minutos se escuchó una voz autoritaria.

—Queridas amigas, han sido invitadas a la fiesta de bienvenida de Snoopy y la friki —del resto se escucharon risas contenidas— Como saben, las nuevas alumnas deben pasar por el ritual de iniciación a su nuevo mundo de rechazo escolar, yo Tayuya soy la que tiene el control aquí y por mi sangre juro que estas dos perras sufrirán lo que les resta de instituto.

—¿Continuaremos con el plan? —dijo Kin, Tayuya la miró como indicándole que eso ni se preguntaba— Fue pan comido robarle la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación que la friki le prestó a la rara —dijo refiriéndose a Hinata.

—Porky es fácil de engañar, probablemente ni se ha dado cuenta —dijo la pelirroja y malvada Tayuya mientras miraba a las dos personas recostadas en la hierba frente a ella.

—¿Comenzamos ya? —pregunto esta vez Fuka observando a Miko con curiosidad.

—Quítenles la ropa —ordenó Tayuya. Sus amigas obedecieron mientras se acercaban a las dos inconscientes.

El plan de Tayuya era simple y humillante, pretendía desnudarlas y atarlas a un árbol con una soga en el cerezo cerca de la capilla donde sabía que muchas de las estudiantes visitaban por la mañana. Sería claramente humillante, les tomaría fotos y no sólo las distribuiría por toda la escuela, sino que se encargaría de hacer lo mismo en las del resto de la ciudad, así esas entrometidas niñas ricas no interferirían en su mundo de control en esa escuela.

—Yo soy a la que deben de mirar, —murmuró Tayuya mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a la pelirrosa— soy especial y sus estúpidos apellidos no me harán sombra malditas. Si algún varón pudiera verlas sería más humillante para ustedes, pero seré buena por esta vez.

Kin y Fuka se acercaron para comenzar a desvestirlas pero un ruido demasiado cerca las hizo sobresaltarse, ¿las habría visto alguna profesora? No, les hubiera gritado en toda señal de regaño, ese ruido provenía de alguien o algo más. ¡Crack! Se escuchó de nuevo y tanto Kin como Fuka dieron un paso atrás, ¿qué estaba pasando? Tayuya no comprendía, estaba comenzando a tener miedo y lo peor es que no sabía ni a qué.

—Largo —dijo una voz completamente molesta ¡y masculina! Las tres chicas echaron a correr muertas de miedo. La persona salió de entre unos arbustos y sonrió complacido.

Naruto pasó ambas manos por su cabeza rubia, sonriendo tranquilamente. Esas chicas eran cosa seria, ¿qué les pasaba a las mujeres de hoy en día? ¿O más bien de esta escuela? Había visto varias horas atrás como, mientras ojos de Luna daba un pequeño paseo por la escuela, esa tal Tayuya y compañía tomaban del bolso de la pobre ojiperla una tarjeta que sabía era la llave de las habitaciones, así que durante horas se mantuvo alerta esperando cualquier cosa. Fue una suerte no haberse ido a casa, o peor aún, quedarse dormido.

Miro al azabache, por poco le descubrían el amiguito a Sasuke. Dejó escapar una sonrisa y se acercó a la pareja. Pasó su vista a Sakura, la pareció bonita, no podía entender como su amigo soportaba tanto tiempo sin lanzársele encima, aunque comprendía que el pelinegro era una especie de monja malhumorada, solitario y poco dado a observar curvas, eso lo había descubierto en la primera semana que lo conoció.

Naruto por el contrario era más pervertido, durante su corta vida había tenido varias novias pero nunca se había sentido realmente identificado con alguna. Suspiró, ¿ahora que podría hacer para despertar a Sasuke y evitar que lo hiciera la pelirrosa? Se acercó al pelinegro y se puso de rodillas a su lado, arqueó una ceja, Sasuke parecía chica aun cuando no fingía, pues estando dormido era vulnerable, pero esa maravillosa peluca si que ayudaba bastante.

—Afeminado —murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa, la tentación de pellizcarlo fuertemente se hizo presente, mas no lo hizo, el grito que probablemente daría Sasuke despertaría a Sakura, así que se contuvo— Sasuke, despierta. ¿Y si le tapo la nariz? —No, no era buena idea, lo movió pero ni se inmutó— Oye, si no despiertas voy a violarte —dijo de broma esperando que escuchara pero nada pasó— venderé tus órganos, ofreceré tu virginidad por ebay y compraré ramen.

Fue diciendo más y más tonterías hasta que su oído captó el sonido de una persona despertando. Como por arte de magia ya había corrido hasta esconderse lejos de ellos. Sakura se sentó y miró de izquierda a derecha tratando de comprender lo que pasaba. De pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, se sorprendió al ver a Miko tumbada a su lado, así que comenzó a llamarla con desespero.

—¡Miko-chan, Miko-chan! —decía una y otra vez zarandeando a la pelinegra tendida a un costado— ¡MIKO! —el grito surtió efecto y Sasuke comenzó a abrir sus ojos negros.

Lo primero que vio fue a una Sakura muy cerca de su rostro, se sobresaltó y se arrastró hacia atrás con miedo. Naruto tapó su boca para no reír, su amigo era un ingenuo. El azabache tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no parecía darse cuenta de donde estaban, lo que cruzaba por su cabeza era más relacionado a Sakura Haruno que a otra cosa. La chica estaba llorando y en cierta parte eso tenía al Uchiha sorprendido.

—_¿Por qué llora?, ¿le hicieron algo? _—se preguntó mentalmente. Entonces recordó…— _Sakura, tú eres…_

Una chica llorona que había visto alguna vez por la ciudad, claro, cuando iban a la escuela. La visualizó por primera vez en su auto, ella lloraba y parecía triste, sus lágrimas habían mojado su cara y al ver que él la observaba cerró la ventana del vehículo. En esta ocasión el agua salada que recorría su rostro no era por tristeza, sino más bien de preocupación y alegría por encontrar consiente a Miko Uchiha. Sin pedir permiso se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó mientras sollozaba.

—Si Sasuke no la abraza, iré personalmente a obligarlo —murmuró muy bajito el rubio, viendo la escena esperanzado de que su amigo hiciera algo al respecto y no actuara tan seco como siempre.

Por otro lado, a Sasuke le conmovió la preocupación que Sakura mostró por él. Ella era sorprendente, en tan poco tiempo mostraba un interés y una amistad hacia una persona que apenas conocía, lo cual también era tonto, pues la ponía en constante peligro si confiaba en las personas equivocadas. Por el contrario de Sakura, Sasuke era de los que le costaba confiar en otros, Naruto era su excepción.

—¡Miko-chan!, tenía miedo aquí sola —Sakura le brindaba un abrazo apretado y algo incómodo pero… lentamente correspondió.

La rodeó con sus brazos y abrazó su espalda con cierto temor, él no era muy dado a ese tipo de situaciones, no había tenido una familia a quien abrazar cuando niño y lo poco que sabía de cariño lo había obtenido de una persona, una mujer que fue como su madre pero de la que nunca se atrevió a abrazar, preocupado de lo que pensaran los demás. _"Lo que piensan los demás"_ es un problema tan común.

—_Ya estoy aquí _—la consoló en su mente, aunque ella no escuchara, aunque no lo supiera él también estaba feliz por verla bien.

—Estamos afuera de la capilla, no es muy lejos del edificio. ¿Qué crees que pasó? —ambos se levantaron y observaron el lugar. Miko se encogió de hombros en respuesta, aunque ya tenía su teoría en su cabeza, y era acertada— Como sea, debemos regresar.

Sakura tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar de regreso a las habitaciones. Mientras Sasuke inconscientemente sonreía, vio sin querer a un Naruto tocándose claramente sus labios con sus dedos en una evidente señal de "bésala". El rostro del Uchiha se desfiguró del enfado y le hizo muecas de molestia al rubio. Naruto le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke pensó entonces que su amigo estaba creando ideas equivocadas acerca de su relación con Sakura, que no estaba seguro si considerar amistad, pues él no era Miko Uchiha, no era mujer.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te sientes bien? —La pelirrosa había visto las caras de Sasuke y miró a la dirección a donde la pelinegra estaba tan concentrada pero no encontró nada interesante— ¿estás bien Miko-chan?

El Uchiha asintió rápidamente tratando de olvidar a Naruto. Regresaron a su habitación, Hinata e Ino estaban despiertas y se sobresaltaron al verlas regresar. La rubia inmediatamente saltó hacia las dos y las abrazó con fuerza, Hinata se acercó y sonrió al saber que estaban bien.

—¡Por todos los Dioses!, ¿dónde estaban? ¡Nos tenían tan preocupadas! —decía Ino a punto de un ataque.

—No lo sabemos con exactitud Ino, es extraño, de pronto desperté en el jardín y vi a Miko-chan inconsciente —explicó Sakura tratando de recordar los detalles anteriores sin éxito.

—Estábamos a punto de llamar Kurenai sensei para buscarlas, —comentó Hinata— está claro que no fue un accidente.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo fue! —gritó la rubia exaltada— la víbora de Tayuya y sus compinches como siempre —Ino se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño—. Esta vez fue demasiado, han llegado muy lejos, es obvio que la trae con Sakura y Miko.

—No podemos asegurarlo Ino, tampoco decirle a nadie si no hay pruebas de ello —Ino no estaba conforme con la respuesta de Sakura.

—¡Pero si nos dio cloroformo!, eso es vandalismo al extremo, Tayuya cruzó la línea —se justificó la ojiazul, Sakura sabía que Ino tenía razón y ella también sospechaba de la pelirroja pero no tenían pruebas, al menos que se hiciera una inspección y buscaran el cloroformo, pero para cuando es sucediera Tayuya ya habría tirado el líquido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se quedaron despiertas hasta que amaneció por completo. Hinata e Ino se despidieron de ellas ya que ese día muy temprano recibirían la única clase del día, pues era sábado. De nuevo la incomodidad reinó en la habitación, al menos para Miko. Poco después Sakura comenzó a hurgar en su ropa para ir a bañarse. Una vez que la pelirrosa salió de su vista dio un suspiro de alivio, odiaba tener que fingir ser algo que no era, y más algo tan complicado, se tiró en su cama y se acomodó con enfado los pechos de silicona que ya lo tenían más que harto. Dio un bostezo, no quería ir a clases, ya era sábado pero no había dormido nada así que prácticamente tenía flojera.

Se golpeó la cabeza con el respaldo de su cama una y otra vez para tratar de evitar sus ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Ya estaba decidido, él lo había hecho así que no podía retractarse, con desgana tomó una botella de agua que tenía en el buró, dio un trago, pero justo en el momento en que el agua recorría su garganta la escupió casi por completo al ver a Sakura de nuevo en… en… ¡así como el primer encuentro cercano! Se ahogó a causa de la impresión y comenzó a toser.

—¡Miko-chan! —la pelirrosa se acercó y le dio palmadas en su espalda, aunque eso no ayudó al azabache que reprobó la idea de que la chica se acercara tanto a "ella"— debes tener cuidado al tomar.

—_Hmp, que inmoral _—la ignoró y comenzó a buscar ahora su ropa para meterse a la ducha, en ningún momento observó a la ojijade y eso le pareció extraño a ella.

Fue una suerte, ahora ya no la había estado mirando tanto, fueron tan sólo unos segundos, así que no hubo incidente alguno con cierta parte de su cuerpo. Salió del baño al poco tiempo, esta vez procurando encender un rato el secador de cabello para que Sakura pensara que ya lo había secado. Cuando estuvo listo volvió al cuarto, Sakura observaba con atención el calendario colgado en la pared, estaban en otoño que cedería su espacio al invierno pronto, no necesitaba preguntarle para saber que le pasaba, había leído su expediente después de todo, el día de mañana se cumpliría un año de lo ocurrido a Sakura con aquel compañero de su clase, el chico que la acosaba.

Tomó su pizarra e hizo ruido para que le prestara atención. Escribió.

—"_Te mostraré algo más tarde" _—la pelirrosa sonrió por la iniciativa.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué cosa?

—"_Es una sorpresa" —_esta vez fue Miko quien la tomó de la mano, ambas caminaron para tomar su clase de ese día.

**CLASE DE NATACIÓN**

¡¿QUÉ ESPECIE DE BROMA ERA ESA?! Al Uchiha le dio un tic nervioso, había pensado que era una clase común, y esa mañana había sido casi perfecta, sin que Tayuya molestara como de costumbre, probablemente no quería atacar después de haberlas raptado esa noche; pero ese no es el punto. "Clase de natación" es el problema, sí, esa donde tienes que usar bañador de natación súper y _de mujer_. Se le fue el alma del cuerpo, no, no más problemas, vio la piscina donde se impartiría su primera clase, ni siquiera tenía el uniforme de natación, ¿cómo querían que se presentara?

La maestra era una mujer de cabello rojo bastante atractiva, y al parecer a todas les caía bastante bien, incluyendo a Tayuya, aunque más bien ella era de las que Sasuke denominaba hipócrita. Sin darle tiempo de pensar en algo ya se encontraba en los vestidores, toda la clase comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el bañador así que prácticamente Sasuke parecía semáforo en rojo. Rápidamente se colocó una toalla en la cabeza y pensó en… guitarras.

—_Guitarras, guitarras, curvas de guitarras. ¡No!, curvas no… _—se apretó la toalla en su rostro pero al momento sintió como Ino se la jalaba con fuerza.

—¿Qué tanto haces? Cámbiate ya o Mei sensei se enfadará.

—"No me siento bien" —escribió en un parpadeo, por suerte Ino ya se había cambiado. No se atrevió a mirar a los lados.

—¡Eh?… pero si hace un momento no parecías enferma, a no ser que —sonrió casi con burla— ¡no sabes nadar! —la pobre Miko escribió afirmativamente, no le importaba que Ino se riera por algo así, lo que quería era salvar su pellejo.

—¿No sabes nadar? —Apareció Sakura, el azabache se sonrojó inevitablemente. Aunque no se diera cuenta aún, Sakura era quien más lo intranquilizaba. Las chicas lo notaron pero creyeron que se debía a su falta de comprensión acerca del nado.

—Es muy fácil, si quieres nosotras te ayudamos —dijo Hinata amablemente. Miko negó rápidamente. ¿Ahora que haría?

—Muy bien chicas, síganme, la clase está por comenzar —llamó Mei sensei e hizo sonar su silbato.

Sasuke se estremeció, era su fin, esa escuela no lo quería ahí, sabía su secreto, cada pared del baño lo sabía. Tragó saliva y caminó en dirección a la piscina, sintió como si sus pasos fueran tan pesados como el plomo, no quería ser descubierto aún, no sin probarse así mismo, pues teniendo la confianza de Kakashi podría, tarde o temprano, encontrar a su hermano Itachi. Con la mirada perdida llegó hasta el grupo, sintió como alguien daba golpecitos en su brazo, volteó y vio a Sakura sonriéndole tranquilamente.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada malo —de cierta manera sus palabras le dieron fuerza.

Si que pasaría, lo expulsarían, se burlarían y sobre todo se reirían de él. Probablemente se harían ideas erróneas de sus preferencias sexuales, y estaban en su derecho, no todos los días un hombre se viste de mujer para entrar a una escuela femenina. Miko comenzó a deslizar el zipper de su sweater con gran lentitud, tomando el valor suficiente para aguantar los murmullos.

—Miko-chan —escuchó la voz de su sensei, Mei Terumi— Kurenai sensei ha mandado un oficio del director Sarutobi, al parecer sufres varios tipos de alergias, incluyendo al cloro. Temo que no podrás tomar mi clase como es debido.

La mano del Uchiha dejó de tocar su ropa. Internamente dio un suspiro de alivio. Sarutobi había mandado ese oficio a tiempo.

—Sin embargo me ayudarás a tomar tiempos y dar instrucciones —se acercó más a Miko—. Sé lo que pasa con tu voz pero esa pizarra que cargas te será de utilidad, además creo que de esta manera reforzarás tu amistad con la clase— le sonrió y Sasuke se sonrojó un poco, ella era muy bonita.

—"_Sí, sensei" _—escribió mostrándole su pizarra. Mei acarició levemente su cabeza y se reunió con las chicas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ino había insistido en hacer que sus dos amigas abandonaran la escuela ese sábado para ir a sus casas, así podrían salir y sobre todo la perversa mente de Ino deseaba darles una oportunidad a sus dos Santas amigas de dar su primer beso, pero ninguna quiso y le pareció sospechoso que Miko copiara las decisiones de Sakura, primero que sí, después que no estaba segura y finalmente un gran NO. Hinata y la rubia se fueron, así que Sakura y Miko quedaron solas, la mayoría de las estudiantes se había ido al igual que sus amigas.

Eran medio día ya, Sakura salió un rato al enorme jardín del colegio para caminar y distraerse.

La pelirrosa guiaba sus paso por un camino con árboles alrededor, todo ahí era muy del campo, como la escuela estaba a las afueras de Tokio, era relajante no escuchar los ruidos de automóviles y aspirar la contaminación, en gran parte se sentía mejor en ese sitio que asustada en su antigua escuela, ya que la persona que quería hacerle daño la conoció justo ahí. Luego de varios minutos escogió un bonito lugar y se sentó recargándose en el tronco de un árbol para admirar el paisaje.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró el aire puro. Más tarde hablaría con su tía, sus papás debían estar en viaje de trabajo así que no los molestaría, con Tsunade podía sentirse muy en confianza, además quería saludarla. Escuchó el crujir de las ramas, como si una pisada hubiera roto una ramita, en ese momento tuvo miedo, no podía ver nada, no quería voltear atrás pero sentía que algo o alguien estaba detrás de ella. Lentamente y con valor miró hacia atrás y sus ojos mostraron pánico al ver a una persona, justo esa persona que veía en sus pesadillas.

—Hasta que te encuentro Sakura —temblaba, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba, él de nuevo.

—Sa…Sasori —el aludido sonrió de manera perversa y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar la tomó del brazo y la levantó.

—Cuanto tiempo preciosa —se acercó a ella y lamió su mejilla, Sakura sólo pudo estremecerse ante la repugnante acción del chico de cabellos rojos. Sasori era apuesto, alto y de piel blanca. Lo que en un principio la había engañado era su pose de chico bueno, pero se equivocó, se había obsesionado y había intentado abusar de ella.

—¡Suéltame! —trató de zafarse pero él era mucho más fuerte— ¡Sasori, por favor no!

—Terminaremos nuestra fiesta Sakura —y atacó su cuello con su boca.

—¡No!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Hay novedades? —preguntó Sasuke, quizás Kakashi había tenido pistas de Sasori. Naruto y él tenían una pequeña reunión secreta.

—No, nada —respondió con flojera. Había deseado que la pelirrosa saliera de esa escuela esos dos días pero no lo hizo y estar ahí lo aburría bastante, aunque le encantaba molestar a Sasuke, ¿qué podría decirle ahora?— Oye, ¿no ha pasado nada entre tú y Sakura?

—¿Pasar?, ¿a qué te refieres? —sabía lo que Naruto pensaba pero no quería comenzar una discusión.

—No te hagas teme, duermes con una chica, ¡en la misma habitación!, no me digas que no la has visto algo más ligerita —soltó una risita pues fue testigo del sonrojo notorio en su amigo— Ah… sí ha pasado.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Sí, sí dattebayo! Picarón, ¿y, qué tal está? Sakura es bonita pero no es mi tipo —posó sus manos en su cabeza— ¿te excitaste?

Naruto soltó tremenda carcajada, era fácil sacarle las cosas a Sasuke, era tan predecible. Lloró de la risa y faltó poco para revolcarse en el pasto.

—¡Cállate idiota!, pueden escucharte —tenía los puños cerrados, le dolían los dedos de tanto que los apretaba— fue un accidente, esa torpe no es muy vergonzosa al parecer.

—Que va, si no hay nadie dattebayo, todas las niñitas ricas se han ido, incluyendo ojos de Luna.

—¿Ojos de Luna?

—¡No! —un grito los puso en alerta, el azabache estaba seguro que se trataba de la voz de Sakura. Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, la había dejado sola sólo un momento, ¿por qué estaba en los jardines traseros?

Naruto lo siguió. Durante el trayecto el pelinegro no dejó de pensar en su bienestar, ¿qué la había hecho gritar así? Pensó en Sasori, ¿ese maldito demente había logrado encontrarla?

* * *

Fin del capítulo! ¿Que está pasando? Sasuke corrió demasiado preocupado, ahora sabemos que Sasori es la persona de la cual Sakura teme. Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Sasori, pero así es la vida. Sepan que yo no me detengo, puedo matar a mi personaje favorito si es necesario, y se encuentra en este fic :) No estoy diciendo que lo haré, sólo es un dato.

Dejen reviews please, o si no, no quitaré el anuncio de Sasuke en ebay, jajaja! ¿o alguien lo quiere? xD

Saludos, cuídense!


	7. Su voz

_Hola amigos! Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, estaba de vacaciones y me fue difícil volver a fanficiton. ¡Espero hayan tenido un maravilloso comienzo de año! Este 2013 espero terminar algunas historias pendientes._

_Agradezco sus reviews hasta ahora, son un gran apoyo tenerlos conmigo :)_

**Brenda**: _Gracias por interesarte en mi historia, prometo hacerla lo mejor que pueda. Saludos!  
_

**Guest**:_ Claro que no, aquí está la conti, aunque a veces soy mala y lo dejo en suspenso. Gracias!_

* * *

**Su voz.**

—_Sakura._

Corría, corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello, por primera vez se sentía desesperado y asustado, Sakura era su responsabilidad y no quería que nada le pasara. A consecuencia de su desesperación resbaló y cayó de picada al suelo, causando que se abriera una herida en su labio. Lo ignoró y siguió corriendo, cuando llegó encontró a Sakura llorando bajo un árbol con sus manos puestas en su rostro, acurrucada en la tierra. Estuvo a punto de llamarla por su nombre, pero recordó su papel, él sólo era una chica sin voz.

De alguna manera sintió alivio al ver que no había sido atacada, parecía más bien el producto de una pesadilla. Se acercó lentamente y se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura, en ningún momento la pelirrosa vio venir a su compañera de habitación. Con timidez levantó su mano y acarició su cabellera rosada, la chica se asustó y dio un pequeño salto, pero al ver a Miko sonriéndole se lanzó a su cuello y la abrazó llorando con fuerza.

Pensó que Sakura se quedaría abrazándolo al menos 5 minutos, pero no fue así, de inmediato la ojijade se separó un poco para inspeccionar su rostro y la herida que comenzaba a secarse, ya no sangraba. Su mirada en un principio fue de culpa, sentía que gracias a su grito Miko se había herido, pero después le dedicó una de agradecimiento, se había preocupado y acudido a ayudarla, Sakura descubría más de la amabilidad de la pelinegra.

—Miko-chan, gracias —Sakura le sonrió y aunque Sasuke no correspondió, no apartó su mirada seria e inexpresiva.

Un ruido asustó a ambas y se levantaron de inmediato, a la pelirrosa le dio curiosidad la manera en que Miko la protegía, prácticamente la había arrastrado tras de ella. Sólo Sasuke vio a Naruto tras un árbol, con la mirada el pelinegro le indicó que se fuera, que todo estaba bien. Miko giró hacia Sakura y tomó su mano para alejarla del lugar, no estaría bien que la chica se percatara de la presencia de un rubio hiperactivo y estúpido.

—Miko-chan, vamos a la enfermería. El doctor sabrá que hacer. —Enfermería, ¡Doctor! Negó inmediatamente y salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones—. ¡Miko-chan, espera!

Cerró la puerta de la habitación en un golpe fuerte, Miko Uchiha había llegado en menos de un minuto, la enfermería sería su fin, si ese Doctor lo descubría, que sería lo más lógico, muy pronto estaría fuera. Se encerró en el baño, Sakura Haruno no podría sacarlo de ahí. Poco tiempo después escuchó el ruido de alguien en la habitación.

—Miko-chan, ¿por qué te ocultas?, no van a inyectarte ni nada de eso, sólo curará tu herida, ¿dónde estás? —fue directo al baño pero la puerta estaba asegurada— Sal de inmediato.

Sasuke comenzaba a temerle a Sakura, esa situación era escalofriante, se imaginaba a la pelirrosa derribando la puerta del baño y no era nada bueno lo que venía después, claro que sólo eran sus pensamientos extraños. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de imaginar tonterías y esperó a que la chica se aburriera de insistir.

—Muy lista pero… tengo llave del baño —El Uchiha apretó los dientes, ¿las tenía?, escuchó la puerta hacer un ruido en la cerradura y un segundo después abrió. Sakura encontró a Miko sentada en el retrete, cruzada de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia— No me importa que te enojes conmigo, estás herida y debes ir a la enferme…

No terminó la frase, Miko había tomado sorpresivamente sus manos, sus ojos negros entraban en los verdes jade rogando por desistir de esa idea. La pelirrosa no comprendía por qué Miko no quería ir pero ese ruego sin palabras la doblegó. Suspiró derrotada y asintió.

—Pero yo voy a curarte ese corte —la tomó de la mano y sentó en la cama— Creo que tengo algodón y alcohol por aquí —Sakura buscó entre sus cosas y al cabo de un minuto encontró lo que había dicho— te va a doler un poco pero debemos desinfectar.

Colocó el algodón con alcohol y presionó suavemente en la herida. La preocupación de Sakura habían causado una reacción en Sasuke, algo que él desconocía, estaba agradecido pero era algo más, comenzaba a considerar a Sakura como una amiga importante, no como Karin, era diferente y no sabía cómo describir eso. Cuando Sakura terminó se dispuso a levantarse pero la pelinegra la detuvo, y moviendo sus labios le hizo saber lo que pensaba.

—"_Sakura, gracias"._

—De nada —respondió sonriente— ¿sabes?, aunque aún no he tomado clases para lectura de labios, es fácil entenderte.

De pronto la pelirrosa mostró una cara seria, sabía que Miko estaba preocupada y que debía decirle lo que pasó, contarle su historia. Se sentó en su cama y estuvo alrededor de dos minutos sin decir una palabra, el Uchiha sólo esperaba. A Sakura le costaba hablar porque eran recuerdos dolorosos, de los que evitaba ocupar en sus pensamientos, pero sabía que Miko la escucharía y entendería, además si eran compañeras de cuarto debían contarse todo, sin secretos.

—Yo, te pido disculpas por preocuparte hace un momento. A causa de ello te lastimaste —tomó aire y continuó— Estaba paseando y me quedé dormida bajo el árbol… en mi antigua escuela conocí a un chico, se llama Sasori, él era muy amable conmigo, creo que llegó a gustarme un poco —se limpió una lágrima— Pero esa amabilidad sólo era una fachada, comenzó a cambiar, era impulsivo y poco gentil, hasta que un día él trato de… de hacer algo que no quería.

Los dos se miraron. Sasuke no necesitaba que le contara, él ya lo sabía pero Sakura parecía querer desahogarse. Tenten ni Haku estaban ahí, y Miko comenzaba a formar parte de su vida y sobre todo le tenía la confianza suficiente para decírselo. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

—Puedes imaginarte lo que deseaba… pero logré escapar, logré golpearlo en la cabeza con un objeto, eso lo mandó al hospital varias semanas hasta que le prohibieron acercarse a mí, recientemente me enteré que ha dejado su casa. No tienen idea de donde está, tengo miedo de que me encuentre —Sakura le había contado, ¿cómo actuaba una amiga?, ¿cómo se esperaba Sakura que actuara Miko Uchiha?

Casi imperceptiblemente se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había guardado eso? Estando en una escuela nueva y por cómo se mostraba la pelirrosa en ese momento, el azabache pensó que ni siquiera le había dicho a Ino o a Hinata, se sentía mal pues estaba confiando en una persona falsa, una que no podía ni decir las palabras de consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

—No quiero ser una molestia —comentó la chica después de separarse, limpió sus lágrimas frotando con su brazo, había que distraerse— ¿qué podemos hacer hoy? —El sonido del celular alejó cualquier idea de diversión— ¿Tía?

—Sakura, he mandado al chofer por ti, ven a casa, es una sorpresa —era la voz de Tsunade, la pelirrosa hizo una mueca, ¿saldría ese fin de semana? Miró a Miko, se quedaría sola.

—Eh… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿es algo importante? —la chica veía de reojo a la pelinegra que al parecer sufría de dolor de cuello.

—No preguntes más. No hace falta que hagas maletas, tiene suficiente ropa aquí en casa. Te espero —le colgó sin darle tiempo a Sakura de decir nada más.

—¿Qué le pasa? Miko-chan, mi tía quiere que vaya a casa, creo que trama algo —la pelinegra asintió, aunque por dentro se sentía realmente feliz, si Sakura se iba significaba que él también podía salir, justo como le había dicho Kakashi, los fines de semana no era necesario estar fingiendo ser una mujer, ¡era libre!... por dos días, o al menos lo que quedaba de este sábado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_¿Segura que quieres quedarte?"_ le había dicho Sakura antes de partir, lo cual Miko había respondido afirmativamente moviendo su cabeza, estaba feliz, se quitaría ese maldito peso que causaban los insoportables pechos falsos que ya habían hecho que le doliera el cuello y la espalda. Despidió a Sakura agitando sus manos y finalmente vio el auto color blanco marcharse. Alzo su puño en victoria y sonrió, al voltear casi le da el infarto, una de las estudiantes la miraba interrogante, menos mal no había hablado. Recobró la compostura y salió corriendo a los jardines.

—¡Naruto, hey, dobe, ¿dónde estás?! —gritaba no muy alto.

—Al parecer eres libre teme —después hizo una carita de sufrido— supongo que te quitarás tu atuendo, extrañaré a las gemelas —intentó pellizcar sus pechos pero Sasuke se protegió.

—¡Déjalos en paz!, ¿y quién te dio permiso de decirles así?, los odiarías en mi lugar, tú no tienes que soportarlos todo el día, idiota.

—Lo sé, lo sé dattebayo… sólo bromeo. Kakashi me contactó, me dijo que Sakura-chan se iba a casa, al parecer la vieja esa le informó —el rubio se rascó la nuca— ¿y qué hacemos ahora?, tengo entendido que su casa está bien vigilada, no nos necesita por el momento. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, antes debo avisar a Kurenai sensei, tú ve por el auto.

Después de arreglar todo, el Uchiha y Naruto abandonaron el colegio para ir a su casa. Sasuke realmente ansiaba regresar, había sido una suerte que su primer fin de semana lo pasara en casa, esperaba tener la misma suerte en el siguiente. Cuando llegó era temprano, así que Kakashi no estaba en casa, la persona que lo recibió felizmente fue la pelirroja, Karin. Abrazó a Sasuke y Naruto por igual, a pesar de que el rubio no tenía que estar dentro del internado pasaba mucho tiempo fuera.

—Pero si es Miko Uchiha, tan fresca como siempre querida —el azabache arrugó el ceño.

—Hay que salir más tarde, celebremos que Sasuke está de vuelta, al menos por unas horas —la idea fue bien recibida por Karin, aunque los tres aún no cumplían la mayoría de edad, pero podrían encontrar un lugar apto para ellos.

—¿Has hablado con Obito? —Preguntó Karin cambiando el tema— van varias veces que llama para preguntar como estás y últimamente Kakashi tiene que inventar excusas, como no vives en casa es difícil que él pueda hablar contigo. ¿No te ha llamado por celular?

—No lo he hecho, pero si dices que preguntó por mí, no debe tardar en hacerlo —se le adelantaría, le llamaría y así evitaría que él pudiera comunicarse en la escuela, pues sería difícil contestar en esos momentos.

—Obito es un buen tipo, me consta que te buscó por años, se hizo más difícil al desaparecer Itachi —lo último dejó a Naruto sin palabras. Extrañaba a Itachi y sabía que aunque Sasuke nunca lo había tratado, también lo quería de regreso.

—No se preocupen, Obito es millonario ¿no?, encontrarán a Itachi y todo volverá a ser como antes —les dio ánimos— y aún mejor ahora que está Sasuke.

—Me gustaría saber que diría Itachi al ver que su hermano es transexual.

—¡No soy transexual! —gritó cabreado el Uchiha, Naruto le había tocado la cresta… de nuevo.

—Pero estás a un paso, teme. No me sorprendería que el día de mañana decidieras operarte —Sasuke arrugaba más en ceño, ese Naruto colmaba su paciencia como ninguno otro.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías Naruto. —dijo Karin cruzada de brazos— En todo caso, Sasuke decidirá qué hacer con su vida, si él cambia sus gustos no es nuestro problema.

—Claro, tú no duermes con él, es fácil decirlo —murmuró el rubio, aunque eso cambiaría si Kakashi encontraba casa pronto. A pesar de decirlo en voz baja fue suficiente para que llegara a oídos de Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El azabache se sintió libre luego de darse un baño y ponerse su añorada ropa masculina. Nunca se sintió mejor. Había arrumbado los pechos falsos y ni se molestó en guardar la peluca. Salió del cuarto con la toalla sobre su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó el pelinegro, Karin estaba acostada en el sofá con una revista a la mano.

—Fue a entregarle el informe de la semana a Kakashi, no debe tardar —respondió sin apartar la vista del papel— Sasuke, mira, esta ropa te quedaría a la perfección— le mostró la revista con varias prendas femeninas.

—¡No necesito que me busques ropa Karin!, quiero olvidarme por un momento de Miko, por hoy soy Sasuke, entiéndelo —Karin descubrió que eso de ser mujer comenzaba a dejar al Uchiha de mal humor.

—¿Adónde vas? —le dijo la chica al ver que avanzaba hacia la salida.

—A caminar un rato.

—¿Pero qué pasará con nuestros planes?... —se había marchado— Eso de ser mujer lo hace insoportable.

Recorría las calles con tranquilidad, después de media hora de caminata encontró un gimnasio, casi lo olvidaba. En la escuela tenían uno pero no había tenido tiempo de ir, no se adaptaba completamente todavía. Tomó aire y decidió entrar, estaba pensando seriamente en ir un par de horas los fines de semana o cuando tuviera tiempo, es decir que todo dependía de Sakura, si ella dejaba la escuela los fines de semana sería mucho mejor para el Uchiha.

Una vez dentro comprobó que no había mucha gente, tenía buenas instalaciones y con un poco de paciencia y dedicación lograría estar en forma. Se aproximó a la cinta de correr y después de cinco minutos descubrió que el chico de al lado le era familiar, no recordaba de dónde pero lo había visto en alguna parte, ¿pero dónde? Cabello negro, ojos redondos y grandes, cejas prominentes y verde… ¡traje estúpidamente verde! Lo miró de reojo completamente nervioso. Era él.

—¡Correré durante 1 hora!, realizaré ejercicios para brazos, piernas, torso y espalda; después haré 100 lagartijas, 200 sentadillas y 300 abdominales… ¡el poder de la juventud está conmigo! —Lo mejor era huir lo más pronto posible de ahí, ese raro podría reconocerlo si se descuidaba. Apagó la máquina y cuando se disponía a irse escuchó su voz— ¿nos conocemos?

—No, no lo creo, no soy de Tokio —respondió cortante el azabache.

—Mmm… juraría que te he visto en alguna parte —dio un salto y se acercó al Uchiha— Eres…

—No soy nadie, soy extranjero —mintió y volteó su rostro para que no siquiera observándolo.

—¿Y de dónde eres? Yo me llamo Rock Lee y soy de aquí, de Tokio —dijo sonriente.

—Soy… soy de…

—¡AH!, ¡Ya lo recuerdo! —Sasuke palideció— ¡Mi princesa!

Lo había descubierto… un estúpido desconocido era quien finalmente descubrió su secreto, su más vergonzoso secreto. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara pues sabía que pronto escucharía sus risas, sus burlas. Tragó saliva y se preparó para la humillación en público que recibiría. Sintió unas manos tomar las suyas y al levantar su vista vio a Lee con los ojos llorosos y en toda intensión de suplicar.

—¡¿Eres su hermano?!, te lo suplico, por favor… preséntamela, preséntamela…

—¿Eh? —el pelinegro tenía pintado un interrogante en el rostro, ¿creía que era su hermano, el hermano de Miko? De alguna manera respiró aliviado, Rock Lee lo había tomado como el hermano gemelo de Miko Uchiha.

—¡Te lo pido, preséntame a tu hermana! —lloraba y Sasuke intentaba zafarse de su agarre— la conocí hace unos días, dime su nombre por piedad.

—Suéltame —dijo cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño— ella no está disponible.

—¿Tiene novio?

—Sí —dijo esta vez una voz a su lado, ambos chicos voltearon y se encontraron a un rubio bastante sonriente. Naruto— Sabía que estarías aquí Sasuke —después miró a Lee con fingida advertencia. —Esa princesa de la que hablas ya tiene dueño, así que aleja tus cejotas de ella.

—Yo no renuncio tan fácil, ni porque me lo ordene cualquier cosa —respondió el chico con molestia.

—Ella es mía, su cuerpecito sólo me obedece a mí —dijo Naruto con toda la intensión de hacer enojar a Sasuke. Y lo consiguió.

—_¿Se están peleando por mí? Estúpidos _—pensó Sasuke, sin decirles nada dejó que se siguieran insultando y salió del gimnasio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura estaba feliz, su tía le había dado la sorpresa de que su tío Dan estaba de vuelta en la ciudad después de varias semanas de ausencia. Ahora ambos daban un paseo en auto, ya habían comido en un restaurante y Sakura había pedido ir al parque que visitaba de niña. Su tía y tío se sentaron a platicar mientras que ella se alejó para caminar un poco, como era de esperarse iba en compañía de un guardaespaldas, un hombre de traje, alto, fornido y con gafas negras, nunca hablaba, sólo para responder preguntas.

—Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ino, Hinata y Miko-chan —se dijo para sí— debería decirle a Hinata e Ino que estoy en casa.

A lo lejos, la pelirrosa vio a un viejecito tocando la guitarra, se acercó y le dio algo de dinero. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, después la chica se sentó en una banca donde al lado contrario era ocupada por otra persona. Se sentó dándole la espalda y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Ino.

Esa otra persona era Sasuke, sus cabezas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, sus rostros se daban la espalda y ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que estaban tan juntos, sobre todo Sakura. El Uchiha dio un bostezo y apartó varios mechones de cabello de su cara, cerró sus ojos y escuchó la música que comenzaba a invadir sus pensamientos. Sin percatarse de la presencia de la ojijade dejó escapar el sonido de su voz.

_I hear you breathe,_

_you're lying close to me,_

_the shadows gone,_

_I have found my peace._

Fue una frase corta y no duró mucho pero fue suficiente para captar la atención de la pelirrosa. No se dio la vuelta pero su voz logró meterse en su piel. Estúpidamente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿por qué le pasaba esto con un desconocido?

Por otro lado, el azabache no se había percatado de la presencia de esa chica que tenía detrás, simplemente escuchaba el sonido de la guitarra de aquel anciano que poco a poco se iba alejando. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar, eso era lo que lo hacía feliz, la música lo relajaba y por un momento se olvidaba de sus problemas.

Con las manos entrelazadas, Sakura se debatía si hablarle o no a esa persona. ¿Qué podía perder con darse la vuelta? Se mordió el labio y esperó a tranquilizarse y regañarse mentalmente pues consideraba tonta la actitud que mostraba para alguien que nunca había visto.

Lentamente giró su cabeza.

* * *

_O_O ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¡Sakura escuchó su voz! Digamos que se enamoró de su voz :)_

_Por cierto, ese fragmento de canción, para las que no saben, es de "Always be mine" de FT Island *w* Escúchenla aunque no les guste FT Island, y las que son fans de ellos, escúchenla igual xD Es muy bonita._

_En español sería más o menos así: _Escucho tu respiración, estás acostada cerca de mí, las sombras se han ido, encontré mi paz.

_Y eso es todo por este cap. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, si desean comentar, adelante, prometo no tardar en responder esta vez._

_Saludos y que este año sea fantástico para ustedes, ¡bye!_


	8. Sasuke Uchiha

_Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? yo algo molesta, mi internet tiene fallas y no han venido a revisarlo. Moriré de la desesperación T_T Por eso no había actualizado, a pesar de que hace unos días termine de escribir este capítulo, incluso llevo una parte del 9 ya._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios n_n_

**Cali**: _Sí, Naruto es así jeje! Pero hay que admitir que gracias a sus ocurrencias nos reímos xD Gracias por tu review! :D_

_Este capi tiene una parte de narración por parte de Sasuke, recordando el cap anterior, Sakura decide hablarle al chico que cantó ¡a Sasuke! Veamos como reacciona el Uchiha. Nos leemos abajo n_n_

* * *

**_Sasuke Uchiha._**

Lentamente giró su cabeza. Cuando sus ojos observaron el negro azabache de su cabello desordenado y parte de su oreja sintió la necesidad de ver más allá, quería conocer su rostro. Se sonrió así misma, ¿qué excusa tenía para hablarle? Mordió su labio y miró esa silueta con determinación.

—Disculpa…

_**POV Sasuke.**_

Me había escapado de Karin y Naruto, sin mencionar a ese tonto chico con afición al verde. Siempre estuve acostumbrado a estar solo, así que en estos momentos no me siento mal, al contrario, disfruto de mi soledad. Escuchar a ese hombre con la guitarra me ha relajado, me gustaría tener el regalo de mi hermano conmigo y así poder practicar. Cerezos, ese olor me recuerda… a ella, huele bien.

—Disculpa… —Esa voz, giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz, fue imposible no mostrar cara de sorpresa, era ella, era…

—Sakura —dije sin pensar. ¡¿Por qué lo dije?! Me va a descubrir.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —respondió inspeccionando mi rostro con curiosidad, y a la vez tratando de recordar si me había visto de alguna parte. Sus ojos se expandieron y por la posición de su mirada supe que todo estaba acabado. No puede ser… la herida en mi labio fue suficiente.

—Eh… tu cabello, —señalé al instante y me giré de nuevo con rapidez— es rosa como los cerezos— sentí su mano en mi hombro haciendo que moviera de nuevo mi cuerpo para mirarla. Definitivamente no podía cambiar el tema.

—Tu labio, —señaló con su mano— la herida de tu labio… Miko-chan.

Quedé helado, lo último que había esperado encontrarme en este maldito parque era precisamente a ella, y lo peor de todo es que me había reconocido, todo por el corte en mi boca, ese que me había causado al caer cuando la creí en peligro. ¿Qué hacer es este momento?, ¿contarle la verdad, que yo estaba encargado de cuidarla y por eso debía dormir en su misma habitación y pretender ser alguien que no era? No, lo tomaría muy mal, me odiaría y por algún tipo de motivo extraño no quería que eso pasara.

Su mirada pasó al negro de mis ojos, me veía con confusión, con demasiada confusión, el hecho de pensar que tu compañera podía ser un travesti con problemas de personalidad era para asustarse. Opté por lo más sensato que se me cruzó por la mente.

—Oh, esta herida. Me la hizo una mujer ayer por la noche, —la toqué con uno de mis dedos— era algo salvaje.

Pude ver decepción en su mirada, ¡¿por qué diablos tuve que decir eso?! ¿Acaso no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor? Maldije internamente, aunque eso serviría para que se alejara de mí, si pensaba que era un busca faldas lujurioso lo más probable era que se olvidara de mí y mi rostro. Era lo mejor, si dejaba de hablarme estaría bien, de esa manera Miko se salvaría, aunque Sasuke Uchiha quedara en el olvido.

—Ah… te pareces mucho a una amiga, yo pensé…

—Tengo una hermana gemela, ¿acabas de mencionar el nombre de Miko? Mi hermana se llama Miko —dije, así acabaría con sus sospechas, ese loco chico de antes me había dado una buena idea.

—¿Eres su hermano? —me miró con sorpresa— no sabía que tuviera un hermano, supongo que no soy tan cercana a Miko-chan —un largo silencio en el que me puse algo incómodo, ya no sabía que más decir, maldición, ¿dónde está Naruto cuando se le solicita? Aunque tal vez el dobe sería más un problema que una ayuda—. No te molestes pero, ¿eres bisexual… o algo similar?

¡¿Bisexual?! ¿En qué piensa esta chica? Hmp, bufé molesto y ella pareció notarlo. No respondí, me quedé completamente callado, era mejor mantenerme al margen y evitar que Sakura pudiera hacer amistad conmigo, sería difícil para mí y mi trabajo tener que lidiar con un nuevo problema, aunque me fastidiaba que pensara que era homosexual. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado esa diea?

Me ponía nervioso el hecho de que mirara a mis ojos con tanta atención, dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, si eso era verdad podría considerarme casi al descubierto. Mi expresión siempre vacía, la mirada fría y negativa hacia las personas es fácil de ver en mis ojos.

—Aun así me sorprende que los dos estén heridos del labio y justo en la misma parte —dijo todavía sospechando y dejando de lado su anterior pregunta.

—¿Miko está herida? —dije mostrando falsa preocupación.

—¿No lo sabías? Siento decirlo así, Miko-chan se cayó y se abrió el labio, es una herida pequeña, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tienes una hermana increíble, ella es muy agradable y a pesar de que no le gusta relacionarse mucho es muy buena amiga —sonreí sin querer, estaba agradecido de que ella pensara eso de mí, si supiera que la engaño no opinaría lo mismo. Vi como Sakura se sonrojaba tan sólo ver mi sonrisa, así que volví rápidamente a mi rostro serio, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

—Bien, fue un gusto conocer a una amiga de mi hermanita, —debía cortar rápido esto antes de que pasara a mayores— adiós cerezo.

—Puedes llamarme Sakura —dijo observando varios mechones que caían en su hombro. Después centró su atención de nuevo en mí— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondí y sin decir nada más le di la espalda.

—¡Espera! —tomó mi mano sorpresivamente y al ver mi reacción la soltó de inmediato— Eh… yo… ¿visitarás a Miko-chan este miércoles? Ese día son las visitas familiares, tal vez quieras ir a verla.

Algo dentro de mí, no me pregunten qué, se agitó, era como sentir alegría o miedo al mismo tiempo porque ella parecía esperar tener un momento para verme de nuevo, no a Miko, sino a mi yo real, y eso me gustó. Toda esa extraña sensación me hizo responder de la manera más estúpida, lo dije sin pensar.

—¿Acaso deseas volver a verme? —nunca antes había hecho esto, pero sonreí de una manera… podría llamarse pícara— ¿en ese caso te gustaría una cita?

—¡¿Eh?! —enarqué una ceja al verla con la boca abierta. Con una de mis manos toqué su barbilla para cerrarla.

—¿Eso es un sí? Te veo el próximo sábado a esta misma hora, Sakura —me fui, o más bien me alejé de su vista, necesitaba ver que ella regresara con bien. Al parecer Sakura tardó en reaccionar, estuvo alrededor de 5 minutos como estatua viviente.

La seguí hasta que llegó a un punto donde se encontró con dos personas, una de ellas era Tsunade, lo supe porque la había visto en una de las fotos que Kakashi me mostro antes de comenzar con esto. La otra persona debía ser el esposo de esa mujer. La pareja miró a Sakura con alivio, al parecer se les había escapado, quien lo pensaría de esa niña.

—Sakura, ¿se puede saber dónde está tu guardaespaldas?, ¿acaso te has escapado de él? —interrogó con los brazos cruzados.

—Algo así. Lo siento tía —se disculpó— Pero estoy bien, me encontré con un hermano de una amiga, así que no pasa nada, estoy bien.

Caminé por el parque, Naruto debía estar cerca. Una vez que me alejé lo suficiente le llamé. Escuché el sonido de un celular muy cerca de mí, cuando volteé a mi izquierda vi a Naruto recargado en un árbol, me sonrió y se acercó casi brincando. Hmp, el maldito había estado cerca todo este tiempo, vaya que le gusta molestarme.

—Conociste a Sakura-chan, me refiero como Sasuke Uchiha. No pude oír mucho, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿se encontrarán de nuevo?, ¿te alborotó la hormona?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —exploté, ¿de dónde diablos saca tantas estupideces?

—Deberías salir con ella, o puedes seguir mi plan y enamorarla como Miko —sugirió estúpidamente. No le respondí, evadí su mirada y gracias a eso se dio cuenta— ¿la invitaste a salir?

—No, es ridículo —Naruto está loco si piensa que entre Sakura y yo puede haber algo, independientemente como Miko o Sasuke, eso jamás sucederá, eso de invitarla fue una estupidez, igual no creo que vaya— No me volverá a ver así.

—¿No?, pero ella parecía feliz, creo que le gustaste —ignoré su comentario, eso era completamente imposible— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—No —repetí. Naruto se molestó.

—¡¿Entonces para qué respondes?! Sasuke, es perfecto, ¡Sakura-chan se ha fijado en ti! Ella es bonita, al parecer se ve agradable y es la única chica con la que puedes estar por más de 10 minutos, ni siquiera Karin cumple con eso.

—Sólo le gustó como canté, además no puedo enamorarme de ella, Kakashi lo dejó muy claro —Naruto debía recordar eso, además ella ni siquiera me gustaba.

—Que no te importe lo que el pervertido de Kakashi diga. ¡Espera!... ¿Cantaste?, ¿cuándo? —parecía completamente ignorante respecto a ese tema.

—¿En qué momento llegaste? —Hice una mueca— olvídalo, me voy, Karin debe estar molesta, también necesito que me ayude a controlar este nuevo problema —no me volvería a presentar frente a Sakura con este aspecto, necesitaba el consejo de Karin. Ya sé— Vámonos.

—Serás… no puedo creer que dejes escapar una oportunidad así teme.

_**Final POV Sasuke. **_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, en domingo, Sakura y sus amigos tenían una charla en su habitación. Haku y Tenten habían ido a la casa de la pelirrosa, ella no salía demasiado a petición de Tsunade, por lo que resultaba mucho más fácil que sus dos amigos fueran hasta allá. La habitación de la pelirrosa era tres veces más grande que la del internado, pero ahí era donde se sentía más sola, al menos en Konoha podía estar con Miko.

—Es una lástima que no se reciban visitas todos los días —se quejaba Tenten mientras devoraba un puñado de palomitas.

—Pueden ir este miércoles, las visitas duran dos horas y durante ese tiempo se convive en la sala de visitas, es bastante espaciosa y a pesar de que hay varias personas, no es mucho el ruido. Lo digo porque mi tía ya ha ido —dijo Sakura tratando de convencer a su amiga de que fueran a verla el próximo miércoles. Recordó a Sasuke, él no le respondió si iría a la escuela.

—No lo sé, si Haku va puede que también yo lo haga —los ojos jade de la chica se iluminaron.

—Haku, ¿qué dices? —el joven no pudo negarse a la petición de Sakura. Suspiró derrotado.

—Muy bien, pero si no me gusta el ambiente de ahí nos regresaremos —Haku pensaba que quizás no sería muy bien recibido en ese lugar. Ya se habían burlado de él en la escuela, pues personas con repudio e intolerancia no comprendían ni lo aceptaban tal cual era.

—¡Te quiero! Gracias —lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvieron hablando de las clases en general, de las nuevas amigas de Sakura y por supuesto eso englobaba a Miko. Sakura evitó el tema de Sasuke Uchiha, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para tratar ese tema con sus amigos, además de que el pelinegro parecía como una especie de mujeriego, sabía que coqueteó con ella, y él había insinuado que esa herida se la había hecho una mujer, una mujer mayor. ¡Hasta la había invitado a salir!

Hizo una mueca de molestia, el hermano de Miko podía parecerse a ella, pero eran diferentes en cuanto a la manera de comportarse, al menos sabía que Miko nunca se atrevería a hacer eso con un chico, a tratarlo como un simple pasatiempo o pareja de sólo unas horas. No iría, no se encontraría con él en el parque porque ya había decidido que Sasuke Uchiha no era nada su tipo de chico, así que al diablo él y su sonrisa de ensueño.

Sabía que conocía a Miko desde hacía poco tiempo, pero eso era suficiente para defenderla, Miko nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño. Por otra parte dudaba de su hermano, por un momento se lo había imaginado dulce, con esa sonrisa igual a la de Miko casi la convenció, era mejor pasar hoja, Sasuke Uchiha no se acercaría a ella.

—Sakura —escuchó, había estado tan distraída pensando en el pelinegro hermano de su amiga que no se percató que tenía rato mirando a la nada.

—Mmm —volteó y se sonrojó un poco al ver a Haku tan cerca. Lo admitía, el chico se convirtió en su primer amor no correspondido, y aunque sabía que era gay no dejaba de sentir un poco atracción. De cierta manera el sentimiento de amor se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, pero aún quedaban rastros de él.

—Estás soñando despierta, ¿podemos saber en qué piensas? —Tenten se interesó en lo dicho por Haku, no parecía pensar en Sasori así que quería sabe quien ocupaba su mente en esos momentos.

—No lo estoy, sólo recordé a Miko-chan, al parecer tiene un hermano. La verdad es que es… lindo, pero eso es todo, al parecer se cuida mucho, sus cejas son perfectas y su rostro bello, aunque parece ser un mujeriego, por un momento pensé que era bisexual —soltó una risita.

—Vaya, Sakura tiene mala suerte con los chicos, ¿no es así? —Tenten miró a Haku acusadoramente y éste no dijo nada.

—Déjalo ya, él no me interesa, además es el hermano gemelo de mi amiga, por un momento sentí que estaba con Miko —confesó con la mirada al suelo.

—¿Quieres decir que es como una niña? —la castaña rió— ese tipo debe ser todo un caso. Me gustaría conocerlo.

—No creo que lo vuelva a ver —Sakura quedó muy pensativa, había algo extraño en Sasuke Uchiha. Lo que no estaba claro era esa herida, era demasiado extraño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le agradecía a Karin el que la ayudara, a partir de ahora sería más cuidadoso, su visión se transformaría y si Sakura lo encontraba de nuevo como Sasuke Uchiha, entonces dejaría de mirarlo a los ojos y así evitaría que lo descubrieran.

El día lunes llegó pronto. El Uchiha se vestía con el uniforme escolar dentro del baño del cuarto, tenía el ceño fruncido, odiaba el hecho de llevar esa peluca y sobre todo los malditos pechos, los detestaba porque se sentía raro además de que su peso hacían que le doliera la espalda ya que no estaba acostumbrado aún a ellos. Sasuke juraba que nunca lo estaría. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del baño, era Naruto que gritaba porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de entrar.

—¡Teme, sal rápido! ¡Ya no aguanto! —el rubio se retorcía frente a la puerta.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen Naruto, las chicas se tardan horas en el baño —respondió burlesco mientras se colocaba la camisa escolar.

—¡Pero si no eres una mujer!

—¿Ah no?, eso no es lo que has estado diciendo estos últimos días —bien, era su venganza, Naruto podía hacerse en los pantalones, no le importaba en lo absoluto— Espera hasta que salga.

—¡Maldito! —el ojiazul apretó lo puños, ese Sasuke sería el culpable si después tenía problemas con la vejiga. Con decisión tronó sus dedos y…

—¡Ah!, ¿qué estás haciendo estúpido? —Naruto había abierto la puerta de una patada, Sasuke estaba apenas abrochando la camisa.

—Hazte a un lado, es una emergencia! —lo empujó y el azabache cayó al suelo con las piernas abiertas, llevaba la falda pero era una visión realmente graciosa. Naruto no paraba de reír desde su posición— mi novia es una pervertida, mira que enseñarme todo.

—¡No soy tu novia! Deja de hacerte el gracioso, tengo prisa así que termina rápido dobe —dijo el pelinegro levantándose del suelo y acomodándose la falda.

—Ya, ya, sólo bromeo. Termina rápido o se nos hará tarde dattebayo —se fue rascándose la espalda y dando un gran bostezo, el rubio odiaba levantarse temprano.

Media hora después el auto avanzaba por el camino del amplio jardín de la escuela Konoha, Sasuke iba en la parte de atrás mientras que Naruto conducía. Suspiró, otra semana más en esa escuela, rodeado de chicas superficiales que no hablaban más que de hombres, cosméticos y ropa. Miró las bolsas de plástico que tenía al lado, Karin sí que disfrutaba haciéndolo modelar esos malditos vestidos y faldas, frunció el ceño, se sentía como un cachorrito. Si todo seguía así pronto comenzaría a morder.

—Ya estamos aquí —le avisó Naruto, Sasuke miró por la ventana, afuera parecía estar llegando Ino. Hinata y Sakura estaban afuera, al parecer acababan de llegar también— ¿Te sientes incómodo? Vamos, sal de una vez.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio hiperactivo salió del auto y fue directamente a abrirle la puerta. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando ese dobe?! Sasuke echaba chispas, ¿qué intentaba hacer? Con una falsa calma salió del auto ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas, Ino era la más interesada en saber quién era el guapo rubio que acompañaba a la callada Miko Uchiha.

—_Ya puedes irte, Naruto _—pensó Sasuke y le dedicó al rubio una mirada de reproche.

—¡Miko! Llegamos juntas —Ino se veía feliz pero el azabache bien sabía que era para acercarse más y saber quién era Naruto. De verdad que no perdía el tiempo.

—"_Buenos días" _—escribió Sasuke con su perfecta caligrafía. Las tres chicas respondieron al saludo, aunque Hinata se veía cohibida por la presencia del rubio que al parecer le sonrió al verla.

—Miko-chan, me alegro de verte, pensé que te habías quedado aquí —más razones para que sospechara, la pelirrosa se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

Sasuke se puso nervioso, al parecer Sakura estaba muy interesada en la herida que aún conservaba en su labio, afortunadamente la había cubierto con una tirita pequeña precisamente para evitar que la viera. La cercanía de su rostro lo hizo sonrojar y tragar saliva con preocupación, esos ojos verdes perforaban los suyos con gran curiosidad, ¿acaso seguía desconfiando?

—Miko-chan, tú…

—¡Miko-chan! Te voy a extrañar preciosa —Naruto se acercó por la espalda del azabache y le dio un apretón con sus brazos en su cintura.

Todos los presentes expandieron sus ojos al ver la escena de la reciente e inesperada parejita. El rubio sonrió y le dedicó a la pelirrosa una sonrisa divertida pues gracias a que Sasuke le había platicado acerca de las sospechas de Sakura, él había ideado esa brillante idea.

—¡Quiero beso de despedida dattebayo! —ese dobe… para destruir las sospechas de Sakura, ¿debía despistarla con la ayuda de Naruto?

* * *

_O_o No lo hagas Sasuke baka! Igual Sakura piensa que es bisexual y no tendría caso, ¿creen que Naruto vaya en serio? xD Sakura sospecha, vamos si no es tonta, esa herida resultó ser un gran problema para el azabache, él debe encontrar una manera de hacer que la pelirrosa deje de sospechar._

_¡La invitó a salir! ¿Creen que los dos irán? Sasuke piensa que Sakura no iría, así que él tampoco lo planea... pero... seguro les pica la curiosidad a los dos jeje!_

_Por otro lado sería decepcionante para Hinata, ¿no creen?_

_Espero puedan dejar una opinión, alguna sugerencia, o no sé, una idea macabra para Sasuke xD Sólo bromeo, pobre Sasuke. Adelanto que para el próximo cap ya tendrán alguna señal de Itachi, y también Sakura querrá hablarle a Miko de su guapo hermano._

_Gracias por leer. Por cierto, esto es importante, resulta que me inscribí en un curso, por lo cual estaré más ocupada y con menos tiempo para escribir, comienza este mes y tendrá una duración de 5 meses, así que les ruego sean pacientes si llego a tardar un poco con las actualizaciones. Cuídense, bye!_


	9. Rosas rojas

_Hola, me da gusto volver, tengo una noticia. ¿Recuerdan que dije que tenía cursos? Pues ya terminé uno, por eso no volvía, tomé el curso extenso, osea más horas al día, pero el beneficio es que se terminó en poco tiempo. Ya tengo vacaciones y mi deseo es escribir el cap 10 pronto pues me atrasé con esto de los cursos. Después continuaré el segundo curso :)_

_¿Cómo están? Ya arreglaron el internet de casa, es un alivio no tener complicaciones._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

**_ConyM: _**_Lo lamento, me he tardado por otros asuntos que debo atender, pero como tendré varios días libres el próximo capi lo subo pronto :) Gracias._

_**Brenda:** Gracias, me da gusto que te agradara, y agradezco la paciencia :) Espero que te guste este cap._

**_SofiaVeramonte: _**_Jeje, sabemos como es Naruto de ocurrente, un día de estos sus ideas los podrán en aprietos, jeje! Sé que son algo cortos, pero no puedo escribirlos más largos, tengo otros fics que escribir y es complicado para mí, sino con todo gusto los alargaría. Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_**Stephanie:** Hola! Te lo agradezco. Jaja, sí, es un Sasuke raro, diferente a como generalmente lo pongo xD Supongo que más adelante le sucederán más desgracias, cargadas de vergüenza.  
_

_En este cap sabrán un poquito más de lo que he estado postergando, supongo que saben a qué me refiero, han preguntado por ese personaje, al igual que cierto pelirrojo :) Antes de avanzar, agradezco mucho su paciencia, reviews y sobre todo lecturas, no hace mucho tenía dudas sobre esta historia y gracias a ustedes no estoy asustada como en un principio. Espero que les guste, sin más los dejo :D_

* * *

**Rosas rojas**

Miró a Sakura, a Hinata e Ino con pánico, ellas se estaban creando raras ideas, que entre Naruto y él había algo, quizás que formaban una pareja. Sakura sospechaba, si no hacía algo para detener sus dudas muy probablemente lo descubriría pronto. Tomó aire, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Miró al rubio y cerró sus ojos desechando el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Sintió un beso en su mejilla, no en sus labios, lo cual lo dejó entre sorprendido y aliviado.

—Miko-chan es mi novia, pero también es muy vergonzosa. Cuando estemos solos te daré más que besos —dijo muy cerca del rostro estupefacto del Uchiha. Hizo una reverencia a las tres chicas y muy sonriente hizo andar el auto para desaparecer por el jardín.

—Miko-chan, que envidia, tu novio es guapo —dijo Ino observando el camino hacia la entrada— ¿tienes mucho tiempo saliendo con él? —la pelinegra miró a Sakura, la cual parecía curiosa por escuchar la respuesta. Por el contrario Hinata estaba incómoda.

—"_Tres meses" _—escribió en su pizarra electrónica.

—Vaya, el próximo fin de semana salimos todos juntos, debes invitar a tu novio, Miko —eso serviría para disipar las sospechas de Sakura, sería buena idea.

—Miko-chan, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías salido el fin de semana? —vino esta vez la pregunta de Sakura, ella no daba el brazo a torcer. Entonces se le ocurrió la brillante idea.

—"_Mi hermano estuvo de visita en la ciudad y quería verlo"_

—¿Tu hermano? —Esa simple respuesta hizo que Sakura dudara, mientras el resto de las chicas le hacía preguntas a la pelinegra, Sakura se mantuvo muy pensativa, finalmente se unió a la plática con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por esta vez el secreto de Sasuke estaba a salvo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¡Hubieras visto su cara Karin! El teme de Sasuke en verdad pensó que lo besaría —dijo el rubio mientras hablaba por celular, ya había regresado el auto a casa y de nuevo se encontraba en la escuela, estaba vigilante sobre las ramas de un árbol.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre, aunque es mejor que piensen que Miko tiene novio, sería como sujetar por completo su máscara, nadie debe sospechar o su trabajo se verá en riesgo —Naruto lo sabía muy bien y estaba consciente de su papel, si tenía que verse como el novio lo haría con tal de ayudarlo. Aunque también lo entristecía el hecho de no poder ligar con alguna chica linda.

—Lo sé, iré a verlo el miércoles de visitas, ¿crees que sospechen si no le doy ningún beso en la boca? —no quería tener que engañar al 100%, besar a Sasuke más allá de la mejilla era un asunto muy diferente.

—Quizás, en ese caso tendrás que sacrificarte —lo dijo tan quitada de la pena que a Naruto lo tomó por sorpresa, no besaría al teme, ¡no lo haría!

—Ni hablar dattebayo, hace rato me asusté, Sasuke con tal de que ella no lo descubra se veía muy dispuesto, algo raro le está pasando, antes se quejaba por todo y ahora casi me pedía que lo besara, esa chica Sakura parece que ha comenzado a importarle —no era estúpido, Sasuke era reservado y algo molesto en ocasiones, esa actitud a la defensiva que mostraba comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, Sasuke Uchiha estaba haciendo amigos y por ese motivo se comportaba más amable al punto de aceptar sus ideas, ese beso.

—Sasuke es hombre, ¿qué harías si tú estuvieras en una escuela de chicas? —el rubio se sonrojó repentinamente y Karin perdió la paciencia— ¡No pienses cosas pervertidas! Habló de su actitud, es obvio que al convivir tanto tiempo con alguien crecen sentimientos, compañerismo, amistad, que sé yo. Te recuerdo que Sasuke estuvo toda su vida en un orfanato, es normal que haga amigos y los aprecie. En todo caso, si nuestro Sasuke se enamora de alguna chica será su problema.

—¿Y si es de ella?, de Sakura Haruno —Karin no respondió, sabía las reglas de la compañía impuestas por Kakashi, los empleados no debía involucrarse en situaciones amorosas con sus clientes— Me gustaría que Sasuke tuviera una novia, ella parece agradable.

—No puede, al menos si llegara a enamorarse de ella o cualquier otra, debe terminar su trabajo primero. Enamorarse atrae un riesgo y es algo que se debe evitar —¿entonces el plan de pasar a Sasuke por un romance chica/chica también era riesgoso?— Habla con Sasuke, recuérdale no involucrar sus sentimientos con Sakura Haruno.

Cortó comunicación. Naruto suspiró, Karin tenía razón en cierto sentido, enamorarse era un riesgo pero contra esos sentimientos es difícil luchar, sabía que su amigo nunca había conocido el amor encerrado en ese lugar y siendo maltratado por sus compañeros de habitación; ser blanco de cupido estaba muy claro. Entonces sonrió, dentro de la escuela era Miko Uchiha, fuera de ella Sasuke Uchiha, el grandioso gemelo, entonces ahí no corría riesgos.

—Sakura-chan se flechará por nuestro querido Sasuke, o dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las horas pasaron, Miko bostezaba frente a la última clase del día, química, conocer acerca de las reacciones químicas le daba tanta flojera que perdió por completo su papel, parecía sapo en carretera. El resto de las estudiantes no estaban lejos de lo mismo, pero al menos fingían cierto interés al ojear el gordo libro en sus manos.

—¡Señorita Uchiha! —la pelinegra dio un brinco sobre su asiento— le recuerdo cuáles son las reglas de mi clase, está estrictamente prohibido dormir en el transcurso de ellas, debe al menos conseguir un punto de participación y… —miró de pies a cabeza la posición en la que se encontraba— supongo que en su anterior escuela se sentaban con los modales de una cualquiera —Sasuke analizó la situación, estaba con las piernas abiertas y parecía alcohólica recargada en el respaldo. Se acomodó rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sakura la miró tratando de transmitirle un lo siento, si hubiera puesto más atención le habría advertido— Si vuelve a ocurrir usted tendrá su primer reporte.

Sonó el timbre y Miko dejó escapar un suspiro, ese sujeto era de armas tomar. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?, con esa falda escolar bien pudo enseñar todo, ¿ese maestro habría visto algo? No, probablemente lo hubiera delatado, tendría que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. Sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con la mirada de Sakura, esa verde y brillante mirada.

—Miko-chan, no te preocupes por Orochimaru-sensei, él sólo es…

—Un viejo amargado —completó Ino con naturalidad— no te deprimas por él, odia a todas, muchas aquí piensan que es debido a sus gustos personales —el Uchiha no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, ¿eso qué quería decir?

—Ino, alguien podría escucharte —mencionó Hinata mirando a todas partes.

—No pasa nada, todas saben, —¿qué cosa? Sasuke estaba hastiado, que terminara de una vez— que el profesor es gay.

—¿_Gay? Eso quiere decir que corro el riesgo de… no, no, no. Nada de eso puede pasar, además el director Sarutobi no le ha contado a nadie acerca de mi caso especial, aun así debo mantener un ojo en sensei _—pensó el pelinegro mientras las chicas continuaban con el tema.

—Me voy, debo llamar a mis padres, se irán en unos días de viaje y quiero saber si vendrán a verme este miércoles —dijo Ino para después agitar sus brazos en despedida.

—Yo iré al jardín un rato a dibujar —mencionó Hinata— nos vemos luego.

Sakura y Miko quedaron solas, pero Sasuke tenía planes en mente así que también pensaba en irse. Escribió en su pizarra antes de que Sakura decidiera planes para pasar la tarde juntos.

—"Estaré en el gimnasio, te veo después en la habitación"

—Espera, yo… yo quiero hablarte de algo —sus palabras dejaron al Uchiha algo tenso, ¿lo había descubierto?— es sobre tu hermano.

¿Su hermano? Hablaba de Sasuke, de él mismo. Quiso escribir algo pero la pelirrosa lo tomó rápidamente de la mano y lo condujo hasta su habitación. No habló en todo el trayecto, ¿qué es lo que quería decirle? "Ya descubrí que tu hermano no existe, tú eres hombre" ¿Eso pasaría? Tragó saliva, lo que fuera lo descubriría muy pronto. La ojijade cerró la puerta de la habitación y la condujo hasta la cama donde hizo que Miko se sentara.

—Quizás te parezca extraño, pero me encontré con tu hermano este fin de semana. No te rías de mí, por un momento pensé que eras tú disfrazada, o más bien, que tu disfraz es Miko —el azabache quedó de piedra, así que rápidamente y antes de que sospechara de nuevo, dibujó un interrogante en su pizarra— No lo tomes a mal, los dos se parecen mucho, demasiado.

—"_Somos gemelos"_

—Lo sé, y es por eso que me confundí —luego de eso la pelirrosa mostró una sonrisa nerviosa— es guapo, y canta lindo.

Miko mojó sus labios nervioso, nunca nadie, ninguna chica había dicho algo así de él y no se sentía exactamente tranquilo. Sakura creía que él era guapo, sus palabras por alguna extraña razón lo hicieron sentir un poco feliz y a la vez inquieto. ¿Cómo una chica tan linda como ella podía decir eso de él? No lo comprendía. Necesitaba asegurarlo, ¿acaso a ella le gustaba?

—"_¿Guapo en qué sentido?" _—se atrevió a escribir. Las mejillas encendidas de Sakura le parecían adorables.

—Su rostro es bello, aunque algo flacucho para mi gusto —su corazón se quebró.

¿Flacucho? Se miró disimuladamente, era verdad, estaba flaco y no era nada fuerte, su cuerpo no estaba a la par con su estatura, y para nada se veía como los chicos de su edad. Se decepcionó un poco de sí mismo, entonces se regañó, ¿por qué le importaban los gustos de Sakura? Ella no era nada especial, no debía afectarle lo que ella quisiera, él era él y punto.

—No le digas nada Miko, estoy consciente de sus andanzas, me dijo que se besó con una mujer y por eso tenía una herida en el labio. Queda claro que es de esos chicos que sólo se divierten y no buscan una relación seria. Aunque a mi parecer no quiso decir la verdad— ¿la verdad?, ¿a qué se refería?— Quien sabe, a lo mejor no fue una mujer quien lo mordió —comentó desganada. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, ¿por qué Sakura se veía tan infeliz?— Lamento hablar así de tu hermano, lo siento.

En Sakura brillaba un pequeño interés por su yo verdadero, pero eso no podía ser, aunque ella no lo sabía era su cliente y un romance entre ellos jamás debía ocurrir, sería peligro si descuidaba su seguridad por eso. Debía manchar su imagen con tal de que ella no lo viera con esos ojos. En todo hay sacrificios y esto no sería la excepción. Ella tenía la ligera sospecha de que era gay, ¿todo eso de fingir ser mujer se le estaba pegando?

—"_Está bien, sé que mi hermano es un mujeriego, a decir verdad no te conviene Sakura. Olvídate de él"_

Le dejó la pizarra sobre la cama y se fue. Fuera le dio con su puño en la pared descargando su ira hacia sí mismo, era lo mejor, antes de que Sakura pudiera desarrollar sentimientos a su verdadero yo, debía de alejarla. Sintió la mirada de alguien más, la misma joven que la había visto haciéndose el idiota aquel día cuando se enteró que podía salir en fin de semana estaba otra vez frente a él. Le sonrió falsamente y se alejó casi corriendo, llegó a salvo hasta el gimnasio. Para su alivio estaba vacío.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde ahí, inconscientemente motivado por las palabras de Sakura, muy dentro de él no quería que lo viera como un flacucho sin fuerza, él quería protegerla y que en algún momento se sorprendiera de su cambio. No habló con Naruto después de ese repentino beso en la mejilla, no deseaba verlo porque sabía que se burlaría de él y era lo menos que quería escuchar. Cuando iba hacia fuera se encontró con Tayuya quien le interceptó el paso.

—¿Tan tarde en este lugar Snoopy? —quiso pasarla pero ella se lo impidió de nuevo— Oh, ya veo, no cargas ese estúpida pizarra contigo. ¿Si te golpeo ahora mismo, podrás gritar?

Tayuya sonrió burlescamente y la empujó para pasarla de largo. Esa chica era fastidiosa, la odiaba, tenía el mismo carácter que esos malditos que lo habían atormentado por tantos años. El hecho de que molestara a Sakura y sus amigas ya era suficiente para maldecirla.

—Arpía —dejó escapar, pero afortunadamente nadie estaba ahí para escucharlo.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, esperó que Sakura ya se hubiera ido a dormir, pero al entrar la vio sentada en su cama, probablemente esperándola. Le sonrió y caminó directo a la suya para sentarse de igual manera, pero apenas hubo tocado el colchón sintió a Sakura a su lado.

—No terminé de decirte lo que pasó, sé que me dijiste que tu hermano es un mujeriego, que no me conviene, y que parece que tiene preferencias… algo distintas, pero… él me invitó a salir este sábado y…

No escuchó más. ¡La cita! La había olvidado por completo, en sus momentos de estupidez la invitó a salir, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Al menos ya la había convencido de alejarse de él. Sakura se mordió el labio antes de pronunciar las palabras que sorprenderían al Uchiha.

—Yo quiero ir —sus ojos negros se abrieron más. De verdad que Sakura parecía querer asistir— estoy muy indecisa, quiero ir pero a la vez sé que no es bueno, también quiero crearme mi propia idea de él, es por eso que… iré —finalizó casi en un susurro, su voz se perdió en sus pensamientos—. Miko-chan, no estoy segura pero creo que guardas cierto rencor a tu hermano, tú dijiste que saliste el fin de semana para verlo pero cuando me encontré con él parecía no haberte visto.

De verdad que a Sakura nada se le escapaba. Era muy inteligente y un solo descuido podría llevar las cosas al fracaso. Necesitaba pensar en una excusa de inmediato, no quería verse como la gemela malvada. Tomó su pizarra y escribió.

—"_Me encontré con él hasta al anochecer, mi hermano siempre está fuera de fiesta en fiesta, por eso te digo que no te conviene. Él ha pasado gran parte de su vida fuera de la ciudad y alejado de mí, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para decirte que es un cobarde" _—así se sentía, como un cobarde, un tonto que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo ayudar a su hermano, así que por ese motivo se despreciaba a tal punto de odiarse así mismo.

Miró a Sakura por última vez y se levantó para ir directo a la ducha, para comenzar a valorarse necesitaba tener un indicio de que estaba logrando algo, cualquier cosa que le diera pistas del paradero de su hermano mayor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La habitación oscura no dejaba pasar ni un rayo de luz, ni siquiera por la rendija debajo de la puerta, el olor a encierro indicaba que el cuarto no se habría muy a menudo y tampoco se limpiaba, sino cada largos periodos. Un pequeño ruido de pasos se fue incrementando hasta detenerse tras la puerta, el sonido de una llave abrirla no inmutaron a la persona que ahora podía verse tendida en una pequeña cama gracias a la poca luz que se había escabullido a la habitación. Dos pares de pies se hicieron paso hasta posicionarse a cada lado del individuo en la cama.

—Parece un muñeco, es una lástima que tenga que permanecer como un vegetal —la voz de una mujer se escuchó primero. Encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre el buró y examinó a la persona de quien hablaba.

Era un hombre, de no más de 21 años, tenía el cabello negro bastante largo, piel pálida a causa del poco contacto con la luz y unas ojeras que delataban cansancio. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía, pero podía saberse que estaba vivo ya que su pecho subía y bajaba con normalidad a causa de su respiración. Vestía una bata blanca, como de hospital, sus manos y píes estaban atadas a la cama y mirando fijamente en el punto de amarre se notaban el daño que se ocasionaba al jalar constantemente de ellas.

—Sabemos que puedes escucharnos, amor —le susurró al oído la mujer— ¿te gustaría saber acerca de tu querido ototo?

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y demostraron preocupación mezclada con sorpresa. La mujer rio mientras se alejaba un poco. Le encantaba hacerlo preocupar.

—Perfecto, lo has alterado —respondió su compañero con sarcasmo y enfado— no tardará en forcejear y gritar.

—Pues drógalo, así de sencillo. No te compliques la vida, sabes que me encanta verlo tratando de intentar escapar. Pobrecillo, no se rinde nunca —le dio un beso en la frente.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que no nos da la orden de matarlo —tomó una jeringa que estaba sobre una mesa y comenzó a prepararla para aplicarla en el pelinegro que no dejaba de moverse con desesperación.

—Itachi, tu querido Sasuke será el siguiente. Gracias a que metiste tus narices donde no te llamaban te está pasando esto, nuestro jefe te ha mantenido vivo por una razón, tu hermano y tu estúpida novia van a morir frente a tus ojos, y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo —una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

—Toda tu familia caerá poco a poco perdedor —dijo el hombre, en su brazo y sin ninguna delicadeza encajó la aguja en su piel vaciando el líquido blanco que poco a poco le fue nublando la vista hasta dejarlo inconsciente— pero primero jugará un poco con el pequeño Uchiha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día miércoles había llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba, hoy era el tan añorado día de visitas, el cual sólo tenía una extensión de dos horas, pero eso parecía ser suficiente para todo el alumnado. Miko Uchiha no se sentía especialmente animada por ese momento, no tenía nadie que la visitara en realidad. Caminó junto a Sakura, la cual mostraba una sonrisa maravillosa desde iniciada la mañana, tanto que en ciertas ocasiones y sin que él se diera cuenta la miraba más de la cuenta y sonreía como estúpido, o más bien estúpida, y cuando él lograba darse cuenta de lo que hacía ignoraba a Sakura no más de cinco minutos. Después volvía a caer.

—Miko-chan, ¿vendrá tu hermano a verte? —preguntó Sakura aparentando poco interés.

—"_No lo creo. Ya te dije que es un vago" _—escribió rápidamente. ¿Por qué Sakura insistía tanto?

—Sí, ya me dijiste, y lo repito, es un poco afeminado —volteó a verla de inmediato y Sakura se dio cuenta de su error, la pelinegra desfiguró su cara intentando sonreír— no me mires así, esa sensación me dio, ya te lo había dicho —Llegaron a la gran puerta donde dentro las estudiantes se reunían con sus familias. Sakura la tomó del brazo antes de que Miko se fuera y susurró en su oído—. Igual así tu hermano me gusta.

Escuchó el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse. La adorable Miko Uchiha seguía plantada en el mismo lugar tratando de comprender la última frase de Sakura. Tenía la boca levemente abierta y sus mejillas estaban rojas, comenzó a tragar saliva más de lo normal, lo había dejado completamente nervioso. ¿Qué es lo que había querido decir con eso?, ¿Le gustaba como hombre o era simplemente que le agradaba?, ¿en qué sentido había soltado esa frase? Perdido en sus pensamientos llegó al patio internándose un poco más hasta que fue sorprendido por Naruto.

—¡Teme, ¿qué haces aquí?, pensaba entrar para hacerte una visita —dijo sonriente mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro. Luego al no escuchar una respuesta examinó su rostro perdido— ¿qué tiene mi novia preciosa?, ¿estás menstruando?

—Deja tus chistes malos para después —fue su simple respuesta. El rubio no estuvo conforme, algo le pasaba a Sasuke y necesitaba saber qué.

—¿Algo ha pasado con Sakura-chan?, no me digas que te le confesaste —rio por su broma pero la seriedad de Sasuke cortaron sus risas— ¡¿te le declaraste?!

Sasuke tapó su boca, Naruto era muy escandaloso, si fallaba en su misión sería por sus gritos delatores. Lo arrastró más al fondo hasta topar con la valla que delimitaba en terreno. Naruto se sobó el brazo, le había dolido su agarre. Sasuke tomó mucho aire para decirlo.

—Yo… Sakura me dijo… le dijo a Miko que le gusta su hermano —confesó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sakura-chan dijo que le gusta tu hermano… pero Itachi no... ¡ah! —Naruto comprendió— ¡Sasuke!, ¡le gusta Sasuke dattebayo!

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? No sé qué hacer, esto se está saliendo de control, para empezar Sakura nunca debió verme como Sasuke Uchiha, ahora está preguntando si vendrá a visitarme —la sonrisa de Naruto apareció de la nada.

—Es una excelente idea, cámbiate rápido —lo haló varias veces.

—No, no voy a hacer eso. Sakura y yo no podemos estar juntos, ella es diferente a mí, además si se enterara que yo la he estado engañando, que he dormido a su lado y que… —se le vino a la mente aquella vez que la vio en ropa interior, definitivamente Sakura lo mataría si lo descubriera— Como sea, ella no me gusta.

—Sí, claro —dijo el ojiazul con sarcasmo— ve a cambiarte.

Escucharon un llanto que obligó a Naruto a huir para no ser descubierto. Sasuke vio como Sakura lanzaba un ramo de rosas rojas hacia la valla de piedra, destrozando sus pétalos y esparciéndolos por el suelo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó la pelirrosa dejándose caer de rodillas y cubriendo sus ojos.

Lejos de ahí una persona de cabellos rojos sonreía mientras manejaba por la ciudad, esperando que su regalo llegara a manos de su dueña. Y así había sido.

—Muy pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo Sakura.

* * *

_Okay, las cosas se pondrán mejores :)_

_Si se dieron cuenta, nuestros queridos Sasuke y Sakura no saben que hacer, Saku está confundida, a él lo ve como un chico raro, afeminado, y no está muy equivocada, aunque eso de juzgar a la gente no está bien, a Sasukito se le está pegando lo Miko aun siendo hombre xD Además Sasuke es muy blando, aunque estando con Naruto cambia un poco. Él pasará por un proceso antes de tenerse la suficiente confianza como para defenderse así mismo, no sólo a Sakura n_n_

_Sabemos quién es el tormento de Sakura, quien le envía rosas. A partir de ahora veremos un poco más sobre él. Sasuke tiene trabajo que hacer._

_Itachi sufre, aunque esto le da a la historia un toque diferente, no sé que pensarán ustedes, a mí me gusta que Itachi esté en esta situación, ¿creen que necesita depender 100% de Sasuke para poder salir del encierro? Otra cosa, se menciona la novia de Itachi... (ni modo chicas, no está disponible en esta historia, a menos que quieran que la mate xD) ¿Tienen a un personaje ideal en mente?. ¿o preferirían a alguien desconocida? :D_

_Espero haya lectoras interesadas en estas preguntas, las opiniones son valiosas para mí :D_

_Hasta luego, cuento con que sea pronto. Cuídense, y si tienen vacaciones que la pasen muy, muy bien. Así como yo xD ¡Bye!_


	10. Lágrimas bajo la lluvia

_Hola! Me siento feliz de volver después de algunas semanas. Gracias a Dios me he recuperado y es sábado así que aprovecharé. Tuve un accidente, me quemé la mano T_T Duele mucho! Les juro que me quería morir, es tan doloroso, yo y mis descuidos, que te caiga agua hirviendo en la mano no es gracioso..._

_En fin, gracias por la espera. También comencé mi segundo curso y la mala noticia es que son de lunes a viernes, es más lago este curso así que por eso ocupa casi toda mi semana y tiempo libre (tareas). Haré todo lo posible por sacar adelante la historia, lo que me reconforta es que en vacaciones de verano podré ponerme al corriente y dejar la historia más avanzada :D_

_Ahora, vamos a lo importante n_n_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Todos me levantan el ánimo a gran escala, más ahora que estaba con esto de mi mano (no es la primera vez que me la lastimo, tiempo atrás casi la fracturo)._

_**Brenda: **Gracias, me da gusto que te agradara, no soy muy cómica pero haré lo posible porque te siga gustando la trama. Jeje, sí Itachi es el mejor, seguramente él no se quedará de brazos cruzados ahora que le están diciendo algo sobre Sasuke. Me he estado planteando eso, muchas coincidieron en alguien desconocida para él :) Jajaja! Wow, la verdad es que me asombra que todas se postulen para novia de Itachi. Pero que carisma tiene jiji. Gracias por tu review, saludos!_

_**Stephanie: **Yo siento tardarme :( Haha! Ya sabes como son los borrachos, después de litros de alcohol se les olvida como sentarse. Mmm... quizás lo hice corto. Ok, creo que como ya dije antes, prefieren a alguien desconocida. Veré que puedo hacer para cumplir tu idea, no creo que afecte en nada a la historia :) Gracias por comentar y por tus ideas. Cuídate!_

_Espero les guste el capítulo 10!_

* * *

**Lágrimas bajo la lluvia.**

_**POV Sasuke**_

Naruto y yo escuchamos claramente su llanto. Su grito parecía desesperado y no encontraba una razón hasta que recordé a Sasori, la persona que la acosaba… no podía haber otro motivo para que ella estuviese en tal estado. Sentí que de alguna manera tenía que consolarla, fuera Sasori o cualquier otra razón que la aquejara, debía hacer algo. Tal vez no podía pronunciar las palabras que necesitaba pero así como lo había hecho aquella vez… la compañía era el mejor reconforte.

Caminé hacia ella pero no terminé de dar ni dos pasos cuando vi a alguien más acercándose. Era un chico, ¿un chico? Debía ser un familiar, alguna visita, pero esos ojos me recordaron más a otra persona que a Sakura. Él se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que se asustara. Hmp, ¿quién es y qué es lo que quiere? Ella se limpió las lágrimas de inmediato e intentó pararse, pero él la ayudó sin problemas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo con voz calmada— te vi pasar justo al lado mío corriendo y llorando.

—Eh… yo… estoy bien, no es nada. Sólo… es algo sin importancia —le costaba hablar, ¿después de todo quién le diría a un extraño sus problemas?

—Tus ojos dicen todo lo contrario —respondió sonriendo—. Eres Sakura Haruno, ¿cierto? Mi prima me ha hablado de una de sus amigas, tu cabello es tan rosa como los cerezos.

Entorné los ojos, ¿acaso está ligando? Que absurdo. Sentí un golpe en mi nuca, Naruto me había golpeado con su mano y al parecer se burlaba de mí porque no dejaba de sonreír como estúpido. Lo ignoré y me concentré en esos dos.

—No soy de las personas que se entrometen en los asuntos de otros, al menos no deberías preocupar a tus tíos y amigas yéndote de esa manera —Sakura asintió avergonzada.

—Tienes razón, además mis tíos son algo paranoicos —se limpió la última lágrima y le sonrió sonrojada, ¿por qué se sonroja? Tampoco parece asustada por su presencia, ¿acaso lo conoce?

Sentí un tirón del brazo, Naruto me ocultó en su escondite, en realidad parecía querer decirme algo. Me molesté por el hecho de apartar mi vista de ellos por reprender a mi amigo.

—Probablemente no me creerás pero pareces una esposa celosa —se tapó la boca para evitar reír.

—¿De qué hablas dobe?, sólo estoy preocupado, además él es un extraño y no me da buena espina —respondí molesto e intenté espiarlos de nuevo.

—Mmm… pues para un solitario antisocial como tú es lógico que no lo reconozcas, pero él es Neji Hyuga, un nuevo actor que presentaron el año pasado —dijo como todo un conocedor, claro, Naruto sólo podría saber eso.

—No me importa quien sea, que yo sepa eso no le impide matar —dije, la verdad si me excedí en mi respuesta pero no dejaría ganar a Naruto.

—Estás celosa, Miko-chan está enamorada de su amiga. Ya decía yo que me estabas siendo infiel, y yo que quería hacer cositas contigo —apreté los puños, estaba a poco de estrangularlo, pero me contuve o podrían descubrirnos.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías —me concentré en observarlos pero no los vi más— _¿A dónde se fueron?_ —pensé.

—¿Qué diría el cejotas ese si descubriera que tienes debilidad por las faldas? ¡Mi princesa, mi princesa! —intentó besarme, bromeando claro… o al menos eso creo. Ambos caímos al suelo y sin esperarlo teníamos a dos personas frente a nosotros.

Quería morirme y llevarme a Naruto conmigo, de una manera cruel. Sakura y ese idiota de Neji Hyuga nos veían, ¿acaso no se habían marchado? Mi gran duda fue, ¿escucharon todo lo que hablamos?, ¿me escuchó? Bajé la mirada y me alejé de Naruto, siempre pasaba algo que me exponía a ser descubierto, el destino me indicaba que no debía mentir más. El actorcillo ese me miró de arriba abajo con esos ojos tan blancos y fríos. Por un momento me sentí descubierto pero nada pasó, no dijo nada.

—Miko-chan, nos asustaste, escuchamos ruidos, esperamos no haberlos molestado —dijo lo último mirando a Naruto. Menos mal, no escucharon mi voz. ¡Eh! Sentí de pronto una mano en mi pierna, el idiota del dobe había caído con sus manos en mis muslos.

—Ah, no pasa nada. Mi novia es una traviesa dattebayo —respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza mientras reía. Estaba colérico, rojo de la vergüenza, ¡y para colmo no quitaba sus manos!— Tú eres Sakura-chan ¿verdad? Miko-chan me ha contado sobre ti, eres su modelo de mujer.

—¿Eh? —lo mato…. Lo mato.

—Me refiero a que le gustaría ser como tú —corrigió. Menos mal porque ya estaba planeando como castrarlo— Ella de verdad parece amarte, estoy celoso.

Lo arrastré lejos de ellos antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces. ¿Qué es lo que pretende con esto? Respiré profundo y una vez que dejé a Naruto lo suficientemente lejos, regresé hacia dentro de la escuela, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Sakura, si había visto algo, cualquier cosa serviría. Una vez que estuve dentro la busqué por los pasillos, la encontré despidiéndose de sus tíos en la sala de visitas. Tsunade me miró amenazante antes de irse, sin darle importancia me acerqué al grupo, estaba Ino, Hinata, Sakura y ese tipo, Neji Hyuga.

Hice una mueca de desagrado, no me gusta que continúe aquí, y no es por celos… es solo que Sakura no debe involucrarse mucho con desconocidos, no me importa que sea un actor o el presidente, las cosas no van bien y no quiero tener que preocuparme ahora por ese imbécil. Escuché el saludo de Sakura así que me acerqué más a ellos.

—Miko-chan, ya conoces a Neji Hyuga, es primo de Hinata —lo presentó Sakura. Hice una inclinación leve de cabeza, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él. He decidido que no me agrada.

—Me contaron sobre tu enfermedad, debe ser difícil. Espero que dentro de poco podamos hablar como es debido —sonrió de una manera amigable y eso me molestó.

—Miko, parece que no te agrada Neji-kun —dijo Ino al ver mis puños temblar.

—No digas eso Ino, Miko-chan es tímida, es sólo eso. No le hagas caso Miko-chan —comentó Sakura— También quiero presentarte a mis amigos Tenten y Haku, los conozco desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Ellos me saludaron, el tal Haku pareció mirarme más de la cuenta, y no me gustó nada como me veía. Suposiciones mías quizás, pero no me encontraba cómodo.

—Eres muy linda, espero nos llevemos muy bien Miko-chan —dijo al parecer Tenten— Cuida de ella ¿sí? —eso no tenía por qué decirlo, protegería a Sakura como fuera.

Luego de eso Neji se despidió diciendo que haría todo lo posible por volver el siguiente miércoles. La verdad no escuché mucho de su conversación, salvo que estaba muy ocupado con la filmación de una película, o algo así. Se fue seguido de un puñado de chicas que pedían su autógrafo, ¿y qué creen? Entre ellas Tayuya, la gran y temible Tayuya sufre la enfermedad de las fans locas. Hmp, me da igual.

Tenten y Haku también se despidieron, y nuevamente noté esa mirada penetrante de ese chico. No se habló nada al respecto pero tenía la impresión de que era gay. No soy nadie para juzgar las preferencias de cada persona pero el hecho de que me mirara así un homosexual no pintaba nada bien. Una vez que todos se fueron me sentí más tranquilo.

Regresamos a clases luego de las dos horas de visita. En ese tiempo no pude preguntarle a Sakura lo que había pasado, suponía que era un asunto delicado y en el salón de clases se encontraban muchas miradas metiches. Al final de las clases me dolía la espalda, no soportaba más los pechos, a pesar de que no eran tan grandes no estaba acostumbrado a un peso extra en mí. Siempre había sido muy delgado y eso influía mucho en no poder con algo más que ni siquiera era mío.

Caminé enseguida hacia el gimnasio luego de colocarme ropa cómoda. Había pocas personas, tal parece que las chicas de aquí sólo están preocupadas por su rostro. Estuve alrededor de una hora hasta que escuché que preguntaban por mí. Miré a Sakura suspirar aliviada de encontrarme. Se acercó y así sudado me abrazó. Me quedé inmóvil en todo momento, ¿tanto ansiaba hablar conmigo?

—Necesito decirte algo, —no esperó a que escribiera mi respuesta pues me haló hacia fuera. Caminamos por unos minutos hasta que encontramos un aula vacía—aquí estaremos bien.

—"_¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura?"_

—Hoy durante la visita recibí flores de él, de Sasori —me lo suponía, pero ¿cómo había podido dejarlas sin que Naruto lo viera?, ¿podría haber sido mientras el dobe hablaba conmigo?

—"_¿Quién te las entregó?"_ —si Sasori había venido a la escuela era posible que la cámara de seguridad de la entrada pudiera haberlo captado. No hay cámaras en los jardines ni dentro de las aulas por privacidad hacia las estudiantes, pero sí una en la entrada.

—Un empleado, mi tío Dan le preguntó quién se las había dado y dijo que el jardinero. Tengo miedo Miko-chan, Sasori ya me encontró y quiere terminar aquello que… —no concluyó, simplemente tapó sus ojos con sus manos— la escuela tiene dos jardineros, quizás uno de ellos pudo ver a Sasori.

Necesitaba investigar, si los jardineros podían reconocer a Sasori entonces sabríamos que no se trata de una broma, no todas aquí saben acerca de lo que le pasó a Sakura, ni siquiera sus amigas, sólo Naruto, el director Sarutobi y yo, nadie más.

—"_No te preocupes por nada Sakura. Sasori no se acercará a ti en este lugar" _—Tomé su mano para darle ánimo.

—Gracias Miko-chan, es bueno poder contar contigo —se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla—. Me voy primero. Gracias.

Me quedé pasmado en el mismo sitio. Lo reconozco, estaba sonrojado pero eso no significa nada. No se puede respaldar la idea de Naruto con algo así, ella no me gusta, es muy diferente de mí, además que ella haya dicho que le gusta mi yo real no es razonable, las niñas tontas siempre cometen errores, Sakura es muy joven aún para decidir cosa sin fundamento alguno, sólo me ha visto una vez como Sasuke, no puede decir simplemente que le gusto. Es algo tonto. ¿Entonces por qué no estoy molesto?

_**Final POV Sasuke**_

Los días fueron pasando, Sasuke estuvo preguntando a los empleados, entre ellos a los jardineros. Uno, el que recibió las flores describió al sujeto, dijo que tenía el cabello castaño, piel blanca y de buen rostro. No estaban seguros si era Sasori, quizás había mandado a alguien en su lugar o utilizó alguna peluca para cubrir su cabello rojo, a pesar de todo sabían que él la había encontrado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ese Sasori es escurridizo dattebayo —se quejó Naruto, permanecía en el tronco de un árbol, Sasuke estaba sentado abajo, recargando su adolorida espalda en el tronco.

—No debemos dejar mucho tiempo a Sakura sola, en este momento ella está tomando un baño, no es necesario que esté ahí en ese momento —en realidad quería mantenerse alejado, no quería otra sorpresita, la visión de una Sakura en toalla no debía ser captada por sus ojos.

—Que idiota eres, tienes a una chica linda como Sakura-chan y tú simplemente la ignoras, de verdad que el traje te está afectando, ¡incluso cruzas las piernas! —señaló. El pelinegro lo ignoró por completo, Naruto exageraba las cosas.

—Mañana es sábado, debemos estar alerta, es preferible que Sakura no salga de aquí —recordó la cita, le había pedido ir el sábado a ese parque. Se arrepentía, Sakura le había dicho que quería crearse su propio concepto de Sasuke Uchiha, que quería encontrarse con él… pero eso conllevaba dejar Konoha el fin de semana.

—Podrías convencer a ojos de Luna y a la rubia exasperante de que se queden, así Sakura-chan se sentiría más en compañía —la idea de Naruto no estaba mal para el azabache. En algunas ocasiones el ojiazul podía tener buenos planes.

—¿Hablas de Hinata e Ino? Tengo entendido que Hinata siempre se va, su familia la espera siempre. Es más probable que Ino se quede —Sasuke necesitaba convencer a Sakura de no ir a su encuentro ese sábado.

—Haz algo al respecto, tú eres la amiga. Sedúcela si es necesario —bromeó y se recostó en la rama. Sasuke le dio un último vistazo y se fue. Sakura ya debería haberse vestido.

Naruto presintió que Sasuke se había ido así que cerró sus ojos por un momento, estaba cansado, no había dormido bien vigilando de noche por si esa cabeza de tomate se aparecía de nuevo, así que sumándole las tareas vía internet estaba más que agotado. Dio un gran bostezo, y durmió por cinco minutos hasta que su conciencia olvidó donde se encontraba y cayó en picada al suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza con una raíz que sobresalía del árbol pero no se hizo daño. Aun así el dolor fue intenso.

—¡Hay, hay, hay, duele! —se sobaba mientras agachaba su cabeza.

—Esto… ¿tú eres Naruto-kun? El novio de Miko-chan —la voz dulce y delicada se escuchó débilmente, pero él pudo comprender cada una de sus palabras— ¿Te duele?

—¡Oh!, ojos de Luna, o debería decir Hinata —el rubio sonrió feliz— no me pasó nada, ya no duele tanto.

Se levantó de un salto y se sacudió la tierra de su ropa. Hinata permanecía con la vista clavada al suelo, ese chico la ponía nerviosa, generalmente no era muy buena hablando con la gente y sería la última persona en comenzar una conversación con alguien, pero con ese joven era diferente, no sabía exactamente por qué la necesidad de hablarle aparecía cada vez que lo tenía así de cerca.

—¿Caíste desde el árbol?,¿qué hacías ahí arriba? —el ojiazul hizo una mueca pensando en qué decirle. Hablar con la verdad en esos momentos no era apropiado.

—Vine a visitar a Miko-chan, pero creo que llegué tarde, las visitas han terminado hace bastante tiempo por lo que sé —se excusó.

—Así es… se permiten sólo dos horas —el rostro de Hinata no se veía bien a causa de su cabello que lo cubría. Mientras hablaba jugueteaba con él por motivos de su nerviosismo.

—Oye, deja de hacer eso —los ojos perla de Hinata se abrieron debido a la cercanía del rubio, el cual apartó su mano y acomodó sus negros cabellos tras su oreja— ¿ves?, así estás más bonita. No ocultes tus Lunas.

La sangre se acumuló en toda su cara y estimulada por la vergüenza apartó a Naruto de un empujó haciendo que el rubio se golpeara nuevamente la cabeza con el tronco del árbol. La joven bajó su mirada y de un segundo a otro salió corriendo rumbo al colegio. Naruto alzó una ceja mientras se sobaba de nuevo el golpe.

—Ojos de Luna es una chica interesante dattebayo —y sonrió en la dirección que ella había tomado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por la noche, él, la persona que tanto daño había causado a Sakura se encontraba recostado en su cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo boca arriba, se mostraba relajado. Esa mañana había llevado a Sakura flores, le hubiera encantado saludarla pero no era el momento apropiado. Sonrió aún con sus ojos ocultos, Sakura era para él como un trofeo, la sobrina de Tsunade Senju, una chica lista y bonita, además de ingenua y asustadiza, todo de ella le atraía de una manera enfermiza. La deseaba tanto que fue capaz de causarle un daño psicológico tan fuerte como para hacerla temer por el resto de su vida.

Pero eso era algo que a él no le importaba. Lo volvería a hacer en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión, y esta vez la culminaría. Dio un bostezo y abrió sus ojos cafés brillantes, después de lo de las flores había estado la mayor parte del tiempo aburrido, no podía salir mucho tampoco, esas eran las órdenes de él. El celular sonó.

—Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —respondió el pelirrojo evitando un bostezo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?, ¿te has acercado a ella? —dijo la voz del otro lado.

—No lo suficiente, pero eso cambiará pronto —sus palabras sonaban muy seguras. Pero no complacieron al hombre.

—Escucha Sasori, tengo en mi poder a Itachi Uchiha, lo cual ya no es un problema. Su preciosa novia tampoco puede interferir, ahora sólo nos queda el pequeño Sasuke —su voz de pronto se escuchó más autoritaria— Sabemos lo que está haciendo, dale problemas, haz que se arrepienta de haber autorizado todo ese circo— su risa inundó sus oídos pero pronto comenzó a toser, después de un largo minuto se tranquilizó— Miko-chan y Sasuke deben desaparecer.

—Así será —fue su corta respuesta.

—Espero resultados pronto —colgó.

—Que exigente, no es tan sencillo burlar a tantas estudiantes y ese idiota rubio, —sonrió de medio lado— por el momento esperaré al fin de semana. Que me paguen por conseguir lo que quiero no está nada mal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sábado pronto llegó. Fue sencillo para Sasuke esta vez, mientras sus compañeras tomaban la clase de natación, él simplemente abandonó la piscina completamente seco, eso de ser alérgico al cloro era la mejor excusa, así no tenía que exponerse ante todas. Prefirió matar el tiempo en el gimnasio como siempre. Mientras hacía ejercicio intentaba encontrar la manera de que Sakura permaneciera en Konoha estos dos días, pero al parecer estaba empeñada en querer salir.

Para colmo Ino no fue de gran ayuda, al contrario, la alentó para que se encontrara con Sasuke Uchiha ese día. Maldita rubia, no sabía que más hacer para evitar que fuera. Sintió unas manos tapar sus ojos, intentó quitarlas pero fue inútil.

—¿Adivina quién soy? —dijo la voy y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al escuchar a Sakura claramente. Estaba claro que no recibiría una respuesta por parte de Miko pero el interior de Sasuke repetía "Sakura" una y otra vez.

La soltó y el azabache casi se va de espaldas al ver su rostro sonriente muy cerca del suyo. ¿Sakura no entendía el concepto de espacio personal? Al parecer no, y eso lo desesperaba porque se molestaba con él mismo por las reacciones que le causaba.

—Hoy es el gran día, aunque hubiese preferido un día soleado. Tengo la sensación de que lloverá, no me gustaría que la lluvia arruinara la cita —su sonrisa no se desvaneció en ningún momento.

—"_¿Estás nerviosa?"_

—Un poco, más bien estoy emocionada, ¿sabes? Hace mucho que no me siento así, Sasuke tiene algo especial —la miró y Miko no pudo evitar morderse el labio al creer que Sakura podía sospechar aún— Cada vez que te veo me acuerdo de él, son tan idénticos que por eso tuve mis dudas.

—"_No creo que sea buena idea que vayas Sakura, deberías quedarte aquí con Ino y conmigo. Por favor no vayas"_ —escribió. Sakura le acarició la mejilla casi maternalmente, pero eso bastó para enrojecer hasta las orejas al Uchiha.

—Ya te dije Miko-chan, quiero crearme mi propia idea de él. Si no voy nunca sabré que es esto que comienzo a sentir —las palabras de Sakura lo sorprendieron tanto que lo hicieron sentirse avergonzado. Tanto que desvió la mirada.

—_¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo mirarla a la cara? Sakura dice cada tontería, no puedo creer que me avergüence por cosas así _—frunció el ceño mientras se adentraba más en sus pensamientos.

Se paralizó al sentir la cabeza de Sakura golpear con la suya suavemente en un acercamiento por parte de ella, apenas la miró la vio tan sonriente, tan viva que le dio un ataque de hipo.

—_¿Es una broma? ¡¿Hipo?! —_Dijo en sus pensamientos.

—Me voy, te prometo para que estés más tranquila que regresaré después de mi encuentro con tu hermano. Adiós Miko-chan —se despidió agitando su mano.

Sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio, el hipo milagrosamente desapareció. Se tocó el pecho, su corazón estaba agitado y eso le molestó. Se tumbó en la máquina de ejercicio y tocó el lugar donde la cabeza rosada de Sakura se había unido con la suya. Se sintió bien…

—_¡Nada de eso! _—agitó su cabeza en negación— _¿en qué diablos estoy pensando? Es sólo Sakura, no es gran cosa, además es una cliente, aunque no lo sepa. No puedo permitirme este tipo de pensamientos y emociones, tal vez sea la convivencia diaria, sí, por esa razón puede que la aprecie un poco, nada más._

Trataba de auto convencerse pero no le resultaba del todo pues sus ojos verdes aparecían una y otra vez. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que Sakura no estaba, su maleta la encontró guardada en su closet, se había marchado y al parecer cumpliría su promesa de regresar después de encontrarse con él.

—No iré —se tumbó en su cama mirando al techo.

Pasó una hora y su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz. Sakura ya debería estar esperándolo, pero no, no podía ir, su maldita idea debía llevarla a cabo pero le resultaba tan difícil no pensar en que ella podría estar desprotegida, sola en ese parque y sobre todo decepcionada de que no llegara. Escuchó las gotas de lluvia golpear su ventana y no pudo más.

Se levantó al instante y se desvistió rápidamente. Había llevado un cambio de ropa masculina por cualquier cosa que surgiera, así que a los pocos minutos era nuevamente Sasuke Uchiha. Se miró en el espejo del baño, ahora su cara despintada mostraba al chico que era realmente. Tomó los lentes de contacto que le había pedido a Karin y se miró una vez más. Sus ojos ahora eran rojo escarlata, ese color llamaba demasiado la atención, Karin había exagerado mucho al comprarlos, además unas pequeñas manchas negras simulaban aspas que le daban un toque diferente. No se veía mal pero tampoco quería asustar a nadie.

De esa manera Sakura no volvería a ver sus ojos negros, y no sospecharía aún más de Miko. Brincó la ventana y después la barda subiendo a un árbol para poder conseguirlo. Naruto lo vio salir pero se imaginó el por qué las prisas de su amigo, lo dejó irse sin una sola burla.

Cuando llegó al parque la lluvia azotaba tan fuerte que se le dificultaba ver el paisaje. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?, ¿En la misma banca de aquel día? Corrió hasta allá, ella no sería tan tonta como para quedarse bajo la lluvia helada, seguramente se había ido, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía comprobarlo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por ver… y unos metros frente a él distinguió el cuerpo de una persona sentada en la banca que él buscaba. Ahí estaba ella completamente empapada, abrazándose, con la cabeza baja, temblando. Esperando.

—Ella… —un sentimiento, algo que lo llenó por completo hicieron que ese simple "aprecio", como él lo llamaba, se desbordara. Porque Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba a dejar que ella entrara en su vida, en su real vida— Sakura… estás llorando.

* * *

_Fin del Cap!_

_Hay Sasuke... vas a hacer que te odie si sigues comportándote como tonto... En fin, soy la mala porque yo lo escribí xD_

_Naruto quiere hacer cositas con Miko, jaja! Pobre Sasuke, lo tiene todo traumado._

_Ah, por cierto, que salga Neji significa que nuestra querida Miko tiene un rival, y para colmo un actor! Jaja! Estaba esperando poder escribir sobre Neji, me recuerda mucho a "Encendiste la luz", realmente me gustó que fuera el rival de Sasuke en esa historia. Ponerlo aquí me trae buenos recuerdos de cuando la escribía :)_

_Y bueno, me pondré enseguida a escribir el cap 11, también intentaré terminar Maleficae para publicarla mañana temprano, como es casi el final de esa historia necesito dejarla bien._

_Como siempre lamento algunas faltas de ortografía que pudieron haber leído. Algún día si todo sale bien me pondré a editarla :)_

_Al parecer ya tenemos novia de Itachi! (Voy a omitir su deseo de ser ustedes, hubo más comentarios así, jaja!) Pero no las culpo, nació sexy. Más adelante sabremos de ella, por el momento centrémonos en el SasuSaku ¿y por qué no? NaruHina :D (y las vergüenzas del Uchiha)._

_Cuídense mucho y si quieren comentar, adelante! Si quieren aportar algo estoy dispuesta a leer propuestas que dejen a Sasuke en modo "trágame tierra" Ah, soy mala... bye, bye!_


	11. Me olvidaré de ti

_Hola! ¿Cómo están amigas y amigos? Estoy libre, debo confesar que hace días terminé el cap, sólo que no pude publicarlo ya que primero tengo que corregir (no tan bien, pero hago el intento) y a parte como estuve yendo al último curso todos los días, no me da para más._

_Espero les guste el cap 11, y no odien a Sasuke, sé que más de una persona querrá golpearlo por baka, pero ese es el proceso que sufre el personaje, el cambio, ya poco a poco se dará cuenta de las cosas, o cómo debe manejar las situaciones. En este momento es algo ingenuo y no conoce a las mujeres (aunque se vista de una xD) _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡90 reviews! Ya casi llegamos a los 100, espero lo superemos pronto n_n_

**Stephanie**_: Jeje, los celos son traicioneros xD No te apures por eso, tu idea es bastante acertada, Neji es un actor y por lo tanto muchas chicas lo siguen, eso lo vuelve un tanto seductor (a su manera) Dos chicas bonitas, Sakura y "Miko" lo van a enganchar, jaja, ya estoy revelando cosas pero no importa :) Con respecto a Itachi, no se sabrá tan pronto, pero puedes hacer tus conclusiones. Espero te guste este cap. Saludos!_

**Brenda**: _Jeje, gracias por comprender xD Jaja, si haces eso las fans de Itachi te linchan, aunque sea tu fic O_O Mejor en sueños, nadie te molesta xD Espero te guste el capi, está más orientado a Sasuke y Sakura :) Y por Itachi, pues habrá un poquito más de él y su novia. Gracias, cuídate!_

* * *

**Me olvidaré de ti.**

—Sakura… estás llorando…

Lo dijo, pero su voz no fue escuchada debido a la lluvia intensa que ya tenía a los dos empapados. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí por él, mojándose, exponiéndose a un resfriado sólo por esperar a alguien que llegó tarde, que desde un momento planeó no ir. La pelirrosa tenía los cabellos pegados a sus mejillas, y su ropa estaba completamente empapada. No se percataba de la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha unos metros al frente.

Dio un paso e hizo un ruido con el charco que se había formado. Sakura se asustó pero al verlo a él abrió sus ojos verdes completamente sorprendida. Había estado ahí incluso después de pensar que él no iría, simplemente se dejó mojar por la lluvia esperando calmar su decepción, pero no pudo. Ahora él estaba ahí, casi dos horas tarde, tan mojado como ella y con la cara de culpa perfectamente tallada.

—Yo… —quiso decir algo pero ella se acercó casi corriendo. A pesar de la lluvia, sus ojos dejaban al descubierto el llanto que se había prolongado por más de una hora.

—¿Sabes? No es necesario que digas nada, ya entendí perfectamente que no tenías el más mínimo interés en venir —dijo con la mirada en el asfalto— ¿entonces por qué…? ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?, ¿por qué me pediste venir aquí en primer lugar?... Si al final harías esto.

Sus palabras dolidas le afectaron más de lo que pensó, Sakura estaba molesta, triste y decepcionada, y no la culpaba, se lo merecía, él la había dejado plantada por casi dos horas, no merecía ni que le dirigiera la palabra. Aceptaba la culpa, ahora ella lo odiaría. Sasuke permaneció en silencio, la lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba y cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza.

—Me voy —Sakura pasó a su lado pero el azabache la detuvo del brazo.

Verla así por él realmente lo enfadaba, él tenía la culpa, era mejor que Sakura se alejara pero la sola idea de que lo odiara no le agradaba en lo absoluto "¿Por qué simplemente no la dejas ir?" era la pregunta que se cuestionó en ese momento, no podía dejarla ir, no quería…

—Lo siento —una disculpa no arreglaría las cosas, pero al menos quería que ella supiera que estaba arrepentido de hacerla sufrir.

—No importa —respondió sin sentirlo, quiso seguir caminando pero el agarre de Sasuke se lo impidió— ¿qué es esto? Suéltame, por favor.

—Ven conmigo —la tomó rápidamente de la mano y ambos caminaron bajo la lluvia.

—¿Qué haces? Déjame, ¿adónde vamos? —el pelinegro tenía un sonrojo poco visible en sus mejillas, ni él sabía por qué hacía eso, sólo que no quería que Sakura enfermara por su culpa.

Su mano, a pesar de estar expuesta a la lluvia tanto tiempo, estaba tibia, lo contrario a las suyas, tan heladas como el hielo mismo. El Uchiha detuvo un taxi y ambos subieron, Sakura estaba tan nerviosa, no pudo evitar ponerse roja al ver que el pelinegro no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, mientras los dos viajaban en el taxi jamás la soltó.

Llegaron a un edificio grande, Sakura no entendía que estaban haciendo ahí, ella pensaba que Sasuke la llevaría a Konoha, pero era justo lo contrario, estaban subiendo a un edificio y no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraban. Mientras iban en el elevador subieron una pareja de casados.

—¿Tú eres el vecino de abajo? —Preguntó el señor— Hace varios días que no vemos al señor Obito-san.

—Está de viaje, negocios —respondió Sasuke recordando a su tío después de mucho tiempo.

—Menos mal, creíamos que el departamento estaba desocupado. Él es un buen vecino —sonrió la mujer.

Mientras la plática se daba, Sakura estudiaba las facciones de Sasuke, sus gestos, sus palabras… Intentaba ignorarlo pero le era imposible despegar sus ojos de ese rostro tan sereno, era una suerte que Sasuke la hubiera soltado, había estado muy nerviosa en todo ese tiempo que sintió su mano, y se molestaba por eso pues no debía seguir interesada en alguien que llega tarde dos horas, ¡no señor!. Miró ahora sus ojos, ¿por qué tenía esos lentes de contacto?, estaba claro que lo eran, sería demasiado raro unos ojos así, además ya había visto sus orbes negras el primer encuentro. Se sintió tan incómoda ese día, después de todo fue embarazoso hablarle. Y ahora los dos subían a quien sabe dónde, ¿por qué no le decía nada?

Llegaron al piso correspondiente, Sasuke abrió la puerta para después darle el paso a Sakura, la chica entró un tanto insegura, ¿por qué la llevaba a ese sitio? El departamento era espacioso y parecía muy cómodo, estaba limpio y muy ordenado, aparentemente alguien venía a limpiar todos los días pues como bien habían dicho los vecinos, nadie parecía vivir ahí por el momento.

—Ponte cómoda, iré a traer unas toallas —dijo el azabache, dejando a Sakura en la sala.

La pelirrosa se sentó, observó la cocina y la estancia, había libreros y algunas fotos. Le llamó la atención una que estaba justo al lado de ella, la tomó para apreciarla mejor, era un muchacho algunos años mayor, cabello negro, rostro serio, se parecía a Sasuke y Miko, debía ser algún pariente. A su lado estaba otro hombre, mayor que el primero, pero aun así joven.

—Puedes secarte —Sasuke le ofreció las toallas y tomó una para él. Vio a Sakura con la foto pero no dijo nada.

—Lo siento, sólo miraba —se frotaba el cabello. La pelirrosa prefirió mantener la vista alejada de él, la ponía nerviosa.

—Hay cobertores en la habitación, si quieres puedo traerte uno para que no pases frío —la chica negó inmediatamente.

—Estoy bien, no hace falta que te molestes por eso —los dos quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, en especial Sakura que no dejaba de observar ese cabello mojado tan lindo a su parecer— Y… ¿por qué ocultas tus ojos? —no pudo evitar preguntarle, después de cinco minutos sin hablar tenía que decir algo.

—No los oculto, me gusta verme así —mintió, nuevamente quedaron en silencio.

—Me gustan más tus ojos negros —lo dijo sin pensar, luego se sonrojó hasta las orejas— No… no digo que te vea mal ahora… simplemente tus ojos negros son mejores —lo último casi fue en un susurro.

—¿Lo son? —sonrió y Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para no suspirar. Sasuke Uchiha era guapísimo, a pesar de su complexión y ese físico poco trabajado, pero esas no eran cosas que a ella le importaban, en primer lugar le había gustado su voz.

—Eso es lo que creo —dijo simplemente y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado para que él no notara sus nervios.

—Sakura, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo —no sabía que más decir, nunca había hablado tanto con una chica y menos sobre citas—. Soy el único responsable de que ahora estés mojada, no me gustaría que enfermaras por mi culpa, por esa razón te traje...

—Basta, —el pelinegro se sorprendió de la repentina palabra, tal parecía que no aceptaba sus disculpas— no actúes amable. Llegas tarde por dos horas, mi concepto de ti debe ser horrible, no lo opaques con falsas preocupaciones.

¡¿Falsas preocupaciones?! ¿Quién la cuidaba en ese estúpido colegio?, Él, ella no estaba en posición de reclamarle, al menos eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Frunció el ceño y mandó su vista hacia otro lado, Sakura no sabía nada de sus cuidados pero de igual manera el azabache sentía que lo que hacía por ella no tenía ningún significado.

—Esta es la última vez que nos vemos —un sorprendido Sasuke la miró con sus ojos escarlata.

—_¿Ella ya no quiere verme? _—pensó con preocupación. Eso era lo que quería, ¿por qué le disgustaba entonces?

—Creo que estoy a tiempo aún, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y lo único que sé de ti es que eres hermano de Miko-chan y llegas tarde a las citas —Sakura dio un fuerte suspiro para después proseguir— si te dejo de ver ahora, lo soportaré. Lo único que extrañaré será tu voz.

Escuchó lo que ella tenía que decir, no contaba con ningún argumento para debatir sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, no se conocían en realidad, Miko no era real, no le ofrecía a Sakura una amistad sincera, y Sasuke Uchiha era prácticamente un desconocido, entonces si las cosas se daban así sería lo mejor.

La pelirrosa se levantó dejando la toalla en el sillón. Hizo una pequeña inclinación de agradecimiento y salió del departamento sin nada más que decir. Sasuke no se lo impidió, no volteó a verla, no habló. Cuando el departamento estuvo en silencio Sasuke descargó su furia con un adorno de porcelana que terminó hecho añicos en la pared. Todo lo que había pasado, en realidad él no quería que ella dejara de verlo, de ver a Sasuke, pero su maldita razón era a quien debía obedecer. Encontrarse con Sakura de esa manera no estaba bien… no lo estaba.

"Sólo te pido una cosa, _no te enamores de ella_" Esas habían sido las palabras de Kakashi.

No podía enamorarse de ella, si esa chica continuaba viéndolo podría fallar en su trabajo, decepcionaría a Kakashi, a Itachi, a todos, pues su máxima prioridad era otra. Sakura necesitaba encontrar a alguien más. Entonces recordó que ella debía estar dolida, estuvo llorando todo ese tiempo en el parque, estaba afectada. Corrió hasta la salida, ella probablemente regresaría a Konoha, buscaría a Miko.

—Ella estará sola en la habitación —sola y sin un apoyo. Corrió y pidió un taxi, se había vuelto a mojar pero no le importó.

Llegó rápidamente, se cruzó la barda y entró al edificio escolar por una de las puertas de servicio. Nadie lo vio, entró a su habitación abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, si Sakura estaba ahí entonces la cerraría. Echó un vistazo, estaba vació, ¿volvió a su casa? Entró y rápidamente tomó sus cosas para cambiarse en el baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y pronto volvía Miko Uchiha, cuando terminó su transformación se quitó los lentes de contacto. Un ruido lo alertó. Debía ser Sakura, había estado preocupado por no saber de ella, ¿por qué había tardado en regresar?

—Miko-chan, ya volví —escuchó su voz muy cerca de la puerta, al parecer estaba recargada en ella.

En realidad Sakura se encontraba sentada en el suelo, y sí, recargada en la puerta del baño. Miko hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

—Me lo advertiste y yo no consideré tus palabras, tu hermano llegó pero dos horas tarde —el pelinegro escuchó una risita—. Estoy mojada, decepcionada y muy molesta. Sé que es tu hermano pero… yo de verdad… lo ignoraré a partir de ahora. Y después de un tiempo lograré olvidar.

Sasuke escuchaba todo eso en completo silencio, no es como si pudiera decir algo pero incluso sus pensamientos estaban sólo captando sus palabras.

—Podrás pensar que es tonto creer que te puedes enamorar de alguien en tan poco tiempo, yo no me enamoré, sólo tomé una fracción de amor y a esa pequeña parte se le llama gustar. Tu hermano me gustaba… mucho. ¿Me dejarías poderlo odiar?

Después de unos minutos no la escuchó más. Sasuke abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sakura acurrucada a un lado, estaba dormida. La cargó en brazos hasta colocarla en su cama. Sus palabras habían causado gran impacto en él.

—Lamento haberte herido Sakura, pero tú no me puedes gustar, —Tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz, comenzó a escribir los sentimientos de Sakura— me vas a olvidar pronto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había estado intentando por más de una hora, luego de que se le pasó el efecto de la droga, tratar de quitarse aquella cosa de sus muñecas, lo que le impedía moverse y mantenías postrado en la camilla. Forzó una vez más pero sólo causó que sus manos se hincharan de nuevo.

—¡Demonios! —forcejeó y nada.

Itachi Uchiha ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaba ahí, que ya podían llamarse años, lo drogaban casi todos los días, le daban poco de comer y no podía ir al baño como era debido. Esas personas eran unas malditas hijas de puta.

Por su descuido lo habían encerrado ahí, y no sólo eso, Yuki también fue tomada por su culpa, no sabía dónde estaba, desde aquel día no tenía noticias de ella. Algo más que lo tenía preocupado era el hecho de que hubieran encontrado a Sasuke, estaba feliz por eso pero eso significaba una cosa más, también irían por él.

—Obito y Sasuke están en peligro, y todo por un juego de él, por venganza —forcejeó de nuevo— necesito salir de aquí.

—No vas a salir nunca —se burló la persona que irrumpía en la habitación, había escuchado sus últimas palabras— o quizás sí, pero muerto.

Se trataba del hombre, no había rastros de aquella mujer que de vez en cuando le daba besos forzados. No conocía sus nombres, nunca se llamaban entre ellos, pero estaba seguro que no los conocía. Daba igual, trabajaban para el hombre que deseaba asesinar a su familia.

—Nuestro jefe está buscando la manera de encontrar a Obito-san, ese loco tío que tienes. Tengo entendido que está de viaje, así será más fácil su captura, en cuanto a tu hermanito travesti, nos divertiremos con él un poquito más.

¿Hermanito travesti? ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía ese tipo de preferencias? Decidió no pensar en eso, era su hermano después de todo, y lo quería a pesar de lo que él hacía con su vida.

—¡Ah!, por cierto, ayer visité a tu novia, cada vez está más bella —una risita fue lo que pronunció después de ver el rostro furioso de Itachi— Yukiko ya no es una niña, es una lástima que sea una loca —se acercó al pelinegro y le susurró— aunque así es más fácil poseerla.

—¡Cabrón de mierda! —le dio un cabezazo que logró nublar por unos segundos la vista del maldito bastardo.

—Te arrepentirás, le haré una visita cada día. Me suplicará que la mate —se fue. La respiración agitada de Itachi se escuchaba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Saldré de aquí. Sasuke, Yuki, soporten sólo un poco más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era de noche, la lluvia había cesado pero dejó un viento helado a cambio. Las nubes aún no se marchaban del cielo nocturno y parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a mojar inocentes. Sakura había permanecido dormida hasta entonces y el azabache pasó la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado.

Mientras salía para encontrarse con Naruto, lo detuvo Kurenai sensei con un teléfono en mano.

—Miko-chan, te habla tu tío.

—_Mierda, lo único que me faltaba _—dijo en sus pensamientos, cómo le pasan el teléfono a una pobre chica con afasia.

—Dice que te estuvo marcando estos días y no le contestas, hay algo que le ocultes jovencita —Sasuke se puso nervioso, tomó el teléfono rápidamente. Esperaba que Kurenai se fuera pero no, la miraba de brazos cruzados y con cierta sonrisa en su cara— te espero querida.

Sasuke señaló a su garganta, intentando refrescarle la memoria de que no podía hablar pero Kurenai le pidió nuevamente que atendiera a su tío.

—Miko-chan, estoy segura de que puedes hacer un esfuerzo. Así como te esfuerzas en lucir senos, también podrías hacerlo para ¡contarle a tu tío! —gritó lo último y le tocó los pechos falsos. Sasuke abrió los ojos al instante, ¡ella se había dado cuenta!

—Kurenai sensei…

—Ah, ¿ahora si puedes hablar? No podía creerlo cuando el director Sarutobi me lo contó hoy. Ya lo sé todo Sasuke, el director pensó que necesitas algo de ayuda —Sasuke respiró un tanto aliviado, pero el susto no se le pasaba— No estoy de acuerdo con todo esto, pero si se me ha confiado esto entonces lo haré, sólo una cosa, ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Sakura o a cualquier otra alumna, estaré aquí para vigilar tu… vigilarte —dijo al final, el Uchiha tuvo la ligera sensación de que miraba hacia cierta parte de su cuerpo— Te dejo el teléfono, lo devuelves en cuanto termines.

Sasuke se metió a un aula vacía para hablar tranquilamente.

—Tío, ¿cómo estás?

—¡¿Cómo estás tú?! tengo días sin oír tu voz, ¿dónde te has metido? Kakashi me dijo que estás muy ocupado con la escuela.

—Sí, es eso, no he tenido tiempo, ¿cómo va tu viaje?

—Bien, sólo llamaba porque estaba preocupado por ti, cuídate mucho Sasuke —sus últimas palabras lo dejaron intranquilo.

—¿Por qué, ocurre algo tío? —Obito no dijo nada al instante pero después comenzó a reír.

—No, nada. Lo digo porque hoy me asaltaron, es todo. No me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, no pude cuidar bien de Itachi y…

—No es tu culpa, yo encontraré a Itachi, ya verás.

—Sas…

Colgó, Sasuke salió del aula y entregó el teléfono es las oficinas. Luego de que volviera Obito tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, por el momento no quería involucrarlo en nada con respecto a Miko.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se encontraba con Naruto, el día pronto llegaba a su final y ese corto tiempo que pasó con Sakura hoy también se alejaba.

—¿Para qué necesitas la guitarra? —preguntó Naruto mientras veía a Sasuke entonar una melodía lenta con la guitarra que había pertenecido a Itachi.

—Para nada —fue su seca respuesta, no le creía nada, estaba practicando desde tiempo atrás, un _para nada_ no era la respuesta que esperaba oír.

—¿Es para Sakura-chan? —Sasuke no respondió pero si se sonrojó un poco, Naruto había dado en el blanco— Ah, lo es, estaba en lo cierto dattebayo. ¿Hace cuánto tocas eso?

—Hoy —respondió aun concentrado.

—¿Hoy? Mentiroso —se escuchó un trueno que hizo al rubio saltar—. Oye, ¿habrá la posibilidad de irme hoy? Hablaré con Kakashi, no quiero mojarme otra vez, además tú eres el que vive cómodamente, yo tengo que dormir en un árbol la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Has lo que quieras —el pelinegro no despegaba su vista de la Harley Davidson.

Molesto por la poca atención que recibía, Naruto llamó a Kakashi, éste le dio permiso de irse temprano, debía hacer tarea también, eso de decirle al profesor que su perro había formateado su computadora no era una buena excusa.

—Me voy, ¡nos vemos teme!

—Adiós dobe —Sasuke quedó solo, no había ni un alma afuera y era lógico, el aire helado corría a cualquiera.

Media hora después estaba listo para volver, tomó su guitarra pero a lo lejos escuchó unos gritos que decían su nombre, o más bien el de Miko.

—¡Miko-chan, Miko-chan! —era Sakura, la buscaba. Miró su guitarra y entonces lo pensó. Saltó rápidamente la barda como pudo y esperó a que se acercara— ¿Adónde ha ido?

—Sakura —le habló del otro lado— ¿eres tú?

—Sasuke-kun —pronunció sorprendida— ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde estás?

—Del otro lado, yo… vine a decirte algo. La pelirrosa sintió curiosidad, ¿a esas horas y en un día que no se permitían visitas?, ¿qué era tan urgente?

—Te dije antes que ya no quería verte más —le recordó la ojijade.

—No nos estamos viendo —ella sonrió por eso, estaba en lo cierto.

Ella se acercó más a la barda de piedra, estaba muy alta y no podía verlo, abajo una pequeña parte estaba desprendida, escuchó pisadas del otro lado de esa área, no podía ver ni sus pies debido a la oscuridad pero se agachó para escucharlo mejor. Sasuke se sentó y recargó su espalda en las piedras.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí, si alguien te ve tendré problemas —lo regañó la chica, Sasuke sonrió, estaba claro que se preocupaba más por él que por ella.

—Sólo será un momento, me iré en cuanto termine. Lamento ser un idiota, realmente espero que encuentres a alguien mejor algún día, alguien que sea puntual y que no tenga miedo a las relaciones —sonrió, de verdad que era un cobarde.

—Lo haré, muy pronto —le respondió sin titubear, pero en el fondo no quería escucharlo decir eso, pero él se lo tomaba tan tranquilo que eso la hizo contestarle así.

—Sí, lo harás —por un momento se mantuvo callado, después recordó por qué estaba ahí— ¿Escuchas esto? —tocó algunas notas.

—Sí, es una guitarra.

—Voy a cantarte algo, después de esto no volveré a molestarte. Y tú podrás olvidar —se acomodó la Gibson en sus piernas y comenzó.

Te olvidaré,

a partir de hoy.

No te conozco, nunca te he visto,

nuestros caminos jamás se han cruzado.

0o0

Estoy bien,

me olvidé de todo,

estoy feliz con mi ocupada vida,

también he conocido a una persona especial.

0o0

El amor siempre es así,

se desvanece después de un tiempo,

ya no lo puedo recordar.

0o0

Cuando un amor se va,

otro aparecerá, sin duda,

si ahora duele,

tendrá que sanar más tarde.

Lo olvidarás,

yo también tendré que olvidarte.

0o0

No es difícil,

desde ahora olvidaré todo,

me estoy acostumbrando a mi nueva vida.

0o0

El amor siempre es así,

se desvanece después de un tiempo,

ya no lo puedo recordar,

así es.

0o0

Cuando un amor se va,

otro aparecerá, sin duda,

si ahora duele,

tendrá que sanar más tarde,

lo olvidarás,

yo también tendré que olvidarte.

0o0

Borraré todo,

Definitivamente lo haré.

0o0

Cuando un amor se va,

otro aparecerá, sin duda,

si ahora caen lágrimas,

más tarde sonreiré.

Yo podré… olvidarte,

al igual como se cura una herida.

0o0

Lo haré,

lo haré.

Me olvidaré de ti.

Sasuke terminó de cantar y justo en ese momento pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron nuevamente. Los dos estaban en completo silencio, el pelinegro no sabía qué podría pensar Sakura en ese momento, no decía nada y eso le preocupaba.

—Sakura…

—Baka —escuchó su insulto y después pisadas, ella se había ido.

Sakura corrió hasta su habitación mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, ¿así le pedía que lo olvidara? Cuando llegó se lanzó a su cama. Salía a buscar a Miko, y lo que encontraba era a él, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

—Ese idiota, ¿escribió esa canción para mí? Deberías odiarlo por dejarte plantada Sakura —se regañaba. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus piernas— ¿Cómo espera que lo ignore de esa manera?

La puerta se abrió, Miko apareció un poco mojada. Miró a Sakura cabizbaja.

—Miko-chan, tu hermano estuvo aquí —dijo de pronto. La pelinegra tomó su pizarra para escribir.

—"_¿Aquí?"_

—Aquí en la escuela, él quería hablar conmigo. Miko-chan, ¡me cantó una canción! Una linda canción —agregó con una sonrisa, Miko por otro lado estaba tratando de interpretar esa sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

—"_Ahora conoces como es, es bueno que lo vieras a tiempo" —_Sakura se acercó a Miko.

—Creo que con esa canción intentaba ayudarme, disculparse y hacerme saber que hay alguien para mí allá afuera. A pesar de que no tuvimos la cita que esperaba, siento que hoy conocí una parte de tu hermano que me ha gustado, él es gentil —Miko no supo qué escribir al respecto, ¿cómo podría interpretar eso?

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír.

No volvieron a hablar al respecto, después de una hora ambas se recostaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir. Las dos contemplaban la oscuridad de su recámara, cada una pensando en lo suyo, Sakura en Sasuke, y Sasuke en las palabras de ella.

—Miko-chan —dijo Sakura en penumbras— ¿me podría gustar tu hermano de nuevo?

* * *

Ahhhh... (suspiro) Amo esa canción, es mi favorita *w* Espero les haya gustado su inclusión, por si hay alguien que no la conoce, se llama "I will forget you" de CNBlue, específicamente la canta Lee Jong Hyun (¡amo su voz!)

Y yéndonos a asuntos más serios xD Sasuke puede parecer un tonto quizás, él no se da cuenta a qué grado pueden afectar sus acciones o palabras a Sakura, él jamás pensó que en vez de alejar a Sakura, animarla a su manera, ella se enamora más de él (¿quién no si te cantan así?). Es un Sasuke muy diferente al que yo suelo escribir, y sobre todo al que tratamos, pero es un cambio gradual que el personaje irá experimentando, así que veamos de cerca su evolución n_n

Ah, que opinan de la pequeña charla con Itachi, lo han hecho enojar, ¿será que intentará hacer algo para salir pronto? :)

Espero puedan dejar un review! Opiniones, quejas o lo que quieran expresar, si hay dudas o sugerencias, si no les gustó el cap, etc... Con gusto leeré.

Cuídense mucho y hasta el siguiente cap!


End file.
